And So It Goes On
by CarlieC
Summary: Catch up with the Cullen Clan as their family grows. Sequel to Lfe Love Family, will need to read first.
1. Catching Up With The Cullens

_**So here it is! I hope you'll all enjoy it! Sorry it's late, I had originally hoped to have this up last weekend but RL caught up with me and my daughter had a long weekend off school so I was busy with her. And thank you to all who voted for Love Life Family in the Emerging Swan Awards, helping it to win!**_

March 15th 2013

EPOV

I couldn't wait to get home. I was stuck at the airport for my flight to PA which had been delayed for the past three hours. I could've flown there and back by now. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket.

_Hey baby, I'm in bed now. I'll see you when you get in. I've missed you so much. Love you, B xx_

I sent her a text back just as my flight was finally called to board. I had been in Seattle for the past week doing some work for my former company. It wasn't a long time but this was the third week in a row I had been there from Sunday night to Friday night. Weekends were always busy for us. Bella worked at her shop on Saturdays until four and then Sundays were spent spending time with the kids and our crazy family, going to Carson's soccer games and dinner at my parents. We hadn't had much time together, just the two of us, for a long time. Once I got settled into my seat I put on my iPod and leaned back against my seat. I thought about our crazy family and how much things had changed over the past year.

Alice and Jasper still hadn't gotten married. Alice planned a summer wedding for last year but when she realised Bella would either be pregnant or would just have given birth she decided to postpone it. Jasper has been on at her to rearrange it but for whatever reason she still hasn't organised anything. Jasper is pretty pissed off but she just keeps saying she's not sure what kind of wedding she wants. She's still trying to control everyone else's life but since Bella came around and started standing up to her everyone else is following suit, even my parents. She had calmed down a little but then Bella and I announced we were having a baby.

We waited longer than one usually would because Em and Rose were still so raw about not being able to have their own. Bella was fourteen weeks gone when I was spotted by Emmett leaving a baby store in PA after buying a stuffed elephant for my baby. I told him it was for a gift but I could tell he didn't believe me. That night Bella and I went over to tell them. The minute we sat down Emmett flared up.

**FLASHBACK**

"You couldn't wait? Let us get our heads around things? No, god forbid you two take anyone else into consideration! I can't believe my own brother could be so cruel and heartless! You know what, I'm out of here!" he stood to leave.

"Emmett Cullen sit your ass down and stop acting like an overgrown toddler throwing a tantrum!" Bella said firmly.

He sat down as Rose looked between the three of us in confusion.

"Does anyone want to fill me in?" she asked with a lifted eyebrow.

"Rosalie, we're-"

"They're pregnant okay? Couldn't wait for a few months, they just had to do it now!" Emmett rambled on.

He soon shut up when he saw the tears in Rosalie's eyes.

"Oh my god! I'm so happy for you two!" she squealed and flew towards Bella pulling her into her arms.

Bella hugged her back, equally as teary and then Rose cam and hugged me.

"So when are you due?" she asked.

"When are they due? Are you kidding me right now?" Emmett sulked form his chair facing Bella.

In that moment I could've killed my brother. Bella looked so hurt and I wanted to smack him for putting that look there. Rosalie beat me to it. She stood and stomped over to him before smacking him upside the head.

"Are_ you _kidding _me_ right now? Your brother and sister-in-law come over here to tell us about their baby and you make it all about you? Why don't you just sit there and keep your mouth closed Emmett. We'll talk about this later. I will not allow you to ruin this for them." she growled at him.

She sat back down and smiled at Bella and I.

"So, when is the baby due?" she asked again.

"May seventh. I'm just over fourteen weeks gone." Bella said smiling at me.

"Wow, you wouldn't even know. Everything's okay, right? I mean why haven't you guys said anything to anyone?" she asked.

And then the look of recognition came over her face.

"You were waiting because of us," she said with a nod, then she turned and shot Emmett a glare.

"We hadn't planned on it happening quite so soon, I was actually still taking my pill, but I must've missed one or something. We just thought telling everyone earlier would be like rubbing salt on the wound for you two. We were going to hold off as long as we could. I mean, I've started showing a little, but right now I just look like I ate too much." Bella kept rambling until Rosalie cut her off by holding up her hand.

"Bella, it's fine. This is happy news for the whole family. Yes, it's hard to hear that someone else is getting what we want but come on. We can't expect everyone else not to live their lives and do what they want to do just because we are in a unfortunate position. I really am so happy for you guys and I look forward to becoming an aunt again." she said with tears in her eyes.

After another few minutes talking we left to go and get Carson. We had left him with Charlie. We knew if he found out he'd tell everyone before we got a chance.

A few days later Emmett came around with a huge bouquet of flowers for Bella.

"I'm so sorry guys. I was just so shocked. I mean obviously I knew you two would have more kids at some point. I think it's just so soon after finding out we definitely wouldn't be following suit. I knew when I saw you in PA that whatever you bought was for you guys. Part of me was pissed because I thought you'd told everyone else except for us." he said looking at the floor.

"The plan all along was for us to tell you guys first. We had originally planned to tell you guys at the beginning of next week so that the news would have settled before we told everyone else at dinner next Sunday. We never planned for this so soon Emmett but we're so happy about it and we hope you can be too. You're going to be an uncle!" Bella fake squealed.

"I'm already an uncle. That boy in there might not have Cullen blood in his veins but he has the name and that's good enough for me." he said seriously.

Cue the waterworks from Bella.

**FLASHBACK END**

We told the rest of the family over dinner that Sunday. To say they were excited would be the understatement of the century. Charlie was happy but quiet. My father and Jasper congratulated us warmly. My mom and Alice, well lets just say the towns dog population were probably the only ones who could hear them. After they finished screeching and screaming they got my mom's laptop and started looking at nurseries. That caused the next of Alice's tantrums.

**FLASHBACK**

"What do you mean I won't be planning the nursery? It's my right as this baby's aunt to be involved in the whole process! You can't take that away from me, you already cut me out of the wedding plans, and anyway I already have one of each mapped out in my head." she smiled smugly as if that was the end of the conversation.

Before Bella had a chance to open her mouth I was all over it.

"Excuse me a minute, as this baby's aunt you have whatever involvement Bella and I allow you to have. This is our child not a family project. Bella and I already have the nursery planned out so your ideas can be save for your own baby. And as for the wedding it was things like that little outburst that caused you not to be involved in the plans. You can't help but overstep at every turn." I said to her sternly.

"That's not fair Edward. I would let you help if it was my baby," she pouted.

The thing was she didn't seem to realise that now that she was no longer a little girl the pout was ineffective when it came to me.

"No you wouldn't. You didn't even let Bella or Rose put forward a suggestion for the colour scheme when you planned the wedding. You went off and did everything yourself and then bitched about having no help so don't even start. And while we're on the subject of the baby, before anyone asks, we've decided not to find out the sex until the baby is born."

"And how do you suggest you plan when you don't know what you're having? Don't be so ridiculous Edward." Alice rolled her eyes at me.

My mom stood behind her nodding in agreement.

"The colour scheme we have picked out will have an accent of colour added once the baby comes depending on the sex. We'll buy some neutral coloured sleep suits for when the baby is first born and then we'll buy accordingly. This is one of life's true surprises and I don't want to spoil it by finding out. I never found out when I had Carson and it wasn't a problem." Bella shrugged.

"So this is another of your ideas that Edward just goes along with to keep you happy?" Alice asked with narrowed eyes.

"No, Alice, it's not. I don't want to know until I hear the doctor say either it's a girl or it's a boy. Stop making everything about what you want. Just because what we want doesn't match up with your ideals doesn't mean there's anything wrong with them." I pointed out.

She huffed an flounced out of the room. My mom asked about the nursery we had in mind.

"We've decided to go with a sage green and white to start off with, with white furniture. We've seen a set we really like at a baby boutique in Seattle. Once the baby is here if it's a girl we'll add in some lavender accents and if it's a boy some light blue accents. We seen it online and both loved it as soon as we saw it." Bella gushed.

"Well if it's okay, your dad and I would like to pay for the furniture. A long time ago we opened an account to cover a gift for any grandchildren that come along." my mom smiled.

I looked at Bella to see what her thoughts on that were and saw her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"We can't let you do that Esme. The stuff we saw is really expensive. I mean it's almost eight hundred dollars for the crib," Bella started.

"For a crib? Is it made of solid gold?" Emmett burst out. We all laughed at him.

"No but this thing is solid and it goes from a crib to a toddler bed and then it has an extension to make it into a full bed. It'll last for years. The whole set is sort of shaker style so it won't date or be too young as the baby gets bigger. The dresser and armoire will last as long as the bed does." Bella explained.

"It's fine Bella, honestly it's be an honour to buy this for our second grandchild," my dad said with a wink and Bella shot him a grateful smile.

She loved the fact that my parents had welcomed Carson into the family as much as they had. You'd never know he wasn't really family by blood. Over dinner while Alice sulked Rose and Emmett said they wanted to buy the changing table and a little bouncy chair thing that Rose had read about. Charlie said he would buy the stroller and open an account for the baby the way he had for Carson. Jasper said him and Alice would buy something as well. He would let us know what once Alice came out of her mood. I honestly didn't know how he put up with her.

**FLASHBACK END**

Alice eventually got over herself and suggested that she make some maternity wear for Bella and would pick up some of the other things we would need. She has a minor freak out when Bella decided instead of a full blown shower she'd rather just have a few close friends and family over for lunch but besides that she calmed a lot.

Emmett and Rosalie were run ragged right now. They had recently adopted a three year old boy, Evan, and his baby sister, Cara, who was six months old. Their mom had been diagnosed with breast cancer after she found out she was expecting Cara and refused treatment so that she could go through with her pregnancy but said she would start as soon as she was done. Unfortunately by the time the baby was born it was too late and she died when Cara was five months old.

Their grandmother was the only family they had left and she was unable to look after them. The woman was eighty three years old. Apparently Evan's father had fled when he found out Janice, their mom, was pregnant and signed away any parental rights to the baby. Cara was conceived after a one night stand. Janice didn't even get the guys name.

Emmett and Rosalie met Evan first of all. Then the social worker said something about splitting him and his sister up. The minute they heard that my brother said they would take both of them in. They maintain a relationship with the kids grandmother. They brought the kids home three weeks ago and have already drove up to Seattle to visit their grandmother. They've also called her once a week with an update on how they've been settling in. We haven't met the kids so far. Rose wanted to get them settled and used to living with them before the hoards descended. They were having everyone over for dinner on Sunday to celebrate the adoption and introduce them to everyone. Carson was chomping at the bit to meet his cousins. The novelty of his sibling had worn off already.

Charlie, now Charlie surprised us all. He not only announced at Christmas that he had a girlfriend, but that his girlfriend was none other than Sue Clearwater, Seth and Leah's mom, and he had proposed to her on Christmas eve. Bella's jaw about hit the table.

They were married last March at the same place as Bella and I. It was a lovely day. The only thing that marred it was that Leah wasn't too chuffed. She liked Charlie and wanted her mom to be happy but she said it just felt weird. Sue moved into Charlie's house and left her house for Seth and Leah to share. They had been married now for just over a year and were really happy together.

The only down side to the time they got married was that Bella scared the shit out of me, not intentionally of course. The day after the wedding her ankles, hands and face were pretty badly swollen. We thought it would die down if she rested, and it did a little but she was in pain and really uncomfortable so we went to her doctor who was concerned but sent her home saying she should rest as much as possible. When Luciana heard this she out Bella on maternity leave straight away. A few days later I got a call from Rose to say that Bella had passed out and she had called an ambulance to take her to hospital. I drove like a bat out of hell to get there.

By the time I arrived Bella was in surgery having an emergency c-section. She had pre-eclampsia. My baby girl was six weeks early and spent her first few weeks in hospital. She was tiny. She weighed four pounds exactly and was sixteen inches long. She was the most beautiful baby I had ever seen. She had Bella's dark hair and pouty pink lips but the rest was all me. She had my green eyes and my nose and when she got older developed my crooked grin.

Before I realised it we were coming in to the airport in PA. I drove home, dying to get in bed. I was so tired. I had a meeting with my old boss at eight this morning and had been on the go since. I pulled into our driveway just before one in the morning. Bella had left a light on for me. I went into the kitchen when I got inside and made a quick sandwich before shutting off the lights and locking up. Then I headed upstairs. I decided to check on the kids before I went to bed. I went to Carson's room first.

He was sprawled horizontally across his bed and the covers were hanging off the side. I righted him and them covered him up again. I grinned when I thought back to how he had been with the baby.

Once Bella was in recovery and I had saw the baby, I went out to the waiting room to fill in my mom and Rose who were waiting there with Carson. I went over to him first and told him he had a sister. He told me to take her back because he wanted a brother. It was three days before we convinced him we couldn't send her back. He was not amused.

Then Emmett told him it meant he wouldn't have to share any of his toys because she would need her own girl toys. After that he went happily to the gift shop with Em and Rose to buy her a balloon and a stuffed animal. She carried that monkey around with her everywhere now, wouldn't sleep without it.

Next I went to my princess's room. Her room was exactly the way Bella and I had done it before she was born but with a few touch ups. We had painted the room sage at the bottom of the wall and white on top. Once she was born I hired a guy to come in he drew murals on the wall of fairies and butterflies in the lavender shade we wanted. I went to the baby store in PA and picked up the white crib bedding with fairies and butterflies on it in the green and lavender. He also painted her name above her crib, Arianna Esme Cullen. I opened her door and there she was. She was on her front with her knees pulled up underneath her, her little butt in the air. I couldn't help but smile at her before placing a kiss on her head, stepping back when she shifted in case she woke.

I headed to our room to see my girl. I quietly undressed and crept into bed. I lay on my back and she rolled over snuggling into my side with a leg and arm thrown over me. I was just about to drift off when heard her murmur the sweetest sounding words,

"Welcome home baby."

_**I hope you all enjoyed. This chapter was just to fill you in on the happenings with the family. The story will pick up in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!**_

_**As always, characters not mine.**_


	2. Meeting The New Additions

_**Thank you for all reviews and alerts for last chapter. **_

March 16th 2013

BPOV

I barely got time to kiss Edward good morning before the kids were up. I swear Carson wakes the baby just to get on my nerves. My baby girl had inherited my love for her bed and was probably the only child I knew who got excited with the prospect of going to bed at night. Edward said it was for his mad story telling skills but I knew better. In the morning it was best to let her wake by herself or we all paid the consequences. Obviously during the week Edward would be the one with the not so delightful task of waking her to take her to either Sue or Esme but at the weekends we tried to let her wake naturally. Of course this was difficult when her brother woke her on purpose causing her to whine and moan for at least an hour

We had to be at Rose and Emmett's by two today to meet their children. I had closed the bakery for today to make things easier. I smiled thinking back to how happy Rosalie was when she told us. They had gotten a call from their social worker asking them to come into the office. A few hours later we all got calls to go to their house for dinner. They were ecstatic as they showed us pictures of the kids. Alice and Esme happily helped Rose to get rooms ready and the four of us spent a great day in Seattle shopping for them. Alice and Esme were a bit put out that they couldn't rush over there the minute the kids got here but Rose and Emmett were following the social worker's advice by giving them time to get used to their new surroundings and new parents, especially Evan. He could still remember his mom and asked for her daily. It upset Rose because as much as she wanted the children with her, she'd give them back in a heartbeat if they could have their own mom.

They had already visited their grandma and she told Rosalie that she was happy they now had two loving parents looking after them. It was good in the way that when they were able to still have a part of their biological family.

After we had eaten breakfast and Carson had literally filled Edward in on every single thing he had done this week we went upstairs to get ready for the day. I changed Arianna's diaper and sat her in her crib with a few toys to keep her occupied until we got dressed. I put clothes out on Carson's bed so he could get himself dressed once Edward had finished helping him brush his teeth. I went into our room and had just put on my underwear when two hands gripped my hips from behind.

"Are you trying to tease me baby?" he whispered huskily in my ear.

"Always. However, we don't have time to act on the teasing. You told Carson we'd go to the park and the diner before we head to your brothers." I said as I ground back against him.

"Don't do that unless you want me to bend you over that chair and fuck the shit out of you," he whispered as he took my earlobe into his mouth and nipped it with his teeth.

"Edward" I whined.

He smacked my ass and headed to the bathroom. He stuck his head out a second later.

"I was thinking," he started.

"Well that's always dangerous," I commented.

"Funny. Anyway, I was thinking, how would you feel about going away for a weekend soon? We haven't had any time just for the two of us in so long."

"I know. Um, it sounds good in theory. I'm not sure when we can go though. I'd need someone to open the bakery as well as someone to look after the kids. Normally I would ask Rose but with the kids and everything," I shrugged.

"We'll work something out. But you are open to the idea?" he asked.

"Sure. Now go get that sexy ass ready and I'll see to the baby." I winked at him.

He grinned before heading to the bathroom. I finished dressing in jeans and shirt before going into Arianna's room. I picked out a pair of jeans and white t-shirt that had the rolling stones emblem on the front. I teamed it with a red hoodie and her little red converse boots. Alice hated the way I dressed Arianna and was constantly buying her pink things that never got worn. Don't get me wrong I didn't mind her wearing pink but Alice bought her frilly dresses or things that were covered in ruffles or lace. I did wear some pink on her but it was contained. Alice would have her like a walking pepto bismo bottle everyday.

I got her washed and dressed and brushed her teeth. We went downstairs and found Edward and Carson there waiting for us. I got the kids jackets on them and got my own and we headed to the park. Luckily it was dry today. Carson ran around for a while Edward and I pushed Arianna on the baby swing for a while. Then we went for a walk before heading to the diner for lunch. As soon we were finished eating we went to Luciana's. I had told Rose I'd pick something up for dessert. Leah was behind the counter.

"Hey Bella, hey little man," she said to Carson and he smiled sweetly at her.

He was always well behaved when he came in here because he knew Luciana always had a cookie for him. Leah spoke to Edward and gushed over Arianna while I went back to see Luciana.

"Hey Bella, how are you? Where are those adorable children?" she asked standing up.

"Out front with Edward and Leah. Thought I'd come and see how you all were." I said as we hugged.

"We're all fine. Maggie is off today, she'll be mad she missed you. Go take a seat out front and I'll bring over the coffee," she said with a grin.

We sat and spoke with Luciana for a while. We mentioned that we were thinking about going away but we had the shop and kids to think about.

"I just can't see it happening for a while," I said with a sigh.

"When was the last time you two even had a night out just the two of you?" she asked.

"Probably five maybe six months ago. It's more difficult now we have this one as well as her brother," Edward answered bouncing Arianna on his knee as she giggled.

"That is a long time. I think I can help you. Give me two seconds," she said and waved Leah over.

Edward and I looked at each other in confusion.

"Leah, how would you feel about a change of scenery in a few weeks? Edward wants to take our Bella away for the weekend but they need someone to manage Sugar. Would you go up to PA and open that day for Bella?" she asked her.

"Sure. I'd prefer to come up one day before then to get an idea of where everything is and stuff but it can't be much different to running this place," Leah shrugged.

"Are you two sure?" Edward asked.

"Of course. Anything to help out family. Now it's settled. You just have to get someone to look after my gorgeous niece and handsome nephew," Luciana said as she grinned at Carson.

"Thank you so much guys, I mean that wasn't why we came in or anything" I began.

"Hush Bella. I know if I was in a pinch I could rely on you. That's what family does. Next time I feel like disappearing for a few weeks with Ricardo and need the extra cover I'll give you a call," she winked.

When we were done at the bakery we headed over to Rosalie and Emmett's. We knocked on the door and waited. A few minutes later Rose answered with a little girl on her hip.

"Hey guys," she said softly with the biggest smile on her face.

"Hey, she is beautiful Rosalie," I said quietly.

She was a gorgeous baby. If I didn't know any better I would swear she was Rose and Em's child. She had blonde burls, almost the exact colour of Rose's and piercing blue eyes like her as well. She had her head leaning on Rosalie's shoulder but gave us a toothless grin.

We went inside to find Emmett on the floor playing with Evan. He was dark haired but darker than Em, almost black. He had the same blue eyes as his sister. They both had sallow skin. Rose had already told us that they were half Italian on their mothers side. Evan looked up as we went into the living room. By the looks of it we were the first ones here.

"Hey guys. Evan, this is your Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward and your two cousins, Carson and Arianna. Guys this is Evan," Emmett said.

The little boy stood and came straight over to Carson.

"Do you wike tars?" he asked.

Carson nodded and Evan took him by the hand and led him over to where Emmett was sitting. They started playing straight away. Rose smiled in relief and nodded with her head in the direction of the kitchen. I followed her and Edward joined the boys on the floor.

"Thank god I was worried about how he would take to you guys. He's been awfully clingy since we told him everyone was coming over today." she said as she sat Cara down in a pack and play. I put Arianna in beside her and they babbled to each other and played with the toys Rose had in there.

"He'll be fine Rose. It's probably good that we came first with the kids. That way if he feels overwhelmed he has someone he can just go and play with. How have they settled since I last spoke to you?" she asked.

"Cara has been fine. The first week or so she would wake up in the night and it would take a long time to settle her. After that she was as good as gold. Evan was really quiet at first. The only thing he would do was colour. He was okay with Emmett but wouldn't come near me at all, kept asking for his mom. After we saw his Nonna, as he calls her, he settled somewhat. This week he has been sleeping and eating fine. Yesterday I took him to the park, just him and I and we had a good day. He even let me read him his story last night." she smiled.

"It's a big adjustment for him. With Cara as long as she has someone to cater to her needs she's golden but he knows everything has changed. How do you think he'll handle Alice and Esme?" I asked.

"He should be fine I hope. At least he's not getting hit with both in the one day. Alice left yesterday for LA to look at a new fabric supplier and attend a few meetings with some potential new clients. She's pissed she didn't get to meet the kids before she went. Did I tell you she showed up here the other day?" I shook my head. "She knocked on the door with a pink stuffed rabbit and a bag, which we later discovered had some little cars in it. She told Em she thought it would be okay if she came over by herself so as to not overwhelm them. He told her she would have to wait until day. She came to the store fuming, telling me how her brother was keeping her from her niece and nephew and she didn't appreciate it. I tried to explain things to her but she just shrugged me off. She seriously needs to get planning her wedding and stop butting into everyone else's business." Rose sighed.

"I know. When we had Arianna she wouldn't leave us alone.. For three weeks every time I went into my living room she was there. Carson asked at one point if she had moved in with us. Edward ended up kicking her out." I laughed.

We chatted some more and the girls ended up falling asleep. Rosalie lifted Cara and put her in her crib to sleep and I put Arianna's blanket over her. I went to the bathroom and when I came out my baby was screaming her head off.

"What's the matter?" I asked when I rushed into the kitchen to see Edward soothing her.

"Carson yelled when my parents and Jasper came in. She got a fright and woke up screaming." he answered.

I went over and rubbed her back as she quietened down but still sniffled. We could hear the conversation from the living room.

"Evan this is my mom and dad, Esme and Carlisle. They will be you grandparents as well as your Nonna okay?" Emmett explain to him.

"Hey Evan, it's really nice to meet you. We've been waiting for ages to meet you and you sister." Carlisle said softly to him.

He looked at them as though he were deep in thought. Then he spoke up.

"Nonna Esme an' Nonno Cawisle" he said quietly.

"What does that mean?" Jasper asked.

"He's calling them grandma and grandpa. His family is Italian and it seems that his mother and grandmother or nonna have taught words here and there. Rose was thinking of taking a class so she can continue where Janice left off." Emmett replied.

"That sounds like a great idea Rosalie," I said smiling at her as we joined them.

We all turned when he heard sniffling to see Esme trying to discreetly wipe her eyes. After we watched the boys play for a while and the girls finally woke from their naps we sat down to eat. Rosalie had made lasagne with salad and garlic bread. We had brought over a strawberry cheesecake from Luciana 's for dessert. We left Em and Rose's shortly after dinner as Carson was tired plus he had his game tomorrow. We stopped by my dad's on the way home.

"Hey guys," he said as he pulled Arianna from my arms and ruffled Carson's hair.

We went in and sat down in the living room. Carson wandered into the kitchen to where Sue was making coffee for her and my dad, they hadn't long had dinner.

"So I have a huge favour to ask. If you don't want to you can say no, it's completely fine," I rambled.

"What Bella is trying to ask is if you'd mind maybe watching the kids for us for the weekend."

"Sure. That's fine right Sue?" Charlie asked as she came into the living room.

"What's fine?" she asked.

"Dad, we haven't even told you when it is yet!" Bella exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter. The kids want us to watch the babies so they can go away for the weekend." Charlie said as he played with Arianna and she tried to pull off his moustache.

"That'll be fine. Just let us know when and times and stuff." Sue smiled.

"Well I'm hoping to organise something in a few weeks. We still have Arianna's birthday next week and then Leah has to go to the bakery with Bella to see what's what. Right now it'll probably be about three or four weeks away but I'll let you know," Edward spoke up.

"Oh, you'll have something organised?" I said with a smile.

"Of course. I want to surprise my wife, do you have a problem with that?" he asked.

"Of course not. So it's fine then?" I said as I looked back to my dad and Sue.

"Sure is. I'll make sure I'm off and we'll do some stuff with them. Maybe head up to Seattle and go to the zoo or something," my dad answered.

We headed home shortly after that. We got the kids into bed and we headed there ourselves. I think I was asleep by the time Edward got there.

The following week on the Saturday. I was working in the bakery on a birthday cake for Arianna. I had decided on two tier round cake. I had done it in white with lilac and silver polka dots all over it. I had covered it in glitter and then on the tiers I had made little lilac tiaras, stars and hearts and stood them sporadically over the cake. The plan was to fridge it and take it home later so we would have it for tomorrow.

I was just finishing off the writing on the base when Jenna, the girl I had working the counter, came through and told me Leah was here. We decided to grab a coffee before I showed her around properly.

"So are you sure your okay with this? Working on your day off?" I asked.

"Yeah it's fine. It's not like it's a regular thing. Plus Luciana is giving me the Monday off as well. Where are you guys heading?" she asked.

"I have no idea. All I know is that it's in three weeks. Did Edward call you with the date?" I ask.

"He did. I'll be working here on Saturday April thirteenth. I wish I had a sexy husband to whisk me away for the weekend." she whined.

"Aw, you think my hubby is sexy Leah?" I laughed.

"You know he is. He's a it pale and lanky for me but whatever works for ya. I just mean, it would be nice to have someone there when I get home. Someone who isn't my younger brother who I want to maim around fifty percent of the time. Even he has someone," she pouted.

"Seth has a girlfriend?" I asked.

"Yeah. Jill, her name is. She just moved to the rez to live with her grandpa. She's Quil's cousin. Old Quil is finding it harder and harder to look after himself and she just got out of a bad relationship so she decided to come here and help out. You'll never guess where she came from?" she asked.

"Where?"

"The Makah reservation. She lived where Jacob lives now. Do you want the gossip or would you rather not know?" she asked.

"I can honestly say it doesn't bother me either way. As far as I'm concerned Jacob left my life for good the day he signed his son away." I said firmly.

"Well apparently him and the wife are already having problems. He hasn't changed a bit. He still wants to hang around doing his own thing while she stays at home with the little girl. He's such an ass, and the sad thing is that quite a lot of our guys are the same. They never quite got the whole, the woman doesn't have to be chained to the kitchen thing. It pisses me off." she grumbled.

I listened to Leah bitch and moan a little more before I finally got back to work. Sue had dropped Leah off she hung out and helped behind the counter when needed until I could drop her home. By the time I got home I was exhausted.

Our weekend away couldn't come fast enough.

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Characters not mine.**_


	3. Break from Reality

_**Hey, sorry this has taken so long. I think I must've re wrote it about six times. Hope you all enjoy, oh and thanks as always for all reviews and alerts for last chapter!**_

April 12th 2013

EPOV

I was so glad to be going away.

These past few weeks had been draining. The week leading up to Ariannas birthday had been a busy time for me at work and on top of my clients, I had taken the kids in one day while Bella was at work to take a portrait of them. I had done this when Arianna was a month old, six months old and I wanted another one today. I also took some shots of Evan and Cara for Emmett. He wanted them as a birthday gift for Rose but got extras done to send to the kids nonna.

The party went well. I thought we would have had Alice over as soon as she got home trying to take over but we never saw her until the day of the party and even then she came over and stayed for a couple of hours, which she spent sitting quietly watching the kids play and making small talk with my parents, and then left before everyone else. Since then we had barely seen her. Jasper had gone to start a new project in Portland for a new client at his firm. He had left a few days before Arianna's birthday and wasn't back yet, apparently it was taking some time for the client to agree to the plans or something.

Since the party she's been weird, well, weird for Alice. She had been keeping to herself and not voicing her opinions on absolutely everything the way she usually did. We put it down to Jasper being away as this was the longest they had ever been apart. It was nice to be able to live your life without constant interference.

Bella was exhausted. She had been run ragged these past months between the bakery and being there as much as she could for the kids. Plus she felt guilty for missing one of Carson's soccer matches. I had booked our trip as soon as we got the kids and Sugar sorted out. We were heading to Napa Valley for the weekend, staying at a spa resort that was part of a winery. I thought it would be good for us to be able to completely relax and had booked Bella in for some treatments at the spa while we were there. Rose had helped me to choose them.

We were heading to Napa in the morning so Bella was packing the kids bags right now while I kept them entertained and cleaned up after dinner. Carson was tired and being grouchy so I made him go for his bath while I bathed Arianna in our bathroom. Once I was done I told Carson to get out of the tub and out his pj's on while I dried Arianna and got her ready for bed. She was so easy at bedtime. She had been going through the same routine since she was a few months old so as soon as it was bath time she knew bed wasn't far away. I got her changed and into bed before reading to her and then heading to Carson's room to do the same. He was still awake when I finished his book, where the wild things are, so I kissed his forehead and fixed his covers around him knowing he would have kicked them off again shortly. Bella said that was something he got from Jake, he was always warm. I put out his light and told him I loved him before heading to our room where Bella was putting all the kids stuff into a duffle bag to be dropped at her dads tomorrow with them.

"Hey, you nearly done?" I asked her.

"Yeah, just have to put a few things in Arianna's diaper bag and we're good to go. You packed our stuff right?" she asked.

"I did. You just need to put your make up and stuff in. You okay?" I asked her.

"Just tired. I'm going to take a shower and then go to bed. You staying up?" she asked.

"Nah. Why don't I join you in the shower and then we'll have an early night. Is Sue still okay for tomorrow?" I asked.

When I looked into our trip it was easier to go tomorrow morning rather than waiting to head somewhere after work so Sue was going to supervise in the bakery tomorrow. Charlie was spending the day with the kids and then they were hitting the zoo on Saturday. Rose was thinking of joining them with her two as well as Emmett would be at the bar all day.

We went to bed that night and woke early the next morning. By late afternoon we were in California at our hotel. The suite was amazing. We even had our own jacuzzi tub, which I had plans for at some point. Bella was tired when we arrived so she went for a nap while I lay beside her and read for a bit. I tried to wake her at six so that we could get ready and go get dinner but she just rolled over and kept on sleeping. I went ahead and showered and tried to waken her again when I got out and this time she blearily opened one eye.

"Is it tomorrow yet?" she asked.

"No. Why, do you want our weekend to be almost over?" I asked her with a smile.

"No. I feel like I've been asleep for hours. I thought maybe I had slept right through and wondered why I still felt so tired. Have you showered?" she asked through a yawn.

"Yeah. I thought maybe you'd want to go out for dinner but if you're too tired we can just stay in, order room service, make use of that huge jacuzzi tub in the bathroom," I said as I kissed along her collarbone and up the column of her neck.

"Mm, that feels good. Would you be terribly upset if I went for the second option? I'd rather just stay in but if you've made reservations or plans I can go get dressed." she said and made to get up.

"It's fine baby. You relax and I'll get the room service menu." I said.

We looked over the menu and both ended up with steaks and baked potatoes. Bella got up and we sat out on the balcony enjoying the quiet and the complimentary wine left in our suite while we waited.

"Does it make me a bad mother if I say how much I'm enjoying the peace here? No screaming or crying or hunting for things that have been left laying around." she sighed.

"Of course not. Why does it make you feel like you're a bad mother?" I asked her.

She stared out over the vineyard our balcony overlooked with a small frown on her face.

"Kind of. Well no that's a lie. Being here doesn't make me feel like that. I just feel like I'm not there enough for them." she said taking a sip of the wine I poured for us.

"Bella, you are an amazing mother. Why would you think otherwise?" I asked her feeling confused.

"I just, when Carson was a baby I worked part time. I was there for him all the time and spent every moment I could with him. With Arianna since she's been what, six months old, I've been splitting my time between them and my work. Now they're with your mom or Sue everyday, I only see them for an hour or so each day. I haven't spent a Saturday with them in months and Sundays are so busy that even though I'm not working I feel I don't spend any quality time with them. I feel like I'm missing out on this stage of Arianna's life and I can never get that back." she said, a lone tear spilling down her cheek.

"Are you not happy baby?" I asked her.

"That's the thing I am happy. I have the most amazing family anyone could ask for. I know that I am so lucky to have all of you in my life. I just feel like I'm letting the kids down somehow. I been thinking this over for the past few weeks, well couple of months really. I think I'm going to hire someone to train as a manager for Sugar." she said firmly.

"Are you sure you want that? What about Jenna?" I asked.

"Jenna is great and a really good decorator but I knew when I hired her that eventually she'll leave and open her own place. I don't want to grow to rely on her and then she leaves and I'm back to working my ass off six days a week. I thought about hiring someone like Leah. Someone to run the front counter who I can train in the day to day running of the place so that I can cut back on my hours. Someone I can trust whole heartedly with Sugar so that when I'm with you guys my focus is entirely on that. What do you think? Do you think I'm crazy to be going down this route so soon after opening?" she asked biting on that bottom lip.

"I think that you need to do that's best for you. If you want to spend more time at home with the children then I will help you in whatever way I can. Do you know of anyone that would be able to handle the responsibility?" I asked her.

"I was thinking about Kim, you know, from the rez? She's been running the rec centre down there part time but she's not happy. She told Leah that if she could find something else she would be out of there like a shot, there just aren't that many opportunities in a town the size of Forks. She could start out as a counter girl and then after a while I can start to train her with the other stuff. It's not hard per se, it's more just getting used to way I do things and getting used to working with the computer system and everything." she answered.

"Why don't you talk to her when we get back. Or even better, talk to Leah first. Find out if she'd be interested in something like that." I said.

"I will. Now enough shop talk," she whispered.

She looked up at me through her eyelashes as she sat her glass down on the small table between us and came over to me. She straddled my lap and began kissing me, pushing her tongue into my mouth. I responded quickly and felt a stirring in my pants as she began to move her hips over mine. She ground down onto me a few times and my dick was solid. She kissed her way down my neck before reaching between us and slipping her hand beneath the waistband of the shorts I had put on.

"Baby," I breathed as she gave me a devious smirk.

She slipped down onto her knees and pulled my shorts down just enough to free my cock.

"Well someone looks pleased to see me." she said before placing a kiss on the head of my dick.

"Fuck baby," I said quietly, I hoped.

She pumped me a few times with her hand before taking my head between her lips and sucking forcefully. Before I realised what I was doing I had her hair wrapped around my hands. She took me into her mouth as far as she could, hollowing out her cheeks on the way back up and the suction was amazing. I realised what my hands were doing and went to move them but she used her other hand to hold them there. Up and down she sucked and licked me as I grew impossibly harder still. I wanted to cry when she took her mouth off me.

"Show me what you want Edward. You set the pace." she said before taking me back between those sexy lips.

I began thrusting softly into her mouth as I used my hands on her head to guide her movements. I sped up slightly as I fucked her mouth, groaning in pleasure. I had never been this rough with her before but judging by the moans she was making around my cock she was enjoying it too.

"Oh god, holy fuck baby, I'm not going to last," I panted as I picked up my pace again.

She moved her hand down and when she tugged on my balls it was over.

"Fuck, shit, fuck," I moaned as I came down her throat.

I quickly realised I was still holding her head and removed my hands from her hair. I massaged her scalp as she cleaned me off using her tongue. She came off of me with a pop and smirked slyly as she wiped the side of her mouth. She tucked me back into my shirts before sitting on my lap sideways.

"Not that I'm complaining but what was that for?" I asked.

"I just wanted to do something for my amazing husband. No matter what you always support me and I am so grateful. Plus the fact it was kind of hot for you to take charge like that. We'll so be doing that again." she grinned.

I kissed her firmly before running my hand along the seam of her flannel pyjama shorts she'd put on before her nap earlier. The crotch was soaking wet.

"You really did like that didn't you my sexy little vixen," I whispered in her ear as she shivered and nodded.

"Would you like me to help you with something?" I asked kissing her and sucking lightly just below her lobe.

"Definitely," she breathed.

I slipped my fingers into the loose leg and ran my fingers through her folds, pressing gently on her clit. She moaned loudly and began to wriggle in my lap.

"Sweetheart if you keep on moving like that another problem is going to arise." I murmured.

She whined as I removed my hand before I pushed it down the front of her shorts. I cupped her pushing the heel of my hand against her before pressing a finger inside her.

"More," she panted.

"You are soaked my love. Did I do that to you?" I asked as I pushed another finger inside her.

She pressed her face into the crook of my neck as she moaned.

"Did I baby? Did sucking my cock make you this wet?" I asked as I increased the pace of my thrusts while using my thumb to give her friction on her nub.

"Yes, oh god, yes Edward," she moaned.

"You're going to have to be a little quieter angel," I murmured as I added another finger before pushing firmly against her clit. Two thrusts later and she moaned my name loudly as she came all over my hand.

I rubbed her as she came down from her high. When she had calmed I remove my hand from her shorts before sucking my fingers into my mouth and groaning at the taste of her.

"You taste phenomenal baby," I said before kissing her.

She groaned as I pushed my tongue into her mouth and she could taste herself on me. Things were just starting to heat up again when the door was knocked signalling the arrival of our food.

"We'll continue this later," I said as I stood and placed her on her feet.

"I hope our neighbours were out or at the very least not anywhere near their balcony," she said blushing furiously.

I laughed as I grabbed a twenty out of my wallet. I answered the door and tipped the waiter as he left even if he did check out my hot wife as he wheeled the trolley in. we set out our food on the table and chatted about the kids and stuff while we ate.

I woke the next morning feeling so relaxed. Revelled in the feel of Bella in my arms knowing that unlike every other morning we woke like this we wouldn't be interrupted by Arianna babbling through the monitor or Carson thundering down the hallway. It was just us.

I pulled her against me tighter still finding it hard to believe she was all mine. She moved in her sleep, grinding that firm little ass back against my growing morning wood. I et my thoughts wander back to the night before.

_After we finished eating we talked for a while before I went into the bathroom and ran the tub. When it was full I plugged my iPod into the speaker I had brought with me and sat it on the counter in there. I refilled our glasses and led Bella into the bathroom. We settled in the warm water, her leaning back against me in her spot between my legs. We lay there quietly for a while, just relaxing and enjoying the feel of each other. After a while Bella began to squirm a little._

_Before I had a chance to ask what was wrong she took my hand and moved it downwards as she parted her thighs. She rubbed my hand against her and moved her hips against it getting the friction she needed. After a few minutes she stopped._

"_I need more Edward, I can't stop thinking about earlier," she said huskily as she got up on her knees and turned to straddle me, much like she had on the balcony._

_She reached underneath her and moved the head of my cock between her lips a couple of times before holding it steady and seating herself on me. She began moving up and down on me as I thrust back up into her. Neither of us lasted very long but we were both sated by the time we were finished._

_We showered quickly and dried off before making our way to bed where we wrapped ourselves around each other and fell quickly to sleep._

My morning wood was now almost painful but I willed it away. As much as this weekend was about us reconnecting I didn't want the whole thing to be about sex. I checked the clock and saw it was just after nine. We were booked on a tour of the winery at eleven so I rubbed my hand up and down Bella's hip as I started to waken her.

When she was fully awake I kissed her softly before heading into the shower. She got in when I got out and I dressed before stepping out onto the balcony while I waited for her. Once she was dressed we went down to the restaurant for breakfast and then went to reception where we were to meet our guide. There were a few other couples there taking the tour. Most were like us, happy to sit back and listen to the guide and quietly take everything in.

One of the couples however, was too busy being pains in the ass. The annoying woman asked about a million questions and the guy couldn't take his eyes off of Bella. Once his wife noticed they began an extremely loud argument in front of everyone before moving apart and not speaking to each other for the rest of the tour. When the tour was over we all headed to the restaurant again for lunch before heading off to do our own thing. I had booked Bella in for a massage, a chocolate body wrap and manicure this afternoon while I finalised our arrangements for this evening.

I had reserved a table at a nearby restaurant that had rave reviews online. Everything they used to make their food came from local sources meaning that everything was as fresh as it could possibly be. I had arranged a car to take us there and pick us up when we were done. After lunch I told Bella about her surprise and walked her down to the spa.

"Where are we going?" she asked with a smile.

"You, my love, are going to the spa for some well deserved pampering. Consider it a gift from our adorable children. I've booked you in for a wrap, a massage and a manicure. I'll be in our room when you're done okay?" I answered her.

"You, Mr Cullen, spoil me too much," she said before pulling me down to kiss me.

"You, Mrs Cullen, will never be spoiled enough. Now go. I'll see you in a while." I said returning her kiss and then heading back to the elevator.

I went to reception and confirmed the car and then called the restaurant to confirm our booking. Then I got the gift I had bought for Bella out of my bag so I had it handy once she was ready. I opened it to take a look. I had gotten her a necklace. It was a platinum elongated heart on a platinum chain. On the back of the heart I had gotten our initials intertwined engraved.

I closed the box and slipped into the pocket of my suit jacket. Alice tried to get me to bring my tux but that was overkill. I watched TV for a while before reception called to say that the flowers I had ordered yesterday while Bella was asleep had arrived. I ran down to pick them up and put them in the bathroom.

I showered and got ready while I waited for her and then called down for a bottle of champagne to be brought up. When it arrived I put it and the flowers out on the balcony. It hadn't long been delivered when I heard a card being slipped into the slot outside the door.

Bella came in looking gorgeous. She had had her hair done as well. It was poker straight and so shiny and came down to settle just below where her bra strap would be.

"I got a little trim while I was there. Do you like it?" she asked turning for me to see it better.

"I love it. Now Mrs Cullen, I need you to shower and dress and then meet me on our balcony," I said as I kissed her and smacked her ass as she went into the bathroom.

I had already placed the flowers and the champagne in the ice bucket out there. I was standing watching the sun begin to lower in the sky when I felt two arms come around my waist. I took her left hand and brought it to my lips placing a kiss over her rings, the rings that I placed there. I pulled her around to stand in front of me hearing her gas as she saw the flowers.

"They're beautiful," she said quietly.

She was standing right in front of me so seizing the opportunity I whispered in her ear,

"Close your eyes," I looked down to make sure she had and then took the box out of my pocket, freeing the necklace before placing it around her neck.

Her hand came up to grasp it and she gasped.

"This is stunning baby," she said turning to face me.

I turned it over to show her the back and she crashed her lips against mine.

"Thank you. You've already done so much for me this weekend. Thank you for everything," she said staring into my eyes.

We sat quietly chatting as we sipped our drinks out there until it was time to leave, not that I wanted to any more. Bella was dressed in a cream short dress that cinched at her waist with a thin black patent belt. She was wearing black heels that made her legs look even longer and sexier than they already were. I couldn't wait to find out what she had on underneath the dress.

All through dinner she teased me, moaning over her food and licking her lips. At one point she got up to go to the bathroom and the way she swayed her hips as she walked almost had me following after her. Soon enough we were outside waiting for the car to return for us.

"You know, that dress makes me think back to our first date," I said as I pulled her back against me.

"Me too. That's what made me buy it. Although I got it online so don't tell Alice about it," she joked.

The car came just then and we headed back to the hotel. The whole journey she rubbed her hand up and down my thigh stopping just short of where I wanted her to be. We made out like teenagers the whole way to our floor in the elevator . As soon as we got inside our room and the door closed I pushed her against the wall and attacked her lips. I ran my hand up her thigh pushing it under the material of her dress stopping suddenly when I was met with slick, warm flesh instead of the lace I expected. I pulled back and looked into her lust filled eyes.

"What? You aren't the only one who likes surprises," she said before attacking my lips again.

I rubbed her firmly before pulling away again.

Do you remember what happened on our first date?" I asked as she moaned clearly remembering.

I knelt on the floor before her, shrugging off my jacket and then pushed her dress up so it was resting above her hips. I leaned forward and licked the length of her slit before pulling her leg up onto my shoulder. I nipped at her clit with my teeth as I teased her entrance with my finger, tracing around but not fully entering.

"Edward, stop teasing," she groaned and thrust her hips forward so that my finger was inside her.

I carried on with my task, licking and biting at her clit and lips as I thrust my fingers into her quickly. When I sensed she was about to come I removed my fingers and replaced them with my tongue as I pressed down her bundle of nerves. She came all over my tongue as I lapped up every drop. Before she even had time to come down from her first orgasm of the night I took her leg off my shoulder and placed it on the ground before standing and quickly unfastening my pants, letting them drop to the ground. I turned her around and placed her hands on the wall before lining myself up with her entrance.

"Is this okay?" I asked hoarsely as I rubbed my hand over my leaking tip.

"Fuck yes baby," she cried out.

I quickly pushed inside her stopping for a second before I gripped her hips tightly and began to thrust into her in earnest.

"Holy shit baby you feel so good," I panted as I pounded into her harder than ever before.

"Oh god yes!" she cried out.

She leaned forward more causing her hips to tilt making me go even deeper and hit that spot inside her that made her go crazy. She moaned loudly every time I hit and before long she started to clench around me as her second orgasm neared.

"Edward! I'm so close," she moaned.

"Me too," I groaned as I moved one hand to her nipple squeezing it tightly.

This pushed her over the edge taking me with her. She screamed as I pulsed inside her as I came and then we sort of collapsed in a heap on the floor. After a few minutes, once we caught our breath, she moved causing my now softened dick to slip out of her. She kissed me softly and then stood, helping me to my feet.

We wandered into the bathroom to clean up before heading to bed. The phone rang as we neared the bed. Bella answered and I heard her apologize before stating that we were done and there would be no more noise.

"Who was that?" I asked as I lifted the sheets and slid under, still naked. Yeah, I was hoping we were far from done.

"Reception. Apparently our neighbours didn't like our screams and called down to complain," she giggled.

"And you told them we were done?" I asked with a raised eyebrow as she climbed in beside me.

Instead of lying down like I thought she would she came over to me and sat on my lap, waking my cock as she did so.

"No, I told them we were done screaming. I guess we'll just have to see how quiet we can be," she purred as she pressed her lips against mine.

Needless to say we weren't that quiet before we eventually passed out. The next morning we lay in bed quietly enjoying our time before we went back to the madness that were our lives. We managed to get to my parents in time for dinner. I showed Rose and Alice a picture I had taken on my phone of Bella last night.

"You got a dress from somewhere else? How could you Bella, you know Rose and I would've given you something to wear!" Alice pouted.

And just like that we were back to reality.

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**As you know I won an award in the Emerging Swan Awards. I was made a banner but I'm unsure as to how to port it on my profile. Can anyone help?**_

_**As always, characters not mine.**_


	4. Revelations

_**Thanks for reviews fir last chapter. I had this written so I decided to get this chapter up quickly. **_

BPOV

This past week since we got back from Napa had been productive and enlightening to say the least.

Last Sunday we went to dinner at Carlisle and Esme's house with the rest of the family, my dad, Leah and Seth. We had a nice night once Alice calmed down over the fact I had dared go somewhere else for clothes. I mean, it was one dress for god's sake. Her and Rose bought things by other designers all the time, she was such a little fashion dictator. As annoying as it was though it was the most normal reaction we had had our of her in weeks. She really hadn't been herself. I thought that Jasper being away for so long must've been getting to her.

After dinner I asked Sue and Leah how their shifts at Sugar had gone. They both said it was good. The girls put in a good days work and the takings reflected that. All the orders went out on time and they had managed to take a few orders for cakes for the following weekend. The only thing both mentioned was that Bree's boyfriend hung around and although he bought things during the time he was there to justify him sitting there, he gave them both the creeps. I didn't even know Bree was seeing someone.

I also spoke to both of them regarding my idea about hiring Kim. Both of them thought it was a really good idea and said that I should talk to her. Sue was going to bring her to Sugar to let her have a look around before I brought it up.

We got the kids home and hoped the would go to bed as we were both pretty tired following our activities the night before but no such luck. They were both excited at having us home and it was ten before Carson went to sleep. Arianna whined for a good hour after that. By the time they settled we both crashed into bed and I was like a zombie the next day when I went to work.

The rest of the week went by quietly until Friday when I got a call from Rose.

"Hi Rose, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm fine. Alice on the other hand has lost her damn mind! Is there any way you can come over here when you finish up?" she asked.

"Um, sure, as long as whatever you need doesn't take long. I'm closing early today as we've been quiet and I want to be home in time to make dinner." I answered.

"Listen to you being all domestic goddess! I promise we won't keep you long. I just need you to help me knock some sense into this girl." she said.

"Okay. Give me thirty minutes and I'll be there." I said then said goodbye.

"You about done on the pirate ship cake?" I asked Jenna as Bree swept the floor out front.

"Yeah. I got Bree to help me with the smaller parts. She done really well. I just have to put the flag on but I'll do that tomorrow before they come to pick it up. That's me done for the day. Do you have anything you need me to do?" she asked.

"Maybe just give Bree a hand to get cleaned up. I'm going to put the takings in the safe and then we can head out. Apparently my presence is required over at Rose and Ali's place." I said with an eye roll.

Jenna laughed before going out front to help Bree. Within twenty minutes I was making my way along the street to Alice and Rosalie's store. I checked the road alongside to see where Edward was parked. I could see his car right outside his studio, he must've been lucky this morning. I decided to drop in on him first as I knew he'd be heading off soon. When I got inside he was taking family portraits. They family put me in mind of my family when Arianna was born. The man and woman looked tired but elated and the little girl who was around three couldn't take her eyes off of the newborn in her father's arms. The baby started crying and the woman asked Edward if they could take a small break so she could eat. Of course, he agreed and told her she could use his office for some privacy before heading over to me.

"Hey baby! To what do I owe this surprise?" he asked giving me a kiss.

"I closed early, we were really quiet today. I planned on heading home to make dinner but I've been summoned along the street. Apparently your sister needs sense knocked into her and Rose can't do it alone. Anyway, I saw the car and thought I'd drop in and visit. How's it going?" I asked.

"Yeah it's going great. We've only had to stop twice. The first time for a diaper change and the second for a feeding. The toddler has been really well behaved so we're blazing through the shots. I should be done in about thirty minutes. Do you want me to start dinner when I get the kids home?" he asked.

"No. I should be leaving about the same time so if you don't mind picking up the kids I'll head straight to the house and start dinner. I haven't cooked for you guys in so long." I said playing with the button on his shirt.

"Of course I don't mind picking them up. Oh, here they come. I'd better get back to it. Don't let tweedle dee and tweedle dum keep you. I'll see you at home baby. Love you," he said leaning down and pecking my lips.

"Love you too. See you in a bit," I said as I left.

I walked back along the street and stopped to look in the store window. I could see Rosalie ranting on as Alice tried her best to ignore her. I chuckled as I pushed the door open.

"Finally! Someone else with some sense. Tell Bella what you told me!" Rose cried, throwing her hands in the air.

"Rose stop making such a big deal about it," Alice sighed as she carried on putting the tops in front of her onto hangers.

"It is a big deal! Fine if you won't tell her I will," Rose said as she threw down the hanger she was holding, narrowly missing Alice with it.

"It seems that Jasper isn't just away for work. They're taking a break." she said.

"What? Why?" I asked in total confusion.

"Rosalie, will you just leave it! It's none of your god damn business!" Alice yelled before dropping what she was doing and storming out back.

Before we had a chance to say anything she came back through with her jacket and purse.

"Since there's obviously nothing going on here besides gossip about my personal life I'm going home. I'll see you tomorrow." she said angrily to Rose.

"I'll see you on Sunday at dinner Bella," she said softly to me and quickly gave me a hug before leaving.

"What is going on?" I asked Rose.

We headed through to the back and sat on the same sofa's where I had picked out my wedding dress and shoes. It always made me smile to come in here.

"You know how Jasper has been gone for a while, supposedly for work. Well, I asked her today if he would be back for Emmett's birthday as we were planning on having a little party at the bar. She aid she didn't know, she hadn't spoken to him. She realised she had slipped up and started to change the subject. I kept on at her and eventually she told me that while Jasper is needed in Portland right now, he was staying there full time because they were taking a break. When I asked her why she said they had argued over the wedding and agreed to take some time apart to think things over. When I pushed further she cracked. She said that they started talking about the wedding which led to Jasper bringing up kids. She says she told him that she didn't think she wanted kids," I cut her off.

"Alice? The same Alice who's had her kids names picked out since, well, forever?" I asked.

"Exactly! I tried to get her to tall me why and she just kept saying that she doesn't want children, she wants to focus on her career. I told her she could have both and she just shook her head. There's something else going on but she won't tell me what it is. I mean, what could cause her to change her mind so drastically? When you had Arianna she said she couldn't wait until it was her turn so why the big change of heart less than a couple of years later?" she asked in frustration.

"I don't know Rose, only she knows that," I replied.

"And to string Jasper along. Hell, the only reason he agreed to move out here was because she made a big song and dance about wanting to raise her kids in a small town and not in the city. I don't know what has got into her but I'm sure as hell going to find out!" Rose said fiercely.

"Maybe going at her until she tells you isn't the best way. Give her some time and then we'll both try and get some answers from her. She was pissed when she left here so I'm thinking she isn't going to be too keen to open up any time soon." I reasoned.

Rose glared at me for a minute.

"Fine! But you bet your ass I'm not letting this go!" she stormed into her office.

I sat there for a moment before she came back.

"Lana, I'm going to head home with Bella sine Alice left me here with no car. Are you okay locking up?" she asked the girl at the counter.

"Sure. Who's here tomorrow?" she asked.

"I'll be here at some point. Alice probably will be too. I'll see you in the morning." Rose smiled at her.

We said our goodbyes and then drove home. I dropped Rose off and we made plans for dinner on Saturday before I drove to the house. I couldn't help my thoughts drifting to Alice as we made dinner. What could've made her change her mind? My thoughts were interrupted by Carson running into the kitchen.

"Momma!" he yelled with a grin.

"Hey buddy, how was school?" I asked him.

He launched into telling me every detail he did that day as Edward came in with Arianna toddling alongside him. I scooped her up and placed kisses on her cheek as I listened to Carson.

"And then Miss Murphy told me my drawing was really good and she hung it on the wall!" he said excitedly.

"That's amazing baby boy! What was your drawing of?" I asked him.

"We had to draw our family. I drew me, Arianna, you, daddy, grampaw Carlisle and grandma Esme, grampaw Charlie and nanna Sue, Aunt Ali, Uncle Jasper, Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett, Seth, Leah, Evan and Cara. Oh, and grampaw Billy. But Beth asked me why I have three grampaws but I wasn't sure. Why do I have three grampaws but only two grandmas?" he asked.

I looked at Edward and tried to decided on the best way to answer. Edward obviously thought quicker than I did.

"Well, remember how we told you that you have another dad, one who can't be here? Well grampaw Billy is his daddy like Carlisle is my daddy His mommy died when he was a little boy." he answered.

Carson looked thoughtful for a minute before he looked at Edward.

"How come my other dad can't be here? Is he in heaven like Evans mommy?" he asked.

"No, bud, he's not dead. He was sick and had to go away for a while and it ended up being better for him to stay where he was than to come back here." Edward replied.

"Oh. Beth has two daddies. She has one who lives with her and one who has his own house. She said when she goes to stay at her other dad's house he buys her lots of toys and sweets."

"Does he now? Well you know it's not good for little boys and girls to have too many sweets or toys. You have lots of toys here right?" I asked him.

He nodded but still looked like he was thinking something over.

"What's bothering you buddy?" I asked him.

"Will I ever see my other dad?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. Maybe one day, when you're older. But not any time soon, okay?" I answered him.

"That's fine. I already have a daddy and he's the best." he said with a grin.

I could feel un-shed tears in my eyes so I turned away and busied my self with the baby as Edward and Carson chatted. When dinner was done we all sat down and Carson finished telling us about his school day as Arianna babbled away to herself, seemingly unaware that no-one was listening to her.

On Saturday at Rose and Em's place she told me that she had tried to speak to Alice again but got no further.

"She just keeps saying that it's between her and Jasper and she doesn't want us to interfere, which is ironic considering she's the worst of us all when it comes to interfering. I just really can't wrap my head around it. And you know me, I hate not to know things." she said with a smile.

"I think on this one we're going to have to wait until she comes to one of us and I'm betting on you. As much as mine and Alice's relationship has gotten better over the past couple of years I don't think she'd talk to me about something like this. She has this thing about me and Edward having the perfect relationship," I said rolling my eyes.

"What, are you saying me and Emmett don't?" she asked with mock hurt.

"I'm saying that no-one does but she has our relationship up on some kind of pedestal. The last time her and Jasper had an argument and I tried to help her she told me I wouldn't understand because Edward and I have no problems," I told her.

"Well, to be honest, you two don't have many problems, or none that I know of." she said.

"We don't have major problems but that's because we learned early on that if something did come up then we have to talk about it and deal with it together. She seems to think she should do what she likes and Jasper should fall in and when he doesn't she kicks off. It's like she never outgrew the terrible twos. She started raving like a lunatic the time she tried to get Jasper to wear some kind of shirt she bought him that he hated. She was going on and on about how he didn't appreciate her and even Carson rolled his eyes and told her that she should just show him something and if he doesn't like it she should take it back to the store because that's what his momma does for him. She actually stormed out of the room rambling about how even our kids were against her. She's nuts sometimes!" I laughed.

"I know. I just hope if something has happened or something is wrong she talks to us about it. I know I felt better about our situation when we told you guys about it. It also made it easier for us to tell our parents and everyone."

"All we can do is be there if she does."

For over a week Alice didn't say a word. When she did the shit hit the fan. And that was putting it mildly.

It all started the following Saturday. Sue had offered to work for the day so I could have a whole weekend off. I declined but she wouldn't take no for an answer. Rosalie was working at the store so if Sue had any problems I had told her to call Rose an she would go over.

I had the place to myself as Edward had taken the kids to the park and then they were going for ice cream. I had cleaned the house and was working my way through the laundry when my phone rang and it was Alice. She asked if she could come over so I told her she was welcome to and then called Edward and asked him to stay out until I called him.

When I opened the door I was shocked. I've never seen Alice look so broken.

"Hey, come in," I told her and led her to the living room.

"Can I get you something? A drink or lunch or something?" I asked her.

"A drink would be great. I brought wine," she said with a sad smile.

I took the bottle from her and put it in the fridge before pouring us glasses of a bottle I already had opened. I carried the glasses through and grabbed the tissues from the side table on my way past.

"What's going on?" I asked her.

"Oh Bella, everything is such a mess!" she cried out before bursting into tears.

She sobbed for a while and eventually calmed down.

"Come on honey, I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong," I said quietly.

"If I talk to you about what's been going on can I trust you not to tell everyone? I don't expect you to keep it from my brother but can you two keep it to yourselves?" she asked shakily.

"Of course," I told her.

"Okay. This all started last year. Remember in September when I went to New York for fashion week?" I nodded. "Well, when I arrived at my hotel I decided to take a walk before I had dinner. I bumped into Louise, a girl I went to design school with. Anyway, we ended up going out to dinner together and arranged to meet up after the show I was going to the next day for dinner and drinks. We ended up at a club and we met a crowd of her friends. This one guy, Laurent, and I got talking and he was a designer too. We chatted for most of the night and then a crowd of us decided to head back to the bar in my hotel as there were a few of us staying in the same one. Someone decided we should do some shots. We all ended up trashed. I don't remember getting to my room but when I woke the next day I wasn't alone. Laurent was with me." she said looking at me from the side of her eye.

Alice had cheated? I was shocked.

"Go on," I said in as neutral a voice as I could muster.

"I was horrified! I felt so dirty and so guilty. Then I thought maybe he had just crashed here, we were all shit faced. I got up and went to the bathroom and I discovered a condom wrapper in the trash so I figured I was at least covered from that perspective. I woke Laurent up and we agreed it was a mistake, he had a girlfriend too. We said goodbye and he left. Instead of staying for the rest of the week I gave Louise the ticket I had to the other show and got the first flight home. At first I couldn't bring myself to tell Jasper but I knew I would have to eventually. So two days later I told him."

"What did he say?" I asked.

I couldn't believe this had all gone on and no-one was any the wiser.

"He was pissed at first, but he done it at college and I forgave him so he said he would do the same. We would put it in the past and forget about it," I cut her off.

"Jasper slept with someone else?" I yelped.

"Yeah. In college we went through a rough patch. We were on opposite ends of the country and the distance was really hard on us. He went to a frat party one night after yet another argument and got drunk. He told me about it the next day after flying out to New York. We split up for a week or so but then we decided we couldn't be apart so I forgave him. Anyway, we were trying to move past it and had made an effort to spend more time together and things were beginning to get back to where they had been. Then I missed my period. Turns out, just because you see a condom wrapper doesn't mean the condom was actually used." she said dryly.

"Alice," I breathed.

"I went to the doctor to get a definite conception date, just to be sure, and the date fell within the week I was away. I couldn't go through with it. I couldn't have a baby that wasn't Jasper's." she said sadly.

"You had a termination?" I asked her.

"Yup. And we didn't tell anyone with all that had happened with Rosalie and Emmett. It wasn't fair to tell them I had the chance to be a parent and threw it away when it was the one thing they wanted more than anything. I was a mess for a while, I was just good at acting. I was doing really well until Jasper brought up the whole starting a family thing. I just don't know that I deserve the chance to be a mother when I threw it away so carelessly the first time." she cried.

"Did Jasper push you to get the termination?" I asked.

"No! God, not at all. He said that if I wanted to keep it he would support me, raise it as his. He said if anyone commented on it not looking like him we could tell them we had some problems and used a donor but I couldn't lie to everyone like that. And I didn't want a permanent reminder of the biggest mistake I ever made. I know I must sound so heartless," she started.

"No Alice, don't do that. Don't feel guilty. You made the best decision for you and Jasper. It's no-one else's business. Now, what's happening now with you and Jasper?" I asked her.

"I really don't know. He says that the one thing he's always wanted was for us to have a family and that I'm letting my mistake get in the way of that. The night he left we had a screaming argument and he said that he couldn't believe I'd let some stranger knock me up but not him," she said quietly.

"I swear I will kick his ass!" I fumed.

"It was just said in anger. He's apologized just about every time I've spoken to him since. He says that if I even said I'd seriously consider kids in the future then he's be happy but I don't know I can honestly do that. I'm so confused about everything. I keep having visions of a little girl running around with his blonde curls and my grey eyes, or a little boy with my hair and his eyes but then I think what if something goes wrong? What if I'm not able to have kids because of the termination? Can I put us through the heartache of getting our hopes up and then dashed because I couldn't handle my tequila one night?" she cried and started sobbing again.

I held her as she cried. I couldn't believe she had been keeping all of this inside.

"Look, there's no indication you have any problems after the procedure. Have you been checked out since then?" I asked her.

She nodded.

"See! If anything looked wrong the doctor would've told you. I have a suggestion but I'm not sure if you'll want to think about it or not." I started.

"What?" she asked.

"Did you speak to anyone after?"

"No. They offered me counselling but I had the thing done in LA so I told them if I needed to I could find someone here."

"Well, the therapist that I saw was great. I'm not sure if she could help you or not, but if she couldn't I'm sure she could recommend someone. Maybe Jasper could go with you and it would help you two sort things out. It's not doing any good, him being away and you trying to deal with things here on your own." I soothed.

"I know. I just feel so ashamed. Do you think I'm an evil person for doing that?" she asked.

"No, don't. Don't get me wrong, it's not a decision I could see myself making. When I found out about Carson I was too far along anyway, but I know that it isn't something I would've considered. But I don't think you're evil for going through with it. I think that it was your choice to make and it's done and now you just have to move forward the best way you can." I smiled sadly at her.

She stayed for a while afterwards and we chatted some more. When she left she thanked me and asked if I would hold Edward off from calling her or Jasper for a few days. She was going to go to Portland and talk to Jasper face to face and ask him about speaking to someone.

By the time Edward and the kids came home I was worn out.

_**Poor Alice! Hope yo all enjoyed. Next chapter should be up at the beginning of next week of not before.**_

_**As always, characters not mine!**_


	5. Aftermath and Surprise Visits

_**Hey guys, sorry this has taken me so long. Real life just kind of got in the way. I hope you enjoy and I hope any readers from the US had a happy thanksgiving!**_

EPOV

Three days later and my mind was still reeling from all that had happened. When I got home on Saturday with the kids Bella looked really upset but she wouldn't tell me what was going on. Eventually when the kids were in bed she spilled. I couldn't believe all that my sister had been dealing with, Jasper too. Bella told me not to contact them but I wanted to know I was there for them if they needed me. Alice knew she had Bella to talk to if she wanted but who did Jasper have? I ended up texting both of them and got a reply saying thank you and they'd talk to me soon.

Little did we know it would be the next night after Rosalie, my Mom and all their bullshit.

*Flashback*

We had gone over to my parents on Sunday as normal for dinner. Em and Rose were already there with the kids when we arrived so Carson took off with Evan as soon as we got inside. My dad took them back to his office where he had a wii set up for them. The rest of us sat in the living room while my mom finished dinner.

"So, I tried to get a hold of Alice last night and today but she's not answering. Have you heard from her? Esme said she told her she wouldn't be here for dinner because she's going to visit J." Rose said as she played on the floor with Cara.

"Yeah, she headed out there last night. She text around midnight to say she had arrived and was at the hotel with Jasper." Bella answered.

"Oh, you've spoken to her?" Rosalie asked, looking a little hurt.

"Yeah. She came over yesterday while Edward was at the park with the kids. We spoke for a while and she decided to go and speak to Jasper face to face. I'm surprised she didn't call to let you know," Bella said.

"I got a message from her via Esme saying she was taking the week off, that was it. Did she tell you what the problem was with her and J? Are they okay?" she asked, looking concerned.

"She did tell me but she asked me to keep it quiet. I think they will be okay, but we'll just have to wait and see." Bella answered her again.

"You have to tell us what's going on! How else can we help if we have no clue what the circumstances are?" Rose spat with a raised voice.

I was surprised at this coming from Rose. Normally it pissed her off when we were all in each others business.

"We don't. This is something they need to get through as a couple without everyone interfering. Just leave it alone, she'll come to us if she wants our help," I said firmly.

"Oh, so you know too? Great. So what, the rest of us have to hang around and wait to see if they come back together or separated? I've been worried sick about them for the past week and she can't even be bothered to let me know I'll be running the store by myself for a week? And as for you two, I trusted you. It's nice to know you can't do the same in return. I'm going to see if Esme needs help with dinner," she said angrily and flounced out of the room.

"She'll come around, she has been really worried about Ali and J. She's probably hurt that Ali talked to you Bella, instead of going to her. She'll calm down," Emmett said as he picked up a now sleeping Cara and put her in the pack and play.

"She needs to realise it's not about her. Alice will talk to her when she's ready and not before. I'm just glad mom doesn't know what's going on yet." I answered him.

"Edward, Bella, can you come in here for a second?" my asked coldly from the kitchen.

"Spoke too soon. This should be good," Bella grumbled as we stood and made our way to the kitchen.

Rosalie was standing leaning back on the counter with a satisfied look on her face while my mom looked pissed.

"What is going on with Alice and Jasper? Rosalie said that you two know but won't tell anyone." she said looking between us.

"That's right. Alice asked us to keep it to ourselves so that's exactly what we're doing. You have a problem take it up with Alice," I answered with a shrug.

"You will tell me what's happening right now Edward. I have every right to know what is going on with my family," she spat at me.

I was pissed but when I turned to look at Bella I honestly was waiting for the steam to erupt.

"You can't demand that and expect him to tell all. Alice is an adult and would like for some privacy to deal with her problems. That does not mean we should turn it into an open forum and discuss it over dinner," Bella fumed.

"I am merely worried about my child and want to know if I can do anything to help her. I can't do that if I don't know what the issue is. I want to know if I can do anything for them," my mom said.

"And I would like to know when to expect my business partner back," Rosalie sneered.

"Well you know what Rose, she told you a week so that's when she'll back. God, I can't believe you! When you and Em found out about the infertility stuff, both of us were there for you and kept quiet so that you could deal with things before talking to your parents. Even though everyone was worried about you two we made out like everything was fine. When Em was off sulking and you were left at home we were there. And now when Alice needs the same thing instead of just accepting that you try and force our hand by tattling to your mother-in-law like a child! You're just pissed she came to talk to me instead of you. Get over yourself," Bella spat at Rose.

Rosalie at least had the decency to look ashamed.

"Esme, I understand that you're worried but I am not going to betray Alice. She is going through some things right now and wants to deal with them before she has to face everyone. I'm sorry I can't tell you more than that," she said firmly and I ran my hand over her shoulders as I pulled her to stand in front of me.

"Fine. I'm not feeling up to dinner tonight. Maybe you can all just help yourselves. It's nearly ready," my mom said as she dramatically flounced from the room.

"I'm not that hungry. Do you think we can just grab pizza on the way home?" Bella asked as she looked up at me.

"Sure baby. Whatever you want. Why don't you go and grab Carson and I'll get Arianna." I answered, kissing her head before she left the room.

I glared at Rosalie as I left to get the baby. I went into the living room to find her and Emmett jumping around.

"I take it it didn't go well?" he asked as I put Arianna's jacket on her.

"Nope. You might want to speak to your wife about keeping her mouth shut in future. I get she's pissed with Alice but she doesn't have to take it out on the rest of us." I said as I zipped her up and she wriggled around trying to get off my lap.

"I will. Just tell me one thing, is Ali okay, like healthy?" he asked looking scared.

"Yeah of course! If it was something like that I would tell you, it's stuff between her and J. She's not sick." I told him.

"Okay. Well, if you talk to her let her know I'm here if she needs me. Come out to the bar for lunch or dinner during the week okay?" he said with a grin.

We left and picked up a pizza, some wings and some mozzarella sticks on the way home. After we ate we bathed the kids and put them to bed before Bella got a call from Alice. She put the phone on speaker and placed it on the bed.

"Hey Ali, how are you?" Edward's here too, you're on speaker." she warned her.

"Hey, I'm good. How are you guys? I was just calling to find out why I have like seven missed calls from mom in the past hour or so. Is everything okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah, everything is fine. There was just some friction at dinner, or rather before dinner," I said and we went on to explain what had happened at my parents.

"I'm sorry you guys have been left in the middle of this. Rosalie needs to learn when to keep her mouth shut. I know that's a little 'pot meet kettle' but my mom is going to be worried sick now." she fumed.

We spoke for a little longer and Alice decided she was going to talk to our parents this weekend before facing Rose and Em.

*Flashback End*

On Monday, Sue had taken Kim into Sugar under the ruse of lunch to show her the place. Bella joined them and after Kim told her how miserable she was working at the re centre Bella let slip that she was looking for someone there. They got to talking and Kim is due to start on Monday so Bella will be able to train her soon and take some much needed time with the kids. As much as I wanted her to have the best of both worlds it was really eating her up, not spending the time she would like with them.

Bree introduced Bella to her boyfriend, James something or other. Bella didn't like him either. She said he didn't do anything and acted nice enough but there was just something about him that gave her the creeps. She asked Bree to ask him not to hang around when she was supposed to be working.

Tuesday dawned and it was work as usual. I was just finished emailing my old firm in Seattle about possible dates for me to come back out there when my cell phone rang. The screen showed Bella.

"Hey baby, I'm just going to head over to you soon," I said softly.

We had arranged to meet at Sugar for lunch.

"No, Edward, it's Jenna. Bella's mom showed up and she's pretty upset. I thought it best to call and have you come over here earlier than Bella said you'd planned," she said quietly.

"Okay Jenna I'll be there in five." I said as I quickly grabbed my jacket and ran.

I sped out of the studio and ran to Sugar. I got there about five minutes later just as I heard Bella shout.

"Over my dead body! My children have nothing to do with you nor will they ever! Get out of my shop, stay out of my life and away from my kids! Forget I exist!" she screamed as Renee looked on, shocked.

"Bella, I" she started.

"Renee, I think you should just leave. Bella obviously doesn't want you here," I said firmly to her.

"But I just want to see my daughter, her children, she tells me she has a daughter but then tells me I'll never see her. When did she become so cruel," Renee wailed.

"Probably around the time my mother walked out of my life to go shack up with her boyfriend! Go Renee!" Bella yelled.

"Look, I'm going to take Bella out back, don't be here when we come back," I told her as I scooped Bella up and carried her out back.

Bree followed us looking worried.

"Bree, can you make sure Renee leaves and offer a free coffee and pastry or take ten percent off the customers bills who had to see that."

"Sure Edward. Should I bring anything through for you guys?" she asked.

"No it's fine." I told her.

I sat with Bella until she calmed down and told me the whole story. Renee had heard that Bella had opened her own place through Angela's mom. She looked it up online and decided to visit Bella.

"She just walked right in and demanded I sit down and talk to her. Then she said she wanted to bring her husband with her but that she wasn't sure if I would comfortable with that. I told her I wasn't comfortable with her never mind her husband. She brought up all this crap about how she missed me and had heard that I'd had a baby. She wanted to meet Arianna, went as far as to ask if she could come to our house for dinner. When I told her no she told me I was being unreasonable. I told her that both of my children already had two more than capable grandmothers in their lives and didn't need her flaky ass. She demanded to know who their other grandma was, I told her to ask Charlie. Then she said that she would come out to Forks soon to see the kids so that they know their real grandma. That was when you came in. I swear I have never been as close to hitting another human being!" she fumed.

"Don't worry baby. She won't be getting near the kids. I do think we should tell Charlie she's been asking about Sue though. I wouldn't put it passed her to show up in Forks." I said as I held my girl tight and let her cry.

"I'm just so angry at her. She disappears and then when she decides she wants to be around we're expected to let her in. I don't even know where she lives! My own mother and I don't even know where she lives!" she cried.

By the time Bella calmed down enough for us to head home it was already after three. I decided to see if my mom would keep the kids for the night. I closed the bakery early and let the girls go home before I headed home with Bella. I called my parents house after Bella conked out in the car.

"Cullen residence," Rosalie's voice rang out.

"Is my mom or dad there?" I asked.

"Sure. You decided to tell us what's going on yet?" she asked coldly.

"No, I haven't but I've had a shit day and my wife is distraught so I'd like to speak to one of my parents please." I said just as coldly.

"Uh, sure hold on," she said quickly. I heard her call out to my mom in the background.

"Hello Edward, is everything okay?" she asked carefully.

"No, not really. Bella got a visit at the bakery today from Renee. As you can imagine it didn't go too well and she's really upset. Could you pick the kids up from Sue and keep them overnight? You'd need to take Carson to school in the morning and someone will need to pick up clothes for him," she cut me off.

"It's fine Edward, it's no problem. Is she okay?" she asked, sounding concerned.

"She will be. I just don't want the kids to see her upset. I'm going to ask Sue to open for her tomorrow, let her have a lie in at least. If we stay home we'll pick Carson up from school and get Arianna at lunchtime. If we go to PA I'll call you and let you know," I said as I saw Bella stir a little.

"Okay no problem. I'll call before we come to get Carson's school clothes. Tell Bella if she wants to talk I'm here," mom mom offered.

"Okay mom. I have to go call Sue. I'll talk to you later," I told her.

I hung up with my mom and called Sue, who readily agreed to open up tomorrow. My mom appeared a little after seven with a container of her chicken noodle soup and

turkey and swiss sandwiches for us, knowing that we probably wouldn't have ate when we came in.

And so after eating we headed up to bed where we watched TV before a fitful nights sleep. Bella had a few nightmares where Renee and some guy took the kids. I woke a few minutes ago and checked the clock to see it was a little after nine. I snuggled further into Bella's back and pulled her tight against my chest. I let out a contented sigh.

"What's got you sighing so early in the day?" my girl asked.

"Just enjoying lying here with you, knowing that we aren't in a hurry to be anywhere. How are you this morning?" I asked her.

"I'm okay, I'm still angry but I'm okay. I don't know why I got so upset. I guess she just pissed me off with the way she thought she could just come back and slot into my life as though nothing happened. And do you know, she never once asked about Carson. Not once. And I really need to get Angela to speak to Maura. She's been keeping in touch with my mom and filling her in. That shit needs to stop," she huffed.

"You done?" I asked as I kissed my way along her neck as my hands roamed her body.

We finally crawled out of bed around eleven. We headed to the diner for breakfast before Bella called Sue. She told Bella to have the day off so we enjoyed our breakfast and then went to the beach at La Push for a bit before we decided to head over to my mom's. While we were sitting I remembered I had to talk to Bella about something.

"Hey, I got an email from John yesterday. I need to go back to Seattle again but I wanted to ask you something. They want me to sit in on a new client meeting which is taking place a week from Friday so I was wondering if you'd want to come with me and we could spend the night, maybe Saturday too. What did you think?" I asked her.

"I think it sounds great but maybe just one night. I was thinking we could maybe work in a long weekend in a few months once Kim has started at the shop and has settled in. I don't like relying on Sue all the time, especially when she won't let me give her anything for helping out." she answered.

We walked along the beach and headed back to the car so that we could pick up Arianna. Just as we drove by Charlie's place we noticed a black car in the driveway.

"I wonder who that is. Pull over," Bella said and I flicked on my blinker.

We stopped a little way away from Charlie's so we walked back towards his house when we heard shouting.

"I have a right to know my grandchildren Charlie! Do you think because you got yourself someone new I would cease to exist?" Renee shrieked at him.

"No you crazy bitch, you ceased to exist for us when you fucked off with your teenage boyfriend!" Charlie growled at her.

As we neared the house we saw that Renee had a huge red mark on her cheek. For a second I thought Charlie had lost it but then I saw Sue standing behind him with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"He's not a teenager, he's thirty five years old. And anyway, at least he's not psycho like that broad. I'm not allowed to see the kid but she is? How fucked is that?" Renee shouted as Sue laughed at her.

"It's as fucked as you not even asking after the grandson who loved you until you left when he was three years old. What are you doing here Renee?" Bella asked quietly.

"I just wanted to see if Charlie would help me get you to see sense. A girl needs her mother when she has children Bella. One day you will want me around and I'm not going to hang around until you do," she said in a patronizing tone.

"That day will never come. Between Esme and Sue, the mother role in my life has been filled. Why don't you go and play happy families with your boyfriend? Leave us alone. We're all happy and doing well without you. You're not wanted or needed here," my girl said firmly.

I went over to stand beside her.

"Oh look, it's the stuck up little rich boy. I'm surprised you're still hanging around," she sneered.

"When did you become so nasty? What, because Edward is here with his wife and children you feel the need to speak to him like trash?"Bella spat at her.

"Child. He only has one. Carson will always be a Swan." Renee said firmly.

We all just kind of looked at each other but it Sue who filled Renee in.

"He hasn't been Carson Swan in going on two years you dumb bitch! His name is Carson Cullen, has been since Edward adopted him, making him legally Edward's son." she laughed.

"Look, I don't want to argue or fight. All I want is to meet my grandaughter. Can you just let me see her, just once?" she pleaded with Bella.

"No. And don't ask again. If you continue to harass me and my family I will seek out a restraining order against you. Go back to wherever it is you came from and leave us alone." Bella said coldly.

We went over and stood on the porch with Charlie and Sue and watched as Renee stamped her foot and then stormed to her car like a child throwing a tantrum.

"You kids here for a reason or just a visit? I need to get back to work," Charlie grumbled.

"No, we were just passing and seen the black car. We're on our way to pick up Arianna from Esme and then we need to pick up Carson. We'll see you at the weekend for dinner maybe?" Bella said and Sue hugged her.

"You sure will sweetie. Give those kids some love from me," she smiled and kissed Bella on the head.

"Hey, who's looking after the shop if you're here?" Bella asked Sue.

"Rosalie. Apparently, Esme filled her in on what had been happening and she wanted to help. Lana and Macy are at her place today and she said she was hanging around with nothing to do. I think she just wanted to help out so I came home." Sue smiled.

"Oh, okay. We'll see you guys later," she smiled.

We got to my parents place not long after and after receiving apologies from my mom we left to pick Carson up from school. He was so excited to see Bella there that it further cemented her decision to cut back on her hours.

We got them home and spent a few hours just hanging out around the house before having a family dinner and then putting the kids into bed. Then me and my wife spent some quality time with each other. Despite being completely satisfied and content when we were done and was sleeping on my chest I couldn't shake the feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach. I hoped it was just imagination and not some kind of forewarning.

_**So kind of a filler chapter but a few goings on. Next chapter Alice will be back but will Jasper? And will Edward's feelings come to fruition? **_

_**Thanks for reading and as usual, characters aren't mine.**_


	6. Truth Revealed

_**Hey guys, sorry it's taken so long for an update. There was a run in with a labrador puppy and my power cord at christmas and I've only just got a new one! **_

BPOV

I swear I couldn't wait for Sunday to get here. After all the Renee drama during the week I was ready for this week to be done but we still had Alice's dinner tomorrow night to go. Originally she wanted Edward and I to be there when her and Jasper told her parents as well as Emmett and Rosalie. She then decided it would be better for us to come over afterwards. Why? I don't know, but we did as asked.

Today had just been a pain in the ass since it started. First of all I got a flat on the way to work, after calling Jenna and having her come and pick me up so I was at work on time I had to wait two hours before Triple A came and got my keys so they could go and fix it. Then I had to get Edward to leave work and drive to my car to get the keys back. Then, once again, my order was all fucked up so I was going to start running short on ingredients if they didn't get it sorted within the next few days. Then I saw a black car that looked eerily like the one Renee had been driving around in, go past the bakery a few times. I was just steeling myself for her to come inside but she never showed, making me think I was getting paranoid.

Kim came in today and she did really well. Bree showed her the ropes of running the counter and we even gave her a few hours there on her own and she handled it wonderfully. I was working on typing up some basic instructions for the other things I would eventually want her to take over when my office door was knocked.

"Yeah?" I called out.

"Hey Bella, there's a woman out front who wants to order a birthday cake. Jenna is trying to finish off an order that's being picked up today so can you come and speak to her?" Bree asked.

"Sure. Give her a coffee and tell her I'll be right with her," I answered.

I saved what I was working on and closed down the programme. I headed out front to see Bree giving a coffee to a woman with crazy, flame red hair. It was really curly and she had tons of it so it looked like it was springing everywhere. I went over as Bree let the table.

"Hi, I'm Bella. I'll be handling your order. How can I help you?" I asked with a smile.

She gave an answering smile but it looked more like a sneer.

"I'm Victoria Laurent. I'm looking to order a birthday cake for my three year old daughter. Her party is a week on Saturday, I hope that time scale won't be a problem." she said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Not at all. So what kind of theme were you thinking?" I asked.

Soon enough we had settled on a princess theme. Like Arianna, Victoria said that her daughter, Andi, wasn't one for pink, so we agreed on the lilac colour I had used for Arianna's cake. It was to be a castle cake with a sugar cut out of some of the Disney princesses and covered in edible glitter. She paid her deposit and went to leave when she noticed a picture I had behind the counter.

"Is that your family?" she asked.

"It is. They're my life," I smiled and she gave me a confused look before quickly rearranging her face.

"They're lovely. I'll see you next week," she said and then left.

"That was weird," Bree commented.

I nodded and then got back to work, thinking no more about it. Eventually my work day was done and Edward met me so he could give me a lift to where my car had been left all day. I was glad to finally get home and relax. Friday went by quickly and Sue offered to run the shop tomorrow to give me the day off. We managed to get the kids to bed early and enjoyed a quiet night in front of the TV. Saturday came and we took the kids to the toy store in PA and had lunch before heading home to get their things together for their sleepover at my dads. We planned to have a quiet dinner before heading off the Alice's. She had asked her parents and Rose and Emmett to be there by seven and we were to go there at eight. I dropped the kids off to my dad and chatted to Sue before heading home to find Edward plating up dinner, the dining room table set with soft candlelight, soft music playing and a bottle of chilled white wine on the table.

"What's all this?" I asked as I went up behind him and put my arms around his waist.

"This is me treating my beautiful wife to a nice dinner before we go and face the madness. Go sit down and I'll bring it through," he said.

I went and poured us both a glass of wine before sitting down. Edward came in soon with two plates of chicken alfredo served over fettuccine.

"That smells amazing baby. Thank you so much," I said with a smile.

"It's the least I could do. It's been a pretty hectic week and it's still not over. Dig in angel," he said with a soft smile.

We chatted while we ate and then loaded the dishes in the dishwasher before taking our wine through to the living room to sit down. We just sat there enjoying the quiet knowing we were probably walking in to world war three. After a while I looked at the clock and it was already seven forty five.

"We should probably make a move, cause if we don't I'm not going to move," I said as I snuggled further against his chest.

He pulled me tighter against him.

"That sounds really good. But I suppose we should go and check on my crazy ass family. You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah. I just have to brush my teeth and grab my purse. You?" I asked.

"Once I brush I'm good to go. I'll drive over there, I've only had half the glass from dinner. We'll leave the car and get a taxi home or see if someone can give us a ride. Let's go."

So twenty minutes later we pulled up outside Alice and Jaspers to see Jasper standing on the front porch as Rosalie screamed in his face. Emmett appeared and tried to take Rose away but to our shock she turned and slapped him across the face before storming to her car. She got in and sped out of the driveway. We looked at each other before we got out of the car.

"Here we go," Edward murmured as he got out.

I loosened my seatbelt and grabbed my purse from where it sat at my feet. Edward opened the door and helped me out.

"I suppose we should go in," he said as he closed the door and locked the car.

"Is it wrong that I want to get back in the car and go home?" I asked quietly as we headed towards Jasper and Emmett.

"Hey, it's good to see you guys," Jasper said as he kissed my cheek and hugged me before giving Edward a half hug.

"It's good to see you too, it's been too long," Edward said with a raised eyebrow.

"I know. I just couldn't think things over properly with everyone around. I needed time. This week with just Alice and I meant we could really talk about things. She's really upset right now. Rose said some unforgivable things to her. Your mom is trying to console her right now." Jasper said with anger in his voice.

"She's just upset. You know Rose, once she calms down she'll apologize to you both." Emmett said quietly.

"Do you honestly think that's going to make things right between them. For fucks sake Emmett she called her a murderer!" Jasper exclaimed.

"She did what?" Edward asked, sounding pissed.

I couldn't blame him.

"She didn't take what Alice told us all that well. All she could see was that Alice had the chance to have what we wanted to have. She basically told Alice she murdered her own child. That was after she called her spoiled and self-centred." Emmett said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I thought you would have taken it worse out of the two of you," I said almost without thinking.

"At first I was angry but when I saw Alice fall apart and how upset Jasper was I knew they needed me to be there for them more than stomp out or lose my temper." he answered.

"I think it's great you're here for them Em. They need us all right now," I said warmly to him.

He had really surprised me. I looked up at him and saw a small smile as he rubbed the bright red hand print his wife had left on his face. We headed into the living room and found Alice on the sofa sobbing in Esme's arms as Carlisle knelt at her feet, rubbing his hand on her knee. Both her parents had silent tears running down their faces.

Edward and I gave them a small smile before Edward sat at his sisters other side. She looked up and fell into his arms when she saw who was there. I went over and kissed her head before motioning for Jasper to join me in the kitchen. I sat on one of the stools they had in there as Jasper went to he fridge and got out a beer and a bottle of sine before pouring me a glass.

"How are you doing with everything?" I asked.

"It is what it is. We both made the decision together and over time I've dealt with it. Obviously it wasn't as hard for me as it was for her, I mean she was the one carrying the child. Now that we've sorted out our plans for the future I just want Alice to heal so we can get to them you know? She said you told her therapy may be a good idea. She's going to look into it on Monday. Thank you for being there for her. I know how hard it'd been for her to deal with all of this," he said.

"Of course. I just wish I could do more for her. Obviously I'll be there for her whenever. You too." I answered with a smile.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before I noticed the food lying on the counter.

"Did you guys not have dinner before you talked?" I asked.

"No. As per usual Rosalie had to know what was going on as soon as she walked in the door. We basically spent a good forty five minutes with her just shouting and rambling. We never got around to dinner." he shrugged.

"Well, how about I order something for you all and clean this up? You go through and talk with everyone. I'll be in soon," I told him.

He started to protest but I told him to go. I called and ordered a couple of pizzas and some sides before putting everything back in the fridge and cleaning the kitchen. When the door rang I got it and set everything out on the dining room table along with some beers and glasses with the bottle of wine and went into the living room.

"Um guys, I ordered some food if anyone's hungry," I said as they looked up.

"Thanks sweetheart. I think we could all do with something," Carlisle said with a smile.

They stood and headed into the dining room. Alice stopped on her way passed and gave me a hug.

"Thank you so much Bella. For listening and not judging me. And for ordering dinner. I could only imagine Emmett's face when he realised the food was all sitting in the kitchen yet to be cooked," she said with a small laugh.

"It's good to see a smile on your face," I told her.

"We'll see how long it lasts," she said wryly before heading past me to the dining room.

I wandered over to where Edward was still sitting on the couch. I sat on his lap and he rested his head against my chest.

"You okay?" I asked him as I ran my fingers through his hair and lightly scratched his scalp.

"Yeah. Just sad for them. My mom and dad are pretty cut up about it but they've told her that they're there for her no matter what. Emmett told her the same and I think it meant a lot after everything Rose spat at her."

"I can't believe Rosalie sometimes. I mean, I've always been closer to her than Alice and I never suspected she could act the way she has this past week. I knew she would be upset but I honestly thought she would see the state of Alice and calm down. She's making the whole thing out to be personal, as though Alice did it to hurt her from the sounds of it," I said.

"That's typical Rosalie behaviour. At times she can be really compassionate and at others she can be so selfish. I'll be surprised if Emmett even gets into the house tonight. We should probably go into the dining room, even if we aren't eating," he sighed.

We stood and went through and sat at the table.

"Aren't you two going to eat something? There's enough here to feed an army!" Esme laughed.

"We ate dinner before we came over. We actually had a meal without constantly telling Carson to slow down or scolding Arianna for throwing her food on the floor. It was like heaven," I joked.

"I really miss the kids, how are they?" Jasper asked.

"They're good. Carson's soccer season is just about finished and Arianna is growing like a weed. Alice still tries to get her into anything pink with frills but she's not having it," I laughed.

"Her mother has brain washed her against me. I'll just need to try my luck with the next one," she said with her nose in the sir.

"What if it's a boy?" Edward teased and everyone stopped to look at us.

"Are you guys trying again?" Alice asked.

"No, not yet. We're waiting until Arianna is a little older and Sugar is more established." I answered.

"You two are going to end up with a whole soccer team of kids, I can just see it!" Alice laughed.

"Not that many but we're not done yet. How are Cara and Evan Em? I've not seen them this week with everything," I said sipping my wine.

"They're good. Cara's starting to make sounds, we don't think it'll be long before she's trying words. Evan is coming on leaps and bounds. He just loves daycare. He has a few little friends and he had some play dates with them this week. He thought it was so cool that his friends could come to his house instead of just seeing them at daycare." he said smiling as he spoke of his kids.

"I can't wait to meet them Em, once everything calms down," Jasper said.

"You'll meet them tomorrow at dinner. Even if Rose doesn't want to go she can't keep them away from their family. Evan was going nuts yesterday because he wanted to see Carson. They need routine and part of that is family dinner on Sundays," he said firmly.

"Well, I'll meet them tomorrow then. Is everyone done?" Jasper asked as he stood to clear the table.

The guys all cleared up and headed to the den to watch the highlights from some sports thing and us girls went to the living room. Esme and Alice sat on the couch and I sat on the other sofa facing them. Esme turned to me.

"Bella, I know I already apologized to you and Edward but I just want to thank you for being there for Alice last weekend when she needed someone. It's a good thing she didn't go to Rose as she normally did. God knows where we'd be now." she said shaking her head.

"Mom, we can't fault Rosalie for being angry. Don't get me wrong, she hurt me incredibly with the things that she said but she has a right to her own feelings. I just don't know what's going to happen on Monday at work," she said anxiously.

We talked until late with the guys joining us. Just before midnight I let out a huge yawn.

"Sorry!" I said with a laugh as everyone turned to look at me.

"It's getting late baby, you ready to go?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. Will you call a cab?" I asked him.

"I'll take you guys home. I've only had one beer and it was hours ago. Mom, dad do you guys need a ride?" Emmett asked as he stood.

"I think we'll stay a little longer. We'll get a cab." Esme said, obviously not ready to leave her daughter yet.

"You guys can stay the night if you want," Jasper offered.

"We'll see. Now, we'll see you guys tomorrow for dinner." she said as she stood to hug us goodbye.

By the time we got home I was exhausted. I went straight upstairs and crawled into bed. I heard Edward come in and spend a few minutes in the bathroom before he came to bed. He lay on his back and pulled me to his side.

"'I'm sorry baby. I totally planned on jumping your bones tonight but I am so tired," I said through a yawn.

"I'll forgive you this time but you are mine tomorrow before we go to pick up the kids," he said with a chuckle.

He kissed me on the head and pulled me tighter against him before we fell asleep. I woke a short time later when I felt Edward get out of bed.

"What's wrong?" I asked groggily.

"There's someone at the door. Go back to sleep, I'll be back soon," he said as he shoved his jeans over his boxers and padded out of the room.

He returned a few minutes later and I could hear someone moving around somewhere in the house.

"Who was it?" I asked.

"Emmett. Rose wouldn't let him in the house and he didn't want to start another fight when the kids were home," he answered.

"She really is a piece of work. Wait, who had the kids earlier?" I asked.

"Macy from the store. Go back to sleep it's late," he murmured and held me tightly as we went back to sleep.

I was awakened the next morning with kisses all along the back of my neck and shoulders. Before I had even opened my eyes I felt Edward reach his hand down between my legs and rub me firmly before pushing two fingers inside.

"Hmm, more," I murmured as I moved my hips in time with his fingers.

"You have no idea how much you've been teasing me pretty girl, moaning and rubbing back against me while you slept. What were you dreaming about that has you so needy this morning?" he asked.

"I, oh, I don't remember," I panted.

"Well how about I just come up with something on my own," he whispered.

He pulled my leg back over his opening me up to him. Two orgasms later for me and one for him we lay there spent and still joined when I remembered we had a guest last night.

"Shit! Do you think Emmett heard us?" I asked, panicked.

"Baby, I think every neighbour in the street heard you," Edward chuckled.

"Aw man! He is so going to be teasing me all day!" I whined.

"I think he may have other things on his mind today. We should get up, it's already past ten," he said as he planted another kiss on my neck before pulling out of me.

I pouted at the feeling of loss I always got when he left me. He kissed my pout away.

"We'll have more time later when the kids are asleep. Do you want to join me in the shower baby?" he purred, as if I'd say no.

Another orgasm each later and we dressed before heading downstairs to find Emmett and the kids in the kitchen. Evan came bounding over when he saw us.

"Aunt Bewwa!" he squealed. "Whes Tarson?" he asked.

"He's at his grampaw's house. We're going to pick him up in a little while. You hungry?" I asked as I scooped him up.

He nodded before laying his head on my shoulder.

"Well, how about uncle Edward puts on a DVD for you in the living room while I make some pancakes?" I asked him.

He nodded again and Edward took him from me and headed for the living room. I went to the pantry to grab what I needed for breakfast before going to the fridge. I noticed a pot of coffee already made so I poured Edward and I both a cup as he came in before turning to face Emmett.

"So," I started.

"So," Em said back with a smile.

"So, how come you already have the kids at this time in the morning? I thought you'd be in bed still," I said as I sipped my coffee.

"I woke around eight and decided to head over there so that I'd hopefully be there before they got up. Rosalie let me in and I grabbed a shower. When I came downstairs they both were ready and she had a diaper bag packed for this one," he said motioning to Cara who was sitting in Arianna's high chair, "And a back pack with a change of clothes for Evan and some of his toys. She apparently needs some time to herself today so she wanted me to have the kids. She said she'll be back by the time we get home from dinner tonight. She was out the door before I even had a chance to speak," he said as he fed Cara another mouthful of baby porridge.

"I hope you don't mind me bringing them over but mom and dad still aren't home and I didn't want to stay at home. I did come up to check it was okay but you two sounded otherwise engaged," he said with a smirk.

"Any more out of you and you'll be eating that goop too," I said motioning to Cara's breakfast.

I made breakfast and we decided to take all the kids to the park before going to Esme's. We actually had a nice dinner with no fighting or bickering and no temper tantrums from the kids. We headed home and got the kids into bed with little fuss as they were exhausted from all the running around they did today. When I kissed Arianna goodnight and came out of her room I heard Edward on the phone in our room. I went in just as he ended his call.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Emmett. Rosalie has decided she needs time out. She's left town for a while." he said angrily.

_**So, a different side of Rose. Wonder how that will pan out.**_

_**Just wanted to say, I know there are probably a ton of errors in my stories, I don't have anyone check them over and although I check sometimes they slip through. Please point out any mistakes if and when you read them so I can correct them!**_

_**Will hopefully have the next update up by the end of the week since the last two have been shockingly late!**_

_**Characters not mine!**_


	7. Rose Returns

_**Hey back for a new chapter! Enjoy!**_

EPOV

The week went by in a blur. Monday I stayed home from work and spent the day with Arianna and Cara before picking Evan up from daycare. Emmett got his shifts covered for the week except for one or two so it ended up we barely had to help out.

Bella spent the week training Kim further and this Saturday she would be running the place on her own with Sue there if she needed her. Bella was working a little later tonight on a little girls birthday cake so it was ready to go when her mother picked it up tomorrow. We had decided since she had the day off we would do something with the kids. Carson wanted to go and see a movie but we really couldn't with Arianna. I also wasn't sure if we were going to have Emmett's kids or not. Rosalie had called every night to say goodnight to Evan but all she had said to Emmett was she'd be home soon. He was due to work from four until closing but so far he didn't know whether she'd be home or not.

I finished the paperwork I was doing and closed up my studio before heading home. I had to go to my parents to pick up Arianna and Carson as it was my mom's day to have them. I could see there was something on my mom's mind as soon as I stepped in the door.

"How was she?" I asked as I took in my sleeping princess in her pack and play.

"She was fine. She was a little whiny so I put her in there and read to her until she fell asleep. Was she up late last night?" she asked.

"No, but she was up during the night. Don't know why, she just woke up, babbled for ten minutes and then went back to sleep. Where's Carson?" I asked.

"Outside with your dad. They're throwing a baseball around. So, have you seen your brother this week?" she asked.

"Yeah, I saw him on Monday. Why?" I asked.

"I was just wondering if everything was okay. Normally I have Cara once or twice a week while Rose works but I haven't heard from her all week and the baby hasn't been dropped off. I went over there last night but they weren't at home." she answered.

"I'm not sure. I'll ask if I see him. What are your plans for the weekend?" I asked her, changing the subject.

"Tomorrow I have a few of the girls coming over for lunch and then I think we're going over to Sue and Charlie's for dinner. Sunday will just be my usual cleaning and then dinner with you guys. What are you and Bella up to?" she asked.

"I'm not sure yet. Bella's off tomorrow so we're going to do something with the kids. Maybe take them down to First Beach or something. We'll see. I'm going to head out. Bella's working later tonight so I'll feed the kids and get them settled and then we can eat when they go to bed," I said as I went to grab the baby but my mom stopped me.

"Why don't you leave the kids here for the night? You and Bella rarely get time alone without the kids and if she's off tomorrow it would let you sleep in and have the morning together. We're not doing anything tonight anyway and I'm sure you're dad has a new DVD for Carson to watch," she said with a grin.

My father had started buying Carson DVD's all the time and the two of them would settle in his den with a bowl of popcorn and watch a film or two together while my mom played with Arianna.

"I'm not sure. Let me call Bella and I'll let you know," I told her.

"Okay I'll be in the kitchen," she smiled and left.

I pulled my phone out and hit speed dial two. My sweet wife's voice came on the line a second later.

"Hi baby, I'm in the middle of something can I call you back?" she asked.

"I just need to ask you something quickly. My mom wants to keep the kids tonight is that okay with you?" I asked.

"Um, sure. Just make sure they have clothes and stuff for tomorrow and warn her that Arianna might wake during the night, to ignore her and she'll fall back asleep on her own. I really need to go baby, I'm in the middle of finishing a cake that's being picked up in an hour. I love you," she said.

"Love you too. See you later baby," I crooned into the phone and then pressed end.

I told my mom the kids would be spending the night and then ran home to get them clothes and pyjamas and stuff. When I got back I spent a little time with them before heading to the store. I decided to make Bella dinner and run her a bath when she got in. She didn't expect to get home until around seven which meant he had been out of the house for around fourteen hours today. I got what I needed for spaghetti and meatballs with marinara sauce before grabbing a bottle of wine and some french bread to make garlic bread and headed home. I had just finished running her bath when I heard her call out from downstairs. I met her at the bottom of the stairs and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Mmm, you taste sweet," I told her.

"I had a bag of icing sugar explode in my face. It went everywhere," she giggled.

"Well it's a good job I ran you a bath then isn't it," I smiled.

"You did? That sounds like heaven right about now. What is that I can smell?" she asked.

"That would be the marinara sauce. You go up and get in the tub. I'll bring you a glass of wine and then I'll finish dinner while you soak," I told her.

"You are too good to me. I love you." she grinned.

"I know. I love you too. Now scoot," I said as I popped her butt.

I took her up a glass of wine before heading down to finish making dinner. I was just putting it all on the table when two things happened at once. Bella came downstairs looking relaxed in a pair of shorts and one of my t-shirts and the doorbell rang. We looked at each other for a second before I went to answer it.

"Hey bro, just thought I'd come over and hang out. Mom took the kids so I'm kind of at a loose end," Emmett said with a sad look on his face.

"Uh, sure, come in. Have you eaten?" I asked.

He shook his head no so I went to fix another place at the table as Bella came into the kitchen.

"Oh, hey Em. How are you holding up?" she asked as she sat down.

"I'm okay. I just didn't want to spend the night at home alone. Mom called and asked to take the kids, 'to give Rose and I the night off'. I swear she was just fishing," he said as his eyes lit up when I sat a plate in front of him.

"She was. She asked me earlier if everything was okay with you since she hasn't had the baby this week. I told her I thought everything was fine but I hadn't saw you since Monday." I told him as I topped up Bella's glass and put her plate down in front of her.

I grabbed my own food and wine before sitting down.

"I know. I don't want to pile more on her and dad. They're still dealing with Ali's bombshell. I'm hoping she's going to be back tomorrow anyway. I'll call her later an find out about tomorrow. Are you sure you two are okay with the kids if I have to work?" he asked.

"Of course we are. Just drop some stuff off for them and they can spend the night. If you want to come back here after work and crash so you see the kids on Sunday morning that's fine. If not come over for breakfast," Bella told him.

"Okay. Listen, I can't thank you guys enough. You've been great with me and the kids this week. I don't what I would have done without you both." He said in a moment of rare sincerity from him.

"That's what we're here for Em." I told him.

I thought he'd head home after dinner but when I finished cleaning the kitchen he was on the sofa with Bella, getting ready to watch The Hangover Part two. I sighed inwardly as I sat down and Bella soon manoeuvred so that she was laying with her head in my lap. When the movie was over I hoped he would leave but he sat on. Around eleven Bella started yawning.

"I'm going to head to bed guys. I'll see you when you come up baby. Goodnight Em," she said as she left the room after pressing a kiss to my lips.

"So, want to watch another movie?" he asked.

"Sure," I answered.

I mean what could I do? This is my brother and he's going through a hard time right now.

"Don't sound so convincing," he chuckled.

"No, it's fine. What do you want to watch?" I asked trying to sound more enthusiastic.

"Seriously, who stole your candy?" Emmett asked with a chuckle and I just laughed a little as I went to look at the DVDs. "You should be happy you got a night off from the, oh shit." I looked up at him. "you guys get a night off from the kids and end up babysitting me instead. I'm sorry dude, I never even thought. My head is so full of this shit with Rose it never even occurred that you guys wanted to be alone," he rambled and it made me feel like the worst brother on the planet.

"It's fine Em. Once you two sort your shit out I'll hold you to a nights babysitting. Now what do you want to watch? The Godfather?" I asked holding it up but he stood and shoved his feet into his sneakers.

"It's cool. I'll head home, I've kept you guys long enough. I'll call in the morning and let you know about tomorrow night. Goodnight bro," he said and headed out the front door.

"Night Em," I called after him.

I shut everything off and made sure the house was locked up before I went upstairs to find Bella, sounds asleep in bed. I smiled at her as I got ready for bed and crawled in beside her. I fell asleep pretty quickly. I was awakened the next morning by Bella's cell phone ringing on her bedside table. I checked the clock and saw it was only eight thirty. I quickly grabbed her phone and answered it without looking. Bella hadn't even flinched and I didn't want her to waken. I made my way out into the hallway.

"Hello?" I spoke hoarsely.

"Edward? Shit did I wake you? I thought I called Bella's phone," Rose said quietly.

"You did. She has the day off and she's still sleeping. I grabbed her phone so she didn't wake up." I answered shortly.

"I'm sorry, I assumed she'd be at work and I wanted to go in and talk to her. Do you think she'd meet me today?" she asked.

"So you're back then?" I asked her.

"I'm on my way. I stopped in PA last night and I'm just having something to eat before I leave. Look I know I fucked up by leaving. It was all just too much and I didn't know how to deal with it all. My head is just all over the place and I acted without thinking. I also know how horrible I was to Ali and if she'll let me I'll be grovelling until she accepts my apology. It was just too much," she said sadly.

"I know it probably was but that doesn't excuse how you treated my sister. It took a lot for her to tell us all what happened and she didn't need her best friend, the one she probably thought she could trust the most, screaming names at her. I know you know all of this and it isn't my place to be saying all this to you but didn't see her after you left. She was a mess.

You and Emmett were the two she was most worried about telling, especially after Em's reaction when Bella and I were pregnant. She knew it would hurt you both deeply that she could've had a baby and didn't when you two want that more than anything. Then you left your kids Rose. You could have taken them with you but instead you left them with Em when you know he works crazy hours at the bar most weeks. We were happy to help out but it wasn't us they wanted." I told her honestly.

"I know. I've thought of nothing but that the whole week. I spoke to Em before I called and I'm meeting him before he goes to the bar later to talk. He said you and Bella had agreed to watch the kids if he needed to work, do you think you could keep them for an hour or so to let us talk? I know I have no right to ask but," I cur her off.

"It's fine Rose. We'll have them here and they can stay for dinner. Look, I'm not sure what we're doing today. The kids are at my mom's but past picking them up I have no clue. I'll have her call you when she gets up." I told her.

"Okay. Thanks Edward, for everything. Em told me you guys helped him out this week and hung out with him. It means a lot to me as much as you didn't do it for me. I know you all must hate me right now but I will fix this," she said firmly.

"I don't hate you right now. I hate what you did but I don't hate you. Look, I'm going to go but I will have Bella call you once she's up." I promised.

"Okay Edward. Bye," she said as she ended the call.

I went back to bed and when I couldn't sleep I decided to read for a bit. Just before ten the house phone rang.

"Morning son, I was just wondering when you wanted to pick the kids up. There's no hurry, your mothers friends are coming over around one so I thought if the kids are still here I'd take them to the park but I wasn't sure if they'd still be here," he trailed off.

"We'll be over before then. I'm not sure what we're doing yet but I'll call as soon as Bella gets up," I told him.

"Okay son. Call when you know. Talk to you soon," he said cheerily as he hung up.

"Who was that?" Bella asked sleepily from beside me.

"My dad. He was wondering when we were picking up the monsters. I said I'd call him back. Rosalie called as well. She wants to talk to you today. She thought you'd be at work so she called at like eight thirty. I don't know how you slept through it," I chuckled.

"Hmm, me either but I'm glad I did. I had an amazing sleep. What does she want to talk to me for?" she asked as she looked up at me.

"I'm not sure. She's coming back today. We're watching the kids later while her and Em talk for a bit before he goes to work. She thinks we all hate her. She probably thought you'd be the one who would actually listen to her and not immediately start shouting," I said. "You hungry?" I asked.

Just then her stomach growled.

"A little. In fact a lot. I also really need to go to the bathroom." she mumbled.

"Well I can't help you with that but I can fix breakfast. I'll head down, come down when you're ready," I told her before slipping a pair of sweats on and heading downstairs.

I quickly made some french toast and bacon along with coffee and orange juice. Bella came down wrapped in her fluffy robe yawning her head off. Soon enough we had eaten breakfast and I was just getting in the car to head to the park when Rosalie pulled into the driveway. She looked like shit, and that was me being kind. She had purple bags under her red rimmed eyes and she was really pale. She looked like she'd lost weight as well. The thing that stood out most was the way she was dressed. Normally Rose had her face perfectly made up and not a hair out of place. Today she had on a pair of baggy jeans, a white tank and a pair of flip flops. Her hair was pulled back messily, the way Bella did when she was taking a bath or doing stuff around the house and wanted her hair out of her face, and she had not one lick of make up on.

"Hey Edward," she said hoarsely.

"Hey Rose. Bella's inside, I was just going to meet my dad and the kids at the park." I said, feeling really awkward.

"I know. Em said he's taking our two as well. Could you maybe hang back ten minutes? It'd be easier to talk to both of you at the same time. I won't take long, I promise," she said looking up at me.

"Uh, sure. Let's head inside," I said as I shoved my keys in my pocket.

I went back inside with Rosalie trailing after me.

"Baby? Rose is here," I called out.

"Do you mind if I use the bathroom first?" Rosalie asked, looking a little green.

"No, you never have to ask. We'll be in the kitchen," I told her.

I walked through and found Bella cutting up sandwiches while something baked in the oven.

"Something smells good in here," I said as I pulled out a seat from the table.

"It's vanilla cupcakes. I figured the boys could have them if they ate their lunch. I thought you were going to the park already," she said over her shoulder.

"I was but Rosalie asked me to stay. She's in the bathroom. Can I do anything to help?" I asked.

"Um, I think all I have to do is cut up some fruit and veggies for the kids and we're good to go. We can do that when Rose is done. Do you want a drink?" she asked.

I nodded and she pulled three bottles of water from the fridge. Rosalie walked into the kitchen and stood nervously in the doorway. Bella and I had both agreed while we were getting ready that we'd hear her out and not jump down her throat the minute she walked in the door.

"Come in, sit down. Do you want some water or juice or something?" Bella asked her as Rosalie slowly came into the kitchen.

Some water would be good." she murmured and sat down opposite me.

Bella passed her the bottle of water from her seat at the end of the table and then we sat and waited fro her to speak. She seemed to be gathering her thoughts so we let her be.

"God this is, I've just been so stupid. Okay. First off I want to thank you guys. I already said this to Edward on the phone but Em told me how you let him stay here and helped him with the kids until he sorted work out. So thank you for doing that, we definitely owe you some babysitting in the future. I also want to apologize for acting the way I did last Saturday. I don't know if I said anything to you as I stormed out of Ali's, everything is kind of a blur," she said quietly looking at her folded hands on the table.

"You didn't, say anything to us. We were still in the car when you drove off. What happened Rose? I mean I knew you weren't going to be happy when you found out but I no way imagined it would end up like this," Bella said softly.

"I know. I need to go back a couple of weeks. Remember when we went shopping with the girls for new shoes for Arianna and I got nauseous?" she asked Bella.

I had no idea what they were talking about but Bella nodded so obviously she did.

"Well, for a week or so after that it was the same and then it eased up so I thought it was a bug. Then it came back three fold, instead of just feeling sick I was throwing up al the time. The Thursday before we went to Alice's I went to the doctors and I found out I was pregnant," she sniffed and I realised she was crying.

"Rose, that's amazing," Bella breathed and I realised she was crying too.

"You'd think. I was ecstatic. Then the nurse cracked a really bad joke about how Emmett wouldn't think it was his. It got the wheels turning in my mind and I thought, what if he doesn't think it's his? I panicked and I decided to keep quiet until I could figure things out in my head. I was already upset and a bag of nerves by the time we got to Alice's. I know you guys had said that she was fine but I was still really worried and then when she told us about her baby, I couldn't help but think of the baby inside me. I kept thinking that it was just a poor little baby like mine and my temper just erupted, It was like I couldn't keep the words in my mouth.

The moment I saw the shock and horror on Emmett's face I needed to get out of there. I drove home and I just couldn't stay at the house. I packed a bag and left it downstairs as soon as Macy left. I sat up the whole night crying about the mess I had made and I couldn't see any other action but to go away and get my head straight. As soon as I got as far as PA I knew I had made the wrong decision but I couldn't just go back, damn pig-headedness. So I went to my parents. The minute my mom saw me she pulled me into her arms and just let me get it all out. I slept for about three days, only waking long enough to eat and call the kids. I wanted to come home a couple of days ago but my mom convinced me to go and see our specialist to find out how I had managed to get pregnant in the first place. I got in to see him yesterday and then I drove back to PA. I stayed at that hotel across the street from the store, I was tired and I didn't want to risk driving any further in the dark. As soon as I got up this morning I called Emmett and then you guys and here I am," she shrugged.

I went and got her tissues and when I turned Bella was sitting beside her with her arm around her.

"What did the doctor say yesterday?" I asked.

"He basically said that although it was extremely unlikely that we would ever have a child of our own, it wasn't impossible. He said that we had just found ourselves as one of the happier statistics. I broke down and told him everything that had been going on. He said that the stress wasn't good for me and that I needed to talk to Emmett. He also said that from what he could tell going by my cycle that I was around seven weeks gone. He wanted to do an ultrasound but I asked if I could wait until Emmett was there. He told me to book in with a regular ob/gyn. There's no need for him to be involved since there is no reason why I won't have a normal pregnancy. He also said that my erratic behaviour was probably caused by the stress I was putting myself under and hormones. Not that I'm making excuses. I was still a huge raging bitch," she answered.

"So what are you going to do now?" Bella asked.

"First of all, I need to tell Emmett about the baby. Then once we deal with that and talk about everything else, I need to speak to Alice and Jasper. Lastly I need to apologize to your mom and dad. They must think I'm a monster and I can't even begin to think what Alice and Jasper will have to say to me," she said quietly shaking her head.

"Well, you know that everyone is going to be ecstatic about the baby. Mom and dad will be fine as long as everyone else is. As for Alice and Jasper, well, it's not going to be easy but the sooner you talk to them, the sooner you'll know. It can't be good for the baby for you to be fretting over this. Now, I'm not saying everyone is just going to forget but through time I'm sure everything will work out," I said as I rubbed her arm.

"Thanks Edward. And you Bella. Look, I'd better let you guys get to the park. Can you tell Emmett I'll be at the house whenever he's ready?" she asked.

"Of course. Don't you want to come with us so you can see the children?" Bella asked her.

"I think it's best if I don't. Look at the state of me, Carlisle will be wondering what the hell is going on and I'd rather talk to Em about this one first," she said with a small smile as she rubbed her tummy.

"Okay, well why don't you go home, take a bath, not a hot one mind, and then try and relax for a it. We'll tell Em you're at home but ask him to give you an hour or so. By the time we finish up here and get through lunch he can head over. We can bring the kids and Carlisle back here and they can play outside until you two are done. I'm going to call Jack at the bar and ask him to arrange cover for Emmett tonight. I don't think he'll want to work after you two get through. You can come get the kids whenever," Bella told her.

"Okay sounds good. Are you sure you don't mind having the kids when you're having a day off?" she asked as we stood from the table.

"Of course not. You guys helped us with Carson when we needed it. Now, go. I'll talk to you later," Bella ordered.

Rosalie left after that and we finished fixing lunch before heading to the park. When we got there dad was pushing Cara on the baby swing while Emmett played with the boys with a soccer ball and Arianna slept in her stroller. We gathered them up and put out the food on one of the tables before sitting down to eat. When it was time for Emmett to leave he started to grab his kids things. I went over to him, out of earshot of my dad.

"Just leave that. The kids are coming with us. Rose is waiting at home for you." I told him.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Of course." I said as I took the diaper bag from him.

"How did she seem?" he asked.

"To be honest, a mess. She knows she fucked up but there are reasons behind it. Look, I was pissed at her for the way she treated Ali too but do me a favour, hear her out before you react," I said and he looked at me weirdly.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Just trust me Em. Now go. We'll take the kids home and dad can drive your two. We'll be there when you get through," I told him.

He shrugged before going over to say bye to Evan and Cara. Evan fussed a little until he found out he was coming with us. My dad looked confused but we just kind of ignored him. We stayed at the park before we went home and let the kids loose on the yard to play. I headed inside to grab the sunscreen to put some more on the boys and found Bella in the kitchen fixing some drinks for them.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm just nervous for Rose and Em. Do you think they'll be okay?" she asked, coming over and resting her head on my chest.

I wrapped my arms around her, holding her tightly.

"I hope so baby, I hope so,"

_**Ooh, Rose is pregnant1 I wonder how Emmett will take the news? Next chapter won't be long!**_

_**Characters Not Mine.**_


	8. Life and Plans

_**Sorry this took so long guys! Real life has priority I'm afraid. Now, last time we were here Rosalie had just returned after yelling nasty things at Alice and leaving town. She told E&B she was pregnant and had left their kids with them until her and Em spoke. Let's see what's happening now.**_

BPOV

My stomach was in knots all afternoon. We hadn't had any tearful phone calls yet so they had to be at least talking. Carlisle had asked why Emmett took off without the kids but we told him that we were just giving him some time to himself before he went to work. He had told his dad that Rosalie was visiting her parents but was due back either today or tomorrow so he never questioned where she was. At least, he never questioned Emmett.

I took some juice boxes for the boys and a couple of sippy cups with cool water in them for the girls as well as beers for Edward and Carlisle and a bottle of water for myself. Arianna was splashing around in her little paddling pool while Edward and the boys played soccer. You'd think they had enough earlier but apparently not. Carlisle was sitting on the back steps watching Arianna and Cara, who was asleep on one of the loungers.

"Here you go," I said as I offered him his beer.

I sat Edward and the boys drinks down on the table before joining Carlisle on the steps.

"Thanks sweetie. The kids are having so much fun, it's a shame Emmett had to go," he said, taking a sip straight from the bottle.

"It is." I answered.

"You know, he thinks he's being so secretive but I know there was nothing wrong with Rose's mom. I met her aunt on Monday and she said everyone was fine. So, I'm wondering, where my daughter-in-law has been this past week," he said, turning to look at me.

I sipped my water as I thought of how to answer him.

"You really should ask Emmett about this. And Rosalie was at her mom's," I replied.

"I have no doubt she was. What I don't understand is why. Now, I haven't said anything to Esme because A, it's none of our business unless the kids make it so and B, she's still upset with the whole situation with Alice and Jasper. I just hoped that Alice would have taught you all that you can come to us with anything." he said sadly.

"Look Carlisle, I really shouldn't be saying anything but I can tell you under strict confidence provided it goes no further. It'll probably all come out anyway but,"

"I promise I won't say a word," he answered.

"Rosalie left town on Sunday to go and stay at her mothers. She didn't know how to deal with everything that she found out on Saturday . She is back and Emmett and her are talking things out right now. I'm sure it won't all be resolved today but I am sure that they will be fine," I told him.

"Okay. That's all I needed to know. Now, are there any of those cupcakes left?" he asked with a grin.

We sat out until the sun started to go down before we got the kids washed and changed and made dinner. I was feeling lazy what with the warm weather and enjoying my day off so I made a huge bowl of salad and called out for pizza. Esme was having one of the girls stay for dinner so Carlisle decided to eat with us. When we were done he headed home after offering to drop Evan and Cara off. We declined and he went on his way. The boys were getting a little too hyper so we decided to get them ready for bed. I put them both in the tub and fetched pyjamas for them while Edward made up a pallet on the living room floor with a could of comforters and blankets along with a ton of pillows. When I got the boys downstairs they lay down to watch a movie. Edward sat with them while I took the girls up to get them ready. I got them both bathed in our bathroom before taking them out of my bedroom. I got them both in diapers before dressing them. I held Arianna's hand and got her to walk to her room while I carried Cara. I laid them both in bed before reading them a story. When they were out I got Arianna's pack and play and set it up in our room before moving Cara in there. I left both room doors open and sat the baby monitor on the shelf in the hallway so I could listen for them both before heading downstairs.

When I got there I found Evan out cold and Carson not far behind him. I silently went to the couch and sat down against Edward. Once Carson was asleep we shut off the TV and went out to sit on the patio with the baby monitor between us on the table and the doors between here and the living room wide open.

"Did the girls go down okay?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. Arianna was out the minute her head hit the pillow and Cara managed about two pages of the story before she followed. I put her in the pack and play in our room. I feel kind of bad that Rose won't get to see them tonight. Not that I mind but I didn't think they'd be this late, maybe we should have offered to have the kids overnight." I said checking the time on my phone.

"I suppose. It is only eight thirty. Maybe they just got caught up. If they're not here soon I'll call and tell them just to get them in the morning." Edward answered.

About ten minutes later we got a call from Rosalie.

"Hey, I'm sorry it's so late. Are the kids okay?" she asked.

"They're fine. They're both asleep, are you two okay?" I asked.

"We're fine. Better than fine. Emmett was shocked as hell when I told him about the baby but he's really happy. He was going to head over and get the kids now. I was wondering, if you guys could watch them in the morning so I can go over to Alice and Jasper's. I know it's a lot to ask, you've had them all day and-"

"Rose it's fine. Look, why don't you just leave them here. You guys can enjoy your night together and go over to Ali's in the morning. Come here for a late breakfast afterwards. Just bring the kids clothes then." I offered.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't. If we need you I'll call okay?" I told her.

"Okay. Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow," she answered.

When I hung up Edward and I sat outside for a while longer before heading upstairs to watch some TV before falling asleep. The next day the boys watched cartoons while the girls played on the floor with Edward while I fixed them some cereal. The boy's and Arianna had cheerios and I made some oatmeal for Cara. When they were done we got them all washed and dressed our two, putting some clean Pj's on the other two until their parents arrived. I got a text from em at eleven saying they were on their way and that Alice and Jasper were coming too. I made the food while Edward entertained the children. When they arrived Rose and Emmett took over kid duty while the others came in to hang out in the kitchen.

"Is everything okay?" I asked Alice

"No. But it will be. I understand that there were other reasons for what Rosalie said to me but I can't just forget, you know? I am happy for them though. Maybe someday that will be us," she said softly, smiling lovingly at Jasper.

"Really?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. We've talked about it a a lot since we've been home and although it'll be way off in the future, we've decided we'll try. We are going to plan the wedding soon though. I'm thinking maybe November. Our anniversary is the thirtieth so it'll be sometime around then, just after thanksgiving. You up to designing us a cake?" Jasper asked with a huge smile on his face.

"I'm pretty sure I can manage it. I'm so happy for you guys!" I exclaimed, giving each of them a hug.

We all enjoyed breakfast and although things were strained between Ali, Jasper and Rose, we had fun. When we were done the guys took the kids to the park while we hung out in the backyard. I called Kim to check on how things had gone yesterday at the shop.

"Everything was fine. All the orders were done on time and the register totalled at the end of the day. One woman asked for you though, Mrs Laurent, the one with the castle cake? She seemed disappointed when you weren't around. She seemed kind of weird though so I just brushed it off. She asked if you were sick and I told her you were just enjoying a day off with your family, I hope that's okay," she said nervously.

"That's fine. She seemed a little strange when she ordered the cake too. So you managed okay, you don't want to run screaming yet?" I asked.

"Not yet. But then again, leave me with Bree talking non-stop about those vampire films again and I might be forced to!" she laughed.

After I hung up I put my phone on the table and turned back to the girls.

"Who was weird?" Alice asked.

"Just a woman who came into the shop the other week. She ordered a cake for her daughter but there was just something off about her. Then she saw the picture I have behind the counter of me and Edward with the kids and passed comment on it, as if she was surprised that I had a family. Kim said when she picked the cake up yesterday she asked for me and when Kim told her I was out she asked if I was sick. She told her I was spending the day with my family. She just gives off this strange vibe, I can't place it." I answered.

"Well, just be careful. You already have your mother stalking you, you don't need anyone else," Alice quipped.

"Yeah, I forgot about that. What's the latest with her?" Rosalie asked.

"Just the same. Every now and then I think she's gone and then that damn black car shows up somewhere. I swear if she shows up at Charlie's again, he'll have to arrest Sue. She hates her with a passion. I wish she'd just crawl back under what ever rock she came from and leave us alone. I'm just glad Carson hasn't seen her. He doesn't really remember her but he's seen pictures so he knows what she looks like." I replied.

"So, onto happier subjects. My wedding!" Alice clapped excitedly.

"Is it just me or does she look like a performing seal right now?" I asked Rose, who just smiled.

She was really holding back in this conversation.

"Enough out of you. Not all of us want to get married in a shack on a cliff you know," Alice snapped.

"Okay, no slamming my wedding. I loved every second of it and it was perfect for us. What is perfect for you this time?" I asked with a laugh.

"I've actually completely rethought everything. Jasper and I talked and he basically said he doesn't really want anything big but if it's what I want he'll deal. I'm thinking of a way to kind of meet in the middle." she answered.

"So? What have you come up with so far?" I asked.

"Well, I was thinking it might be nice to have just the family there while we get married. Have the ceremony and a dinner at mom and dad's. I was thinking we could do it earlier in the day, maybe get married at say three, have the dinner at five and then that night have a reception somewhere with more people." she said, and I was shocked.

"Seriously?" I asked and I saw her face start to fall, "Don't get me wrong, I think that sounds amazing but it's just not what I expected." I told her with a smile and saw her face relax.

"I have an idea for the reception," Rosalie said almost nervously.

"Come on Rose. I know things are strange between us right now but you don't need to be afraid to speak to me," Alice said with a small smile.

"Okay. I'm thinking that you could put up a big marquee in Esme's back yard. Their yard is huge. You could use patio heaters to keep everyone warm and the caterers will still have the use of the house. It also means you don't have to travel somewhere else for your reception. If you still want a long train on your gown we could make it so that we can remove it for your reception or you could have a separate gown for the evening." Rose suggested.

"That actually sounds really good. We could even have the marquee set up for the ceremony and then have dinner in the dining room. The river that goes through the bottom of mom and dad's land would be beautiful for the background of our pictures," Alice said excitedly.

We talked about the wedding and the baby until it was time to meet up with the men and children at Esme and Carlisle's. Alice asked me to be her matron-of-honour and I saw Rose's face fall a little. She never asked Rosalie to be in the wedding and I made a note to ask her about it later. We had a nice dinner and Carlisle smiled happily when he saw Rosalie there and it broadened when he saw Emmett go up behind her and hug her from behind while whispering in her ear. After dinner I saw Alice and Emmett exchange a glance before he motioned to her with his hand, telling her to go first.

"So, Jasper and I have an announcement. We're getting married, for real this time," she said happily.

Esme let out an ear piercing squeal and I swear in that moment I saw her and Alice as one person. After everyone had congratulated them I saw Emmett go to speak but Rosalie pulled him back into his seat and whispered in his ear. He sat back, but looked crestfallen. Before I had a chance to think about it, Alice spoke up.

"Emmett, Rosalie, don't you have something to share too?" she asked kindly.

I saw Rose start to shake her head but Alice whispered something to her and she smiled before nodding to Emmett.

"Mom, dad, we don't know how it happened, but Rose and I are pregnant!" he yelled.

Again, Esme let out an Alice like squeal and ran around the table to congratulate them. I saw Rose look at Alice and mouth 'thank you' to Alice and she nodded as she smiled happily at her brother and sister-in-law.

The week was quiet but busy, as was the usual. I taught Kim a bit more about the roster system we used and the computer system. She suggested setting up a website to advertise the place and suggested we sell thing s through there as well. It was something to thin about and it pleased me that she was thinking of things to help the business and using her initiative. Wednesday I took a half day and met up with Alice, Rosalie and Esme to begin planning Alice's wedding. She had pleaded with us to help her saying she wouldn't be a bridezilla this time. She wanted to get together a rough guest list and some rough ideas for 'the details' as she called them. By the time I arrived at the restaurant we were meeting they were already bickering.

"Alice honey be reasonable! You can't not invite your father's colleagues! It was bad enough when they didn't get invited to the last wedding in this family!" Esme cried.

I laughed at that. She was pissed when we wouldn't invite the whole staff at the hospital to our wedding.

"Mother. I will tell you the same thing Edward told me when it was his turn. It's our day, mine and Jasper's. When I say small I don't mean we invite the whole hospital! The guest list will only be family and friends and by that I mean ours. Dad is fine with it, I don't see why you're not!" she exclaimed.

"Well, hello happy family," I said sarcastically.

"Oh, thank god! How the hell did you two manage to reign us in when it was your wedding?" Alice asked looking stressed.

"I have no idea. Edward did it all. I just showed up in a pretty dress." I laughed.

"So, here is the guest list. Can you run over it and see if you think of anyone that's been missed?" Alice asked.

"I will." I said and took the paper, reading while Alice talked.

"So, Edward is going to have his friend Ryan come down from Seattle to take the pictures so he doesn't have to work. Bella is going to make me a fabulous cake. Mom, you'll handle the decorations once we decide on a colour theme, yes?" she asked looking at Esme.

"I will. I already know a firm where we can hire both the marquee and the heaters. I also know one where we can get the chairs and tables from. Edward used them for your wedding," she said to me.

"Okay, Rose are you sure you want to help what with the kids, the bump and work? It's just I know Em's busy at the bar," Alice trailed off.

I had spoken to Alice last night and I knew she wasn't sure what she wanted to do about Rosalie when it came to planning her wedding. She didn't want to leave her out completely but at the same time she wasn't in a place where she wanted to spend a lot of time with her.

"I'll be happy to help out with whatever. If it gets to be too much I'll let you know. Unless, of course, you'd rather I didn't," she said quietly and looked at the table.

"No, it's fine. I just didn't want to burden you with all of this when you have so much going on. Any ideas what you'd like to do?" Alice asked.

It was really weird seeing these two so awkward with each other.

"Well, I was thinking, I could design dresses for the girls if you wanted. I know you weren't sure about having the kids involved the first time but I thought even if they weren't a part of the actual wedding party they'd still need something to wear for pictures. I could help you with Bella's dress too, if you'd like. Whatever you else you need just let me know," she smiled a little.

"That sounds great. We thought we'd leave it to nearer the time to decide about the kids. We definitely want Carson to be the ring bearer but we weren't sure how the others would be with them being so young. We also thought maybe Evan could walk down the aisle with him if he wanted so he didn't feel left out," Alice answered.

"That sounds good. The problem with the dresses is getting Arianna into one. You know how she hates big dresses and frills and stuff." I said as I continued reading.

"Well it is a wedding. She can't come wearing one of those awful band tees and a pair of jeans the way you normally dress her," Alice protested.

"I'm not saying that. I'm just saying that maybe if there were less frills and stuff on it maybe she'd wear it with less fuss. Anyway, we'll deal with that later. Now, what about your invitations and flowers?" I asked, changing the subject before I got angry.

Alice gave me the stink eye but allowed it to happen.

"I'm using a stationary place in Seattle. Their stuff is gorgeous. Mom, I was hoping you could recommend somewhere. I looked at quite a few but I'm not sure where will be the best," she said.

"Do you have a colour scheme in mind? I only ask because you need to know that to have picked out flowers." Esme said.

"I'm kind of thinking maybe a deep purple and cream with hints of a pale lilac. I thought the my bouquet could be cream roses and lilac tulips. Bella's could be deep purple and lilac tulips and tied with a cream ribbon and the guys flowers could be cream roses." she answered.

"That sounds lovely. I know of a few decent florists in Seattle. I'll check them out and get a few prices when I'm there next week. Now, you need to look into who you want to marry you. Do you want Pastor Webber or would you rather have a judge or someone you know?" Esme asked.

"Jasper and I thought daddy could maybe do it. He could get ordained online, walk me down the aisle and then perform the ceremony. Or do you think that would be too much to ask?" she asked her mom.

"I think he'd be delighted to play such a special role in your marriage." Esme said, a little choked up.

We chatted over a few other details after we ordered lunch and ate and then headed home. I picked up Carson and Arianna from Sue and went home to cook my family dinner. Just after we ate I started to feel really tired.

"Why don't you go to bed Bella. I'll lock up and check on the kids before I turn in," Edward said as he rubbed my back.

"I think I will." I replied and headed upstairs.

Just as well I did. Within minutes of being in our room I felt my stomach turn and ran for the bathroom where I threw up dinner.

"You okay baby?" I heard Edward call out from our bedroom.

"Ugh!" was all managed in between heaves.

Eventually it stopped and I stood shakily to rinse my mouth out before brushing my teeth. Edward was standing in the doorway and came over when I stopped.

"What's up, are you coming down with something?" he asked as he held me.

"I don't know. Maybe it was something I ate at lunch today. I'll ask the girls tomorrow if any of them were sick. I'm so tired," I mumbled as I leaned back against him.

"Let's get you to bed angel," he said and picked me up.

During the night I slept soundly and had no more bouts of sickness. By the morning, although I felt tired and a little nauseous, I felt good enough t go to work. As the day wore on I felt a lot better. I was looking forward to finishing tomorrow. This weekend I was off as Sue had offered to work in my place. She would bake and do whatever Jenna needed her to so that she could concentrate on the decorating. I had been showing sue off and on how to some of the decorations we put on the cakes. She said she wanted to learn so she could help out more. The annoying thing was that when she worked she refused to take any kind of payment except some cupcakes for my dad.

I couldn't wait for my day off tomorrow and had started thinking off ways to make it work out so the girls would have another day off. At the moment they all worked six days except for Kim. On the Saturday's when I was there I told her to take them off. I was playing around with a few ideas when my phone went. Alice.

"Are you really busy this afternoon?" she asked.

"Not really. I've done all I can cake wise, I'm just working in the office. What do you need?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you could come over and let me take you measurements and maybe look at some fabrics for your dress for the wedding." she answered.

"Can you give like thirty minutes?" I asked.

"Sure. As long as you bring me a lemon drizzle bar and Rose would like some cupcakes, either vanilla and chocolate or chocolate and strawberry." she ordered.

"No problem. I'll see you soon." I replied.

The door knocked and Kim came in.

"Sorry to bother you but that creepy woman is back and she's asked to speak to you." she whispered so that said creepy woman had no chance of hearing.

"Okay. Could you do me a favour. Box me up a few lemon bars, some chocolate cupcakes, maybe three strawberry and three vanilla?" I asked.

"Sure no problem." she answered with a smile.

"Thank you. Tell her I'll be out in a minute." I told her.

I shut down the computer and grabbed my bag and jacket, leaving them under the counter while I went to speak to the woman.

"Hello Mrs ...," I started but couldn't remember her name.

"Laurent. Victoria Laurent. Sorry for just showing up like this." she apologized.

"It's fine. How can I help you?" I asked politely.

"My office is having a leaving party for one of the guys and I was hoping to order a cake." she answered.

"Okay. What are you thinking?" I asked.

"Well, it's for a lot of people so I'm thinking a sheet cake. He likes gardening, the outdoors so something in keeping with that theme." she said.

We talked over a few details and I jotted all the information down. She was about to leave but decided to have a coffee and cake before she left.

"That's fine. I'll have Kim grab your order. I'm actually on my way out. Thank you for your order Mrs Laurent." I said as I walked away.

I grabbed my bag and jacket and the box of cakes for the girls before walking around the counter.

"So, if you need anything just call. If not I shall see you on Monday." I said to Kim.

"What are your plans this weekend?" she asked.

"Not too much, just hanging with Edward and the kids. I'll see you later," I smiled.

As I was leaving I saw Victoria watch me with a curious expression on her face. She looked puzzled, as though she were trying to work something out. I shook my head to clear it and headed over to Ali and Rose's store. Rose is on me as soon as I walk in the door.

"Oh thank god, I'm starving. Could you have taken any longer?" she snarled as she grabbed the cake box from my hand.

I smiled and took in her small bump, encased in the tight shirt she was wearing. Since it had made it's appearance she had shown it off as much as possible. Her and Emmett had gone back to her doctor and gotten an ultrasound which placed her at nine weeks instead of seven, explaining that the light period she had the month before was probably implantation spotting. She was now just hitting fourteen weeks pregnant and was eating as much as Emmett did some days.

"Hello Bella, how are you? I'm good Rose, thanks for asking, why don't you help yourself to these cakes that I slaved over this morning and brought just for you," I said sarcastically.

Her answer was a moan as she bit into one of the cupcakes and a thumbs up as her eyes rolled back into her head in pleasure. I laughed and shook my head and went to the workroom to find Alice.

"Hey Bella, did you bring lemon bars?" she asked hopefully.

"I did, but the pregnant lady stole the box." I chuckled.

"That's fine. She hates lemon so she won't eat them. Now, I want you to back to the fitting room, strip down to your underwear and hop up on the platform. I want the dresses tight fitting so I need exact measurements," she smiled.

"What happens if I gain weight before the wedding?" I asked.

"I won't be making it right away, but if you do I can kept it out or add some panels or something, depending on how much you gain. Are you planning on getting bigger?" she asked.

"No but these things happen, I am a baker after all. I'm just wondering how much I'll have to starve myself to fit into a fabulous Cullen design," I replied.

"Oh really Miss fashionista," she joked, "Honestly, if you somehow managed to pile on the pounds we'd just have to add panels or something. Only one of the dresses is tight fitted. The others all allow for a little manoeuvring either way," she winked.

"Where is everyone else today?" I asked her.

"Macy had a doctors appointment so she left early. Rose is on the floor until we're done.." she said, wrapping her tape around my body just under my breasts.

"I wanted to ask you something. Are you going to include Rose in the wedding party? I asked.

Alice looked sad for a moment before her shoulders sank.

"I'm not trying to make you feel bad. It's just Edward and Emmett are standing up with Jasper, the girls are possibly flower girls, the boys are ring bearers, I'm the matron-of-honour. She's the only one of us not included. I just wondered if you were going to ask her or have someone else paired up with Em," I told her.

"I want to ask her. I'm just not over everything that happened and until I am I don't feel comfortable asking her. I thought that if I still wasn't when the wedding was nearer I could ask Angela. We'll be asking her and Ben as guests anyway. I'm hoping I will though. It wont be the same without her," she said with a small smile.

"I think you have your answer then," I smiled.

She measured me and then we spent an hour or so looking over the fabrics and colours before looking at the actual designs. Rose even came back and looked with us. She went for the more form fitting design but Alice and I narrowed it down to two, one tighter and the other a grecian style. After we were done I hung out with the girls until I had to head home.

I was looking forward to the weekend with my family.

_**Thanks for reading. I am working on the next chapter of this as well as FMWB. Hopefully they'll be up over the weekend.**_

_**Characters Not Mine.**_


	9. News

_**Sorry it's a little late, but here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**_

EPOV

Over the past three weeks things had been good, on an even keel for a change. Bella had officially dropped down to a five day week but instead of Kim running things, Sue had stepped up. She had asked Bella to meet her at Luciana's a few Saturdays ago and asked her if she'd be willing to let her work a couple of days a week. She said she was going stir crazy not working and that she didn't want paid.

They talked it out and came to the agreement that Sue would work Mondays, Wednesdays and Saturdays, taking the kids on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Fridays. My mom would have them while Sue and Bella worked. With both her and Kim on the roster now it meant that Jenna and Bree both got another day off as well.

I was glad it had happened because Bella was running herself into the ground. She was constantly exhausted and picking up every little bug the kids dragged into the house. As well as working and looking after us she was helping Alice with her wedding plans and Rosalie with her baby stuff. Any time they called she'd be there if she could, not taking the time to look after herself. It was all stopping this weekend. I had arranged for my mom to watch the kids for the weekend and we were going to Seattle for a couple of nights. Of course, Alice nearly burst my eardrum when she heard.

**Flashback**

"Edward? Listen I'm sorry but you can't take Bella away this weekend. She's coming with me to a tasting for the wedding and to see the florist. I need her opinion so you're going to have to go away next weekend. No, wait, that won't work either, we have to meet with the people who are supplying the tent and tables and stuff for the wedding," she muttered almost to herself.

"Alice, in case it's failed to grab your attention, Bella is about to drop from all the shit she's trying to do. I now you all think she' superwoman but she's not. Hell, I found her asleep face down on Carson's bed after she went to say goodnight to him the other night. She's exhausted and she needs a break," I told her firmly.

"I understand but can't it wait for a few weeks?" she asked.

"No. Next weekend she's doing wedding stuff with you and we're taking the kids to the Seattle Zoo. The following week you guys are having the baby shower for Rosalie. The week after that I'm sure you'll have something or other that needs done for the wedding. She's going to burn out. I'm sorry but you'll have to make other arrangements. Can't Jasper go with you to the tasting and whatever else you need done?" I asked.

"I suppose. I guess I have been relying on her a little too much. She's just so good at getting things organised and talking me down when I get stressed." she sighed.

"I know, but she needs this. We'll be back in time for dinner on Sunday so you can talk to her about the wedding then." I told her.

"Okay fine. Take my friend if you must," she said dramatically.

I laughed as I hung up on her crazy ass.

**Flashback End.**

Rosalie had been more understanding. She actually called to ask if Bella was okay because she had been so tired the last time Rose had seen her. Things still weren't great with her and Alice but they were a little better than before. The fact that Alice was helping with the shower was good. They were having a little earlier than was usual because Rose didn't want to be huge in the pictures and because they decided it was easier as it gave them more time to pick up the things they needed for the baby that people didn't get as shower gifts.

I finished packing our bags and moved into the kids room to do theirs. It always amazed how much shit two tiny kids needed for two days away from home. No matter how much stuff our parents bought for them they always needed certain toys with them or in Arianna's case, a million stuffed animals that she wanted to sleep with every night only to kick the to the bottom of her crib every damn night. The only thing she kept beside her was her monkey.

My plan was to drop the kids stuff off to my mom and swing by Charlie and Cue's to say goodbye before picking Bella up from work and heading out. Kim had drove in with Bella this morning and was going to drive her car home and leave it at my parents for us. I packed up the car and headed out. I quickly dropped the stuff off at my mom's and went to see the kids. After leaving Charlie's I started the drive to PA. When I walked into the bakery Bella was just finishing up with a customer.

"I'm glad you like it," she was saying to the woman with the flaming red hair.

"Thank you, I'm sure it will go down a treat. People are still talking about the birthday cake," the woman replied.

"I'm glad you liked it Mrs Laurent, Oh, hey baby, this is a nice surprise! I'll just be a second," Bella smiled at me.

She finished with the woman but I saw she was struggling to carry the huge cake she had just picked up.

"Here, let me help you with that," I offered.

"Oh, thanks. My car is right out front," she said with a smile, but I saw her eye me up and down.

I took the cake from her and followed her out to her car.

"So you're Bella's husband?" she asked.

"I am," I answered as she pushed the button to unlock the black car right at the curb in front of the bakery.

"You two have plans for the weekend?" she asked.

There was something about this woman that just rubbed me the wrong way.

"We do. There that's you." I said as I closed the rear door on her car.

"Thank you," she said, still dragging her eyes over me.

"No problem," I replied, heading quickly back inside.

"Is it just me or is she really weird?" I asked Bella and Kim who were at the counter.

"No, she's weird. Now, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Bella asked as she stretched across the counter, lips pursed for me to kiss her which I happily did.

"Well, I've got a little surprise for you. We are going away for the weekend. The kids are taken care of and Kim here is driving your car home so all you need to do is grab your bag and we can go," I told her.

"Really? Where are the children?" she asked as she came around the counter.

"With Sue right now. My mom and dad are taking them for the weekend. I think my dad has a pixar marathon planned for him and Carson and my mom plans on taking Arianna over to see Cara tomorrow. Now, go get your things so we can get on the road," I said as she wound her arms around my waist.

"I love you, you know that?" she asked as she looked up at me.

"I kind of like you too. Now move that cute little ass of yours so we can go. We've got a drive ahead of us," I told her as I kissed her nose and smacked said cute ass.

I had booked us a suite at the Edgewater but besides arranging to meet Ryan for a drink tomorrow night I had made no plans. I'd be happy if we didn't leave the hotel, as long as Bella got some rest and relaxation. I had thought of booking her a massage but I decided to wait until we got there in case she'd rather do something else.

She was fast asleep by the time we pulled up to the hotel so I had to wake her to get to our room. I half carried her into the elevator and into the room.

"Baby, this is wonderful," she yawned.

"Why don't you get into something comfortable and I'll order some room service for dinner?" I suggested.

With a small nod and another yawn she headed over to the bed where I'd left our bag as I ordered cheeseburgers and fries for dinner.

"Can you get me a chocolate milkshake? I'm in the mood for one," she called out.

I added to the order and decided to change as well. I went into the bedroom and found Bella lying on the bed in a pair of grey sweat material shorts and a white tank top. I grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of pyjama pants I had brought and quickly changed. I unpacked the rest of our things and was putting the toiletries when the door was knocked signalling dinner was here. After I had set it up on the table in the living room I woke Bella up.

She wolfed her dinner like she'd never eaten before and slurped the shake down soon after. It was strange because she always ordered strawberry. Maybe she was getting her period, she always craved chocolate then.

"Mm, that was so good," she sighed when she was done. "So, what are our plans for the weekend?" she asked.

"Nothing really. We're meeting Ryan for a drink before he heads to one of his shows tomorrow night but besides that I never planned anything. I just wanted you to get a break from everything. You've been so tired lately, I'm worried about you," I said as I pulled her from her seat and moved us over to the sofa.

"You don't have to worry baby, I'm fine," she insisted.

"Bella, you fell asleep at six thirty the other night and slept through until morning. You're worn down and I'm not surprised, you've had a lot on your plate. I just thought you could do with some time away," I shrugged.

"Thank you for taking care of me. I love you. Now, why don't you put the tray outside to be picked up and I'll call the kids before they go to bed. How about we snuggle in bed and watch a movie while we make out like teenagers?" she suggested.

I quickly agreed and got back to the bedroom just as she was talking to Carson.

"I know honey but she doesn't know she shouldn't put your action figures into the toilet. She probably really does think she's giving them a bath. And Grampaw Carlisle cleaned then right? Well then they'll be fine. Now, I have to go do you want to say goodnight to daddy before I hang up?" she asked. "Okay buddy, I love you. Goodnight," she said softly and handed me the phone.

"Hey buddy, you having fun with Nana Esme?" I asked, sitting on the bed and rubbing Bella's shoulder.

"Yeah but Arianna tried to flush my Batman down the toilet. She said giving him a bath," he complained.

"I'm sure she didn't realise what she was doing. Are you behaving?" I asked.

"Yes daddy. When will you be home?" he asked.

"In time for Sunday dinner. Remember I told you earlier?" I asked.

"Yeah. I have to go, Nana Esme says I have to brush my teeth and get in bed." he whined.

"Okay. I'll see you on Sunday bud. Goodnight, I love you," I told him.

"I love you too daddy. Night," he said and the phone went dead.

"Your daughter is a terror," I said to Bella.

"Why is it when she misbehaves she's mine but when she's good she's your princess?" she pouted.

"She's always my princess but she doesn't get that temper or bad behaviour from me. I'll have you know I'm an angel," I told her as I pulled back the covers on the bed.

"Yeah right. Then again. I think I may have flushed Jake's transformer one time when he pissed me off," she said thoughtfully.

"What did he do?" I asked.

"He cut the hair off of my Barbie. Billy wasn't impressed when he said he did it because he was going to be a hairdresser when he grew up," she laughed.

We fell into bed and I agreed to watch one of Bella's vampire movies she was so fond of. She fell asleep pretty quickly and I pulled a book out of the bag I had brought with me. The next morning I woke at nine to find Bella not in bed.

"Baby?" I called out.

"In the bathroom," she called back.

I walked through to find her up to her neck in bubbles in the huge tub on our bathroom.#

"Morning angel," I said as I leaned down to press a chaste kiss to her lips.

"Morning. I woke a little while ago and came into brush my teeth but when I saw this amazing tub I couldn't resist. Want to get in with me?" she asked.

"Sure," I said and quickly brushed my teeth before joining her.

I slipped into the tub behind her and wrapped her in my arms. We chatted about our work, the kids, mundane things, as we soaked in the hot water. I grabbed a washcloth and soaped it up so that I could take care of my wife.

"Baby, I can do that," she whispered hoarsely.

"I want to," I told her, pacing a kiss on her temple as I worked my way over her body.

When I was finished washing her I dropped the cloth and moved my hands back to her breast, massaging the mounds flesh, watching as her nipples pebbled as her arousal began to take over. I ran my finger around her nipple and froze when she winced.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" I asked.

"I'm just sensitive right now. I must be due my period," she said but it had got my mind going.

She was completely exhausted all the time, she had been nauseous off and on as well as actually vomiting a few times, she was eating things she didn't normally and now her breast were sore. Come to think of it, I couldn't remember her having her period last month.

"Baby, when was your last period?" I asked softly.

She tensed in my arms and I ran my hands over her, trying to get her to relax.

"Shit! I didn't get one last month" I'm late, like really late Edward," she whimpered.

"It's fine baby. Let's get you out of here and we'll get to the bottom of this okay?" I said as I kissed her shoulder before getting out of the tub.

I roughly dried myself before wrapping the towel around my waist. I grabbed a bath sheet for Bella as well as one of the hotel issued robes off the back of the bathroom door. I helped her out of the water and ran the towel over her before using it to wrap her hair. I enveloped her in the robe and tied the belt at her waist before pulling her to me. She looked shell-shocked.

"What's wrong? Is it so bad if you are pregnant?" I asked, hoping she didn't think it was.

"No, I guess I'm just shocked. I so wasn't expecting this. I thought we'd have maybe another year before we went there again." she whispered.

We went back into the room and she asked me to get her her bag. When I handed it to her she pulled out her diary and checked through the pages.

"I'm like two weeks late, almost three. I never noticed. How could I not notice?" she said almost to herself.

"Bella, you haven't stopped. If you're not with me and the kids, you're working. If you're not working, you're planning Alice's wedding with her or Rosalie's baby shower. You are doing too much, and if you are pregnant you're going to need to cut back," I told her.

"I know. We need to know for sure," she said as she went over to the closet.

"No. You stay here and give me ten minutes before you order breakfast. I'll go to the drug store and get a test." I told her as I grabbed a pair of jeans and as shirt from the closet before cramming my feet into my chucks. I grabbed my wallet, phone and one of the room keys before running my fingers through my hair a little.

"You need anything else baby?" I asked as I walked over to where Bella was sitting at the end of the bed.

"No, just the test. Maybe get two," she said with a small smile.

I could see the shock was wearing off slightly and the idea of a baby was settling in.

"Okay, I won't be long. Call breakfast in five okay?" I asked and she nodded.

"I love you," she called after me.

"I love you too," I smiled back at her and winked before I left.

My eyes bugged out as I looked at the array of pregnancy tests on the shelf. I had no fucking clue what to get. I did think it was kind of ironic that they were on the shelf right next to the condoms. I ended up choosing two packs of the one that told you straight on the little screen and told you how far along you were. You were getting one free in the pack which meant we had six tests in total. I headed back to the hotel as I thought about another baby.

Having Arianna was the best feeling in the world. Don't get me wrong, I couldn't love Carson any more than I did even if he was biologically mine, but seeing my baby girl moments after she came into the world was one of the most amazing feelings I have ever experienced. Would it be another little princess for us to adore or maybe another brown eyed boy who'd steal our hearts. I was grinning like a fool by the time I made it upstairs. I found Bella at the table eating breakfast.

"I'm sorry I didn't wait, I was starving. Did you get one?" she asked.

I emptied the bag onto the bed and held up the boxes.

"Six? Jesus Edward, how much fluid do you think my body can hold?" she laughed.

"I know. I wanted to get these ones because they seemed the easiest to read. You don't have to take them all," I said as I fixed my plate.

After we ate Bella disappeared into the bathroom while I waited in the bed. She came out a few minutes later and told me to set my alarm for three minutes. We sat on the bed talking about the kids while we waited. Soon enough my phone chimed that the three minutes was up. We went back to the bathroom and looked at the three tests she had taken. Each one said the same thing.

**Pregnant Approx. 7-8 weeks**

"Oh my god! Baby," she breathed.

"I love you so fucking much Bella!" I said as I sat on the closed toilet and pulled her onto my lap.

"Are you happy baby?" I asked.

"Yes, I am. I'm just going over everything in my head. How the kids will adapt, how things are going to work out at the bakery, but I am happy. Are you?" she asked, looking up at me.

"I am so happy right now. The thought of you carrying my baby again, it just, I can't even explain it. We'll make a doctors appointment when we get back home. We might get to hear the heartbeat." I said with a grin.

We had a lazy afternoon and met Ryan for one drink down in the hotel bar. I gave him the information Alice had asked me to pass along for the wedding and then he had to go as he had a show opening. He invited us along but neither of us really felt like going out. We watched TV for a while before having another bath together and then making love into the early hours of the morning. On the way home we agreed to keep it quiet, just until we got through the first trimester. We wouldn't need to hide it for as long as we did last time so it was nice that soon we'd be able to celebrate with your family.

We got a doctors appointment on the Tuesday morning so Bella asked Jenna of she could for her for the morning and take a half day later in the week. We filled out our paperwork and sat in the waiting area. Of course, my dad just happened to be up here visiting with a patient he had worked on downstairs.

"Hey, what are you two doing here?" he asked with a knowing grin.

"Hopefully having the news of your sixth grandchild confirmed," Bella said with a smile.

"Really? I'm so happy for you guys. Congratulations! Does anyone now yet?" he asked.

"No. and we'd rather keep it quiet until I hit twelve weeks, just to be safe you know?" Bella asked.

"Of course. I have to go and check on my patient. Give me a call and let me know everything's okay?" he asked.

"We will," I answered just as Bella's name was called.

We left the doctors office a little while later with matching grins on our faces. Baby Cullen was confirmed and should be making an appearance around January twenty eighth. We were due to have an ultrasound done in four weeks time so we were both pretty excited about that. Bella would have to be monitored a little closer nearer the end because of what happened with Arianna but the doctor said chances were it was a one time thing. If she limited her stress during the pregnancy she should be fine. She was going to work out rosters for the coming months where she could start working less until she was only maybe doing two days a week. She said she'd work it out with the girls and Sue once everyone knew. The next Sunday after dinner, Rose and Emmett had just left with the kids when Alice let out a shriek from the dining room where she was going over some things for the wedding while she waited on my mom and Bella.

"What's wrong?" I asked just as Bella appeared.

"What?" she asked looking between us.

"Rosalie is due like, two weeks before the wedding! How did I not realise this? Shit! What if she runs over? What if Emmett can't be there? Shit!" she panicked.

"Alice calm down. How did you not realise this before?" Bella asked her.

"I don't know. I guess I hadn't though that far ahead." she said staring at the book in front of her.

"Well, it was pretty much out there for everyone to know. She's due on November thirteenth or there about, maybe a little sooner. Have you made a decision about her being in the wedding party?" Bella asked.

"Not yet but obviously I want my brother there to see me get married and by the time the wedding comes I'm hoping I've gotten past this thing with Rose and she will be in the wedding party. I mean, obviously the baby comes first, but I'll just be so disappointed if they aren't there," she said sadly.

"Ali, it's not something you can control. All you can do is plan whatever you're planning and hope for the best." I said soothingly.

"You're right." she said nodding.

I kissed Bella and left them to it. I wonder how she was going to react when she found out her matron-of-honour is going to be around six months pregnant when the big day arrives.

The next four weeks dragged by. And I knew it was because I couldn't wait to see the baby. The day we were due to go for the ultrasound, I woke at like five, too excited to sleep. I was like a kid on Christmas morning. We had left the arrangements for the kids as they would normally be for a Tuesday so while Bella stayed at home I dropped the kids off to Sue and then doubled back to the house. We watched TV while we waited for time to pass. Soon enough it was time to go so we went out to the car, Bella with her bottle of water so she could fill up for the scan. We got their and didn't have long to wait.

The technician moved the transducer over Bella's tummy, over the small bump that had begun. She paused after a minute or so and said she'd be back in a few minutes.

"Do you think everything's okay?" Bella asked me worriedly.

"I don't know baby." I answered as I kissed our joined hands.

A few minutes seemed like an eternity before the technician re-appeared with the doctor.

"Hey Mr and Mrs Cullen. Sorry for the delay, Anne here just wanted me to confirm what she's seen on your scan," she said with a smile.

I hoped that smile meant everything was okay. After another few minutes that felt like decades she looked up with a smile.

"Okay, if you'll look here you'll see your baby. And if you look over here, you'll see your other baby. Congratulations, it's twins!"

_**Babies! **_

_**Any suggestions on sex or names are more than welcome. I hope you enjoyed reading it.**_

_**Characters Not Mine.**_


	10. Unexpected Customers and Wake Up Calls

_**Thanks or reviews and alerts for the last chapter. Any suggestions for the sex of the babies or names will be greatly appreciated and accepted up until she has the babies. Hope you enjoy!**_

BPOV

Twins!

I was carrying two fucking babies!

I swear when the doctor told us we both froze. She left us alone for a few minutes before Edward started laughing. 

"What's so funny?" I had asked.

"It's just, this could only happen to us. Are you freaking out?" he asked.

"A little. I mean, one baby is hard work. Two will be damn near impossible!" I exclaimed.

"We'll be fine baby. We'll just take it a step at a time." he assured me.

And now that the idea was beginning to sink I was getting excited. We had again decided to wait until they were born to find out the sex but we did know they were going to be non identical. At this point, I really wasn't bothered what we got as long as they both were healthy. We already had our momma's boy and daddy's princess so whatever else we were blessed with was just icing on the cake.

We planned to tell the family over dinner this coming Sunday as I was already bigger at this stage than I had been with my two previous pregnancies so we obviously couldn't hide it for as long even if we wanted to. The other good thing was with the wedding and Rose and Emmett's baby due around the same sort of time, I wouldn't be the main focus this time.

I headed into work on Wednesday and was a little put out when Sue kept staring at me all day.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"There's something different about you and I'm just trying to work out what it is," she said, looking me over.

"Well, when you figure it out let me know. But can you please stop staring at me? You're giving me the creeps," I said.

"I will. Now, we got a few orders in this morning, do you want to go over them now?" she asked.

"Sure, I'll grab the book." I answered with a smile and we leaned on the counter.

"So, this one is needed by Saturday afternoon, the wedding one is getting picked up on Saturday morning and, that bitch! Did I not warn her to stay away?" Sue spat suddenly.

I whipped my head up to see my mother standing outside the bakery. She was looking around as though she were trying to find something when all of a sudden she smiled. A tall, dark haired man walked up and pulled her into his arms.

"Who's the guy? Is that her boyfriend?" Sue asked.

"I have no idea. I guess so with the way she's pawing all over him. Do you think if we turn the lights off she'll forget what she's here for?" I joked.

"I wouldn't put anything past her. Oh, here they come," Sue said and I felt her tense beside me.

"Can I help you?" I asked, the same way I did for any customers I happened to serve.

"Can we talk to you?" Renee asked nervously.

"No. I already said everything I had to say to you before. Either buy something or leave," I said coldly.

"Bella, please don't be like this. Come on, I brought Phil in to meet you," she said with a smile as thought that would make things better.

"As I said before, I have no desire to meet the man you left us for. Now, can I get you something or are you going?" I asked.

"Um," she looked at Phil as though he was going to give her something else to say.

"You heard her. Order or leave." Sue demanded.

"Oh hush you. This is nothing to do with you. This is between me and my daughter." Renee snapped at her.

"Do not speak to any member of my staff that way, especially not someone who is family. Please leave or I'll call the cops and have them remove you," I warned.

"Isabella, I think you need to just stop with the childish behaviour and speak to your mother. This is not healthy for either of you," Phil spoke up.

"I'm sorry were you asked for your opinion? No, you weren't. She gave up any right to speak to me or visit me when she left her family with nothing but shitty letters that weren't worth the paper they were written on. I won't ask you again now go!" I demanded.

She looked at me sadly and tugged on Phil's sleeve to get him to move. He glared at me and then put his arm around her shoulders before taking her out to the black car that was parked out front.

"I swear she is pushing me too far. Doesn't she have a job to get back to? You've made yourself clear, why can't she just go back to where she came from?" Sue seethed beside me.

"I don't have a clue. Listen I'm going to go back and work on the birthday cake that's due for pick up tomorrow. If you need me give me a shout." I told her as I went back to the kitchen.

Saturday was spent at Rosalie's shower. It was a lovely day and everyone got her some beautiful gifts. Edward and I bought the crib bedding they wanted and Carson picked out a stuffed lamb from him and Arianna. The only down side was that Alice was wearing some horribly strong perfume and every time she came near me I had to fight the urge to hurl. I actually was sick at one point but I told her I hadn't been feeling well and she knew that anyway, so it was easy to get away with.

On the Sunday we had just finished dinner when Alice wanted us to look at some invitation samples the printer had sent her.

"Can you hang on Alice, Bella and I have an announcement to make," Edward said but he was beaten to the punch.

We had sat Carson down and told him about the babies this morning so that he would be hearing about it first. He was really excited but asked if he could have a boy this time since we didn't give him that the last time.

"Mommy is having babies!" he yelled from where he was bouncing suspiciously like Alice at the end of the table.

Everyone immediately congratulated us and I heard Esme correct Carson.

"It's baby honey. When there's only one you just say baby, not babies," she said as she hugged him.

"No, there's two. It's babies, right mommy?" he asked.

"It is baby," I answered.

"Oh my god, two?" Alice yelled.

When everyone calmed down we sat back at the table and Carlisle poured champagne for everyone and sparkling apple juice for me, Rose and Carson.

"When are they due?" Esme asked.

"January. It's supposed to be the twenty eighth but I probably won't last that long." I told them.

Edward produced an ultrasound picture from his wallet that we had gotten printed for Esme and handed it to her. Carlisle immediately slipped into doctor mode, pointing out the babies to her. After everyone had oohed and ahhed over the picture the men cleared the table and retreated to the living room while Alice grabbed the notebooks she had out of her purse, One was full of wedding stuff and the other was full of stuff for Rosalie's shower.

"So, will I be having one of these books for you?" Alice asked, a hopeful expression on her face.

"Nope. Just the same as the last time. A nice lunch with close friends and family. It's just not me Ali," I told her.

"I know but I had to ask. God, my wedding is going to be like a maternity clinic with you two!" she laughed.

"So, I take it you'll be going for the grecian style gown?" Rosalie asked.

She pulled the design out of the folder it was kept in. Alice took it from her and looked it over.

"I think that's for the best. If it was one baby we could have gone for the other style but we don't know how much room for growth you'll need. I'm thinking a plum coloured material and on the shoulder some beading, pearls maybe. With the one shoulder we can go the week before and get you a nude strapless bra with really good support. Maybe a silver, flat gladiator sandal to go with," she said as she studied the page.

"That sounds amazing." I answered as Arianna wandered in and I pulled her on my lap.

Esme cleared her throat but when I looked at her she was looking at Alice and nodding her head in Rosalie's direction. Rose didn't notice as she was talking to Arianna.

"Um Rose, I know things aren't great between us right now but I'm hoping by the time the wedding comes around we'll be in a better place. I'd like it if you would be a bridesmaid, if you'd like. I know you could just have had the baby but, if you're able, I'd really like it if you were a part of my day, our day," she said with a nervous smile.

Rose got up and went over to hug Alice. She whispered something in Alice's ear and Alice nodded as she spoke. Eventually Rose went back to her seat and I could see Arianna was staring at her.

"Wose cwy," she said to me.

"It's okay sweetie, I'm just so happy. I'd love to be a part of it Ali. The way the baby's growing the doctor thinks he may need to induce me early anyway. He thinks it's going to be a big baby and that I might need to deliver sooner rather than later. The problem is going to be the dress. We have no idea of what size I'm going to be," she said with a huge grin on her face.

"It shouldn't matter too much. It just means we'll need to have a fitting the week before for both of you and take it from there. I'll measure you guys once every couple of weeks and with the style of the dress there's lot's of room for give either way. If you have the baby and it's too big that week we can look at a sash or something. We'll work it out." Alice said.

I was glad those two were on their way to working things out. We left Esme's at seven and headed over to my dad's house to fill him and Sue in. As soon as we got into the living room Carson spoke up.

"I'm getting new babies," he said proudly.

"Really? That's great guys!" My dad said and stood to hug me.

Sue did the same with Edward and then smirking slyly as she made her way over to me.

"I knew there was something going on with you," she grinned then her face changed, "Wait, did you say babies?" she asked Carson who nodded while staring at the TV.

"Yup. We're having twins," Edward said as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me over to the couch.

"Oh my, two Charlie," Sue breathed to my dad and I saw her tear up. "Leah and Seth are going to be thrilled!" she smiled.

"We're excited." I said with a smile.

We stayed there for a little while before Carson managed to get an impromptu sleepover with my dad who was off the next day. The three of us headed home and Edward put Arianna straight into bed as she had fallen asleep on the way home. I wasn't long before I followed.

I had been lucky that so far I hadn't been too ill, just really tired all the time. But Monday I felt shitty all day. I threw up as soon as I got out of bed and struggled to keep anything down all day. I ended up leaving work early and Alice drove me home. I fell into bed and slept until Edward came home with the kids. He came up to see me and ended up bringing dinner up to me. I hoped this wasn't the way things were going to be.

Tuesday was a bit better. I managed to make it to work before I puked and even then it was Bree's nasty ass perfume that did it for me.

"Are you okay?" she asked as I came out of the bathroom.

"Bree, I don't mean to be nasty but could you wash off your perfume? It's making me ill," I said as I tried to breathe through my mouth.

"Oh shit, sure no problem," she said and ran from me.

When she returned a few minutes later she had a completely different shirt on and the scent was gone.

"Where did that come from?" I asked.

"Oh, James and I spent the weekend in Seattle and I picked up a few new things. I wanted to show Jenna a new dress I bought and this was in the same bag," she shrugged.

"Oh, okay. How was Seattle? Edward and I didn't do much while we were there except find out about the babies," I chuckled.

I had told the girls on Monday about the two new additions.

"We didn't do much either. James had a business meeting on Saturday so I went to the spa at the hotel and then did some shopping. We went out to dinner at an Italian place and then for some drinks at the hotel bar. We went to the Space Needle before we left yesterday. It's nice having some Saturdays off," she grinned.

With Sue being here now her and Jenna got alternating Saturdays off now. Both of them were loving it.

"That's good. So things are going well with you two?" I asked as I grabbed some water from the fridge.

"Yeah. I still feel like he's holding back a little but he says he loves me and we're talking about going on a vacation soon so that should be good," she answered.

"It will be. Just let me know when you need time off. I better get back to it," I told her.

A little while later Kim came back to the office to find me.

"Bella, I'm really not feeling too good. I'm so cold but I'm burning up. Do you mind if I go home?" she asked.

"No, not at all. How will you get there?" I asked.

"I called my grandfather and he said that Jill is in PA today so I called her and she's going to pick me up. Seth is with her so he'll drive my car home," she said.

"Okay. I hope you feel better soon," I said and she nodded before leaving.

It wasn't until a little while later I realised that with Kim gone I'd have to do the stock check so we could order first thing tomorrow. I called Edward.

"Baby, I'm going to be late home tonight, Kim's had to go home and I need to get our stock order ready to be called in tomorrow. I still have to finish a cake that's being picked up in the morning so I won't be able to get to the ordering until later." I told him.

"Okay. Do you want me to come over and help? Sue will be fine with the kids," he offered.

"No, it's fine. I'll call you when I'm on my way home. I shouldn't be any later than maybe eight," I said.

"Okay, I'll have dinner waiting for you and my babies. I'd better go, my client just walked in. Take care baby. I love you, all of you," he said sweetly.

"We love you too," I answered.

I worked on the twenty first birthday cake until five when Bree and Jenna said they were leaving. I had them lock up the front of the store and leave today's takings on my desk. I finished the cake I was working on and I was really happy with it when I was done. It was a replica of the Seahawks stadium and it hadn't taken me days to get everything just right. Jenna had been a great help getting it done but I wanted to put the finishing touches to it myself. The woman who had ordered it for her son was coming by in the morning and bringing him with her so I couldn't wait to see his face when he saw it.

I put it away for the night and was just about to head to my office when the front door of the bakery was knocked on. I walked out, thinking it might be Alice or Rose but instead was faced with James, Bree's boyfriend. I opened the door and was shocked with what I saw, he was a mess.

"Is she here, is Bree here?" he asked frantically.

"No, she left about an hour or so ago. She'll probably be at home by now," I told him.

"She's not, I've just came from there. Can you think of anywhere else she might be?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, Maybe she went back to Jenna's or they went out to dinner, they do that sometimes after work. Is everything okay?" I asked.

"No, it's so far from okay it's not even funny. Where do they go to eat? Bree mentioned something about a diner before," he said looking at me pleadingly.

"Could be Danny's. About four blocks that way," I said pointing down the street.

"Thank you. If you hear from her will you have her call me?" he asked.

"Sure," I answered and then he was gone, sprinting down the street.

I noticed that that damned black car of Renee's as I locked the door, shaking my head as I went back to the office, grabbing my phone as I opened the stock programme I had on the computer. I called Bree but it went to her voicemail.

"Bree, it's Bella. Listen James was just here looking for you and he's a mess. I don't know what's wrong but he's desperate to find you so give him a call. If you need me call okay. Bye." I said and hung the phone up.

I got to work and began printing off the sheets I would need to start my stock check so I could call the orders in tomorrow. Once I had everything noted from the stock cupboard and fridge I went back to check the order levels to make a final list of what I needed to call in and I sighed in relief as I sat at my desk. I was exhausted. I put my head on my arms for a second and I must've fallen asleep. Next thing I knew I jumped awake, not really knowing what had woken me. I checked the time and saw it was just after eight. Edward was going to kill me!

I quickly scribbled down the rest of the numbers and was almost done when I smelt it.

Smoke.

I went to the door of the office and tried the handle but it was red hot.

Shit!" I cried out as my hand began to throb.

The smoke had already began to come under my door and I had no way of knowing where the smoke was coming from. I ran over to my desk and grabbed my phone, calling 911.

"What's you emergency please,?" the woman on the other end answered.

"My shop, there's a fire," I cried.

"Okay ma'am, it's important that you stay calm. Now, we have you down at three four two six Spring Street, is that correct?" she asked.

"Yes, please hurry. The smoke is coming under the door I can't get out, there's no window in here and I already burned my hand on the doorknob!" I told her through my sobs. "I'm pregnant, I need to get out of here!" I cried.

"There's engines on their way to you now. What's your name honey? How far along are you?" she asked, clearly worried in case I was about to go into labour.

"Bella. I'm only just thirteen weeks with twins. Please get someone here," I pleaded.

"Do you have something in there you can block the bottom of the door with? A towel or blanket, a coat even?" she asked.

"I looked around frantically and spotted the fleece throw blanket Alice had put over the back of the small couch I had in here.

"Yeah, a blanket." I told her

"Okay Bella, I want you to roll the blanket up, into a sausage like shape and wedge it into the space at the bottom of the door to help stop the smoke. Can you do that for me?" she asked.

I hurriedly did what she told me, coughing as I got nearer the smoke.

"Okay," I told her.

Okay now, hang tight, the unit should be with you in a few minutes," she said in a soothing tone that was far from working at this moment.

I heard sirens then in the distance, how I don't know. I told the woman on the phone.

"That's good. They should be with you momentarily. Now, they're probably going to break the door down as they've been notified there's someone on the premises. I need you to stay away from the door." she told me.

I went to walk back to my desk and I didn't see the strap of my bag until it was too late It seemed to happen in slow motion.

My foot caught and I started to fall. I put my hands out to brace my fall. I looked up to see the desk closer than I realised.

A searing pain hit my head and arm as everything turned black.

_**Ooh, cliffie! Next update will be very soon!**_

_**Characters not Mine!**_


	11. Hospital

_**Hey, yes, there is actually an update! Sorry this has taken so long, I just couldn't write anything I was completely happy with. Finally I got this down. It's a little longer than usual, I hope you all like it!**_

EPOV

I paced the bright waiting room unable to sit down.

I had made a nice dinner for Bella to come home to and made sure the kids were in bed so she could relax when she got home. She had eased up a little, pulling back on helping Rose and Alice a little and trying to get home earlier and got to work a little later.

By the time it hit eight thirty I thought maybe she had forgotten the time, it happened sometimes when she was working. By nine I was worried. Ever since her and Carson were taken we had made a point of always knowing where the other was and if we were ever going to be late for something, we always let the other know. I knew that even if she had gotten carried away at work, she would've called by now.

I called Alice and Rose but neither of them had heard from her. I called my mom and asked if she could come over and sit with the kids so I could head up to PA, maybe see if she had broken down or something. My mom was on her way over when I got the call.

There had been a fire at the bakery and she had been taken to hospital. That was all they told me. Until I had got here I had no idea what kind of condition she was in. My dad and Charlie drove up and met me and right now my dad was gone, trying to find out what exactly was going on and to make sure they knew about the babies. Charlie was on the phone with the police chief here in PA trying to find out what had happened.

My head swung round as my dad came back through the double doors where they take the ER patients as they're brought in.

"Where is she? I she okay?" I asked.

"She's fine, or will be soon. She burned her hand quite badly on the doorknob of her office. She also managed to fall somehow, giving herself a head wound and spraining her wrist. She's gone for an x-ray right now to make sure it is just a bad sprain and not a fracture. When she's back in her room you'll be able to see her." he said.

"What about the babies?" I asked.

"She's had a little bleeding but the doctor doesn't seem to be too concerned about it. He has called for an OB consult though. Who is Bella seeing back in Forks?" he asked.

"Doctor Rivers." I answered.

"Ah, Joanna is a great doctor. I'm going to give her a call and see if she can't come out here. She doesn't live too far away, in fact she lives nearer here than Forks. She has privileges here, I'm sure she won't mind," my dad said as he pulled out his phone.

Just then Charlie came back.

"Okay, so there was a fire. So far they can tell it started in the kitchen but they haven't found a cause yet The chief will call me back when he knows more. Someone will be over to get a statement from Bella tomorrow," he said as he dropped down in one of the chairs.

I filled him on what my dad had told me about Bella and the twins conditions and we waited some more. It was after eleven before I finally got to see her.

"Bella Cullen?" the grey haired an called.

"That's us," I said as the three if us walked over.

"You are?" he asked.

"I'm her husband this is my father-in-law and my dad," I said motioning to the other two.

I saw a look of recognition pass between him and my dad.

"Doctor Cullen, I didn't even make the connection," he said shaking my dad's hand. "I'm sorry we're meeting again in these circumstances. Now, Isabella is asleep right now, we have given her a mild sedative that will cause no harm to the babies. I got a call from Joanna Rivers, she is on her way and should be here in thirty minutes. Isabella has a slight concussion and between that and the slight bleeding I want to keep her for a day or two for observation. Once she's seen Joanna Rivers we will move her upstairs. Until then would you like to sit with your wife?" he asked me.

"Yes please," I said hoarsely.

"I'll go out and pick us up some decent coffees. Seems like it's going to be a long night. Would you like me to call your mother and check on things at home?" my dad asked.

"That would be great." I replied.

"I'll hang out here. Sue is on her way," Charlie said quietly.

"If anything changes I'll come right out," I promised him.

I followed the doctor back and into the room. He pulled the curtain back a bit and I saw her forehead above her right eye had a dressing in place, her right wrist was in a brace and her left hand was wrapped in bandages.

"She had a three inch laceration just under the hairline. We had someone come down from plastic surgery to suture the wound so there should be minimal scarring. She will have a scar on her left hand from the burn and her right hand should be back to normal in a few weeks. What does she do for a living?" he asked.

"She's a cake designer. She owned the bakery that went on fire," I answered, not taking my eyes from Bella.

He nodded briefly before scanning over her chart before leaving the room. I pulled a chair up beside her bed before leaning over and lacing a soft kiss against her lips. I could smell the smoke on her, taste it on her lips. God, when I thought of how much worse this could be. I could have lost her.

I sat there for an hour just watching her sleep. I wondered briefly where Doctor Rivers was but just as I was about to call my dad there was a knock at the door.

"Hi Edward, how's my patient?" Doctor Rivers asked with a small smile.

"I'm hoping you can tell me that. Hold on and I'll wake her." I said, standing beside the bed.

"Okay, while you do that, I'm going to go and grab a coat and get a nurse to bring in the ultrasound machine." she said and left the room.

"Bella, baby, you have to wake up," I said as I brushed her back gently.

"Edward," she said groggily.

"Yeah baby. I know you're tired and the medication makes you want to sleep but you have to wake up and talk to Doctor Rivers, She's come to check on the babies," I told her.

"Why? Is something wrong?" she asked hoarsely, still having trouble opening her eyes.

"We're not sure. Do you remember when you came in? There was a little bleeding. The doctor here thinks everything is fine but he wanted an OB to check you out just in case. My dad called Doctor Rivers. She's just gone to get changed." I told her quietly.

"Can you get me some water?" she asked as she tried to sit up.

I helped her move up the bed and poured her some water from the jug beside her bed before holding it for her so she could drink. She settled back against her pillows as we waited for the doctor. I wanted to ask her what happened but right now the two little lives inside her were more important. I looked up at her face and saw silent tears running down her cheeks.

"Hey, what is it, are you in pain?" I asked.

"A little, but more than that I'm scared. What if they're gone, what if there's something wrong with one of them," she cried.

I sat on the bed beside her and held her in my arms.

"Baby, everything will be fine. The doctor wasn't even that worried, he just wanted to make sure. We can't lose hope, we just have to keep picturing that in six months time we'll be holding our beautiful babies as happy as we can be. Try to stay calm, it's not good for any of you if you get upset. You've already had so much stress today." I whispered to her.

She nodded against my chest and we stayed that way until the doctor came back n.

"There she is. You gave poor Edward here quite the scare." Doctor Rivers said with a smile. "Now, let's get a look at these babies. I will tell you now that by the amount of bleeding there was I think it was more stress related than anything else. We'll have a look at them and take it from there okay?" she smiled kindly.

Bella nodded and lay back as I lifted her gown for her and pulled down the blanket a little. She squeezed some gel out onto Bella's tummy, where a small but beautiful bump had taken up residence a few weeks ago. She began moving the wand over her tummy and as much as I couldn't take my eyes off the screen I looked over to Bella. She was staring up at the ceiling with a kind of absent look on her face. Then we heard it and our eyes locked. Two heartbeats. The rhythm had changed so we could distinguish both of them individually now.

"There they are, two healthy babies." Doctor Rivers grinned.

"Hear that baby, they're just fine," I said as she smiled at me, tears spilling down her face.

"Now, I'm taking it by the state of your hands you'll already be missing work for a while. How long did the doctor say?" she asked Bella.

"I'm not sure. I've been kind of out of it since I was brought in," Bella answered.

"Well, I want you to come see me in a few days when you know more about your other injuries. I recommend a few weeks off. During that time I want you to relax as much as possible. I know you have the other children but it's important for these two that you do as little as possible. Now, I'm not limiting you to bed rest but try to have your feet up for a couple of hours a day. Keep a good, healthy diet, lots of water and do some light exercise. Make sure you get a lot of sleep. We'll see where we stand in a couple of weeks," she told Bella.

"Okay," she agreed quickly.

As much as I knew it would kill her to be off work for any amount of time, she would do it for the kids. Maybe I should get us all away on vacation. I'd talk to her and Doctor Rivers about that later. Doctor Rivers left us then telling Bella to get some sleep. I left her for a few minutes to go and talk to my dad.

"How is she?" he asked.

"She's okay. Both her hands are messed up and her head's a little banged up. The babies are fine too," I said with a grin.

"That's great son. I'll call your mom and let her know." he said as he hugged me.

Just then my stomach let out a huge growl. I hadn't eaten since lunchtime and I guessed Bella was the same. My dad raised an eyebrow.

"We didn't get to eat dinner," I said sheepishly.

"Bella needs to eat son. Why don't I get something for you from the cafeteria?" he offered and I screwed up my face involuntarily.

"Okay, why don't I head over to the diner. Have you called Bella's staff?" he asked.

"No, I'll do it now." I told him, making my way back to Bella's room.

"Baby, I'm going to call the girls and let them know they can't work tomorrow. Do you have their numbers?" I asked.

"No, my bag and phone are still at the shop I'm guessing. You have Jenna's number right?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'll get her to let Bree know and Sue can call Kim," I told her.

The porters arrived to move her up to her room. After getting her new room number I made my way back to the waiting room. It was already one thirty but I don't think I could sleep if I wanted to. I saw Charlie pace as he spoke to someone on the phone and Sue was sitting in the chairs. Normally Sue was dressed in Long skirts and flowing tops but tonight she was in a pair of sweats and an old Forks PD sweatshirt. She looked strange. She stood when she saw me.

"Hi son, how is she?" she asked as she hugged me.

I filled her in on Bella and the twins.

"So, I'm going to call Jenna and let her know what's happening and get her to contact Bree. Can you call Kim?" I asked.

"Yeah. I asked Charlie to ask them to give us the order book as well. I'll need to let the customers know we can't make their cakes. I'm going to tell them to call Luciana's. I'll call her and them tomorrow." she told me.

"That's great Sue. Thank you," I said as I hugged her again.

"When can we see her?" Charlie asked as he came over.

"I'm not sure. Her doctor may let you guys in for a few minutes tonight, I don't know," I told him.

"Okay. Let's head back and see," he said.

"She's being moved right now. We need to head to the sixth floor." I replied and we headed towards the elevator.

"Oh, Sue, the chief said that the big fridge out front was untouched. There are two cakes in there that might still be okay. With the seal on the door the smoke wouldn't have gotten in and even after they turned the power off it should stay cool until the morning. I don't know what's in there but maybe it's something that the customers can still get," Charlie said.

We got to the sixth floor and found room 621 and knocked the door quietly , there was a female doctor in there settling Bella in.

"Are you Edward?" she asked.

I nodded and made my way over.

"I'm Doctor Sheridan. I'll be Isabella's physician for the next couple of days." she said shaking my hand.

"It's nice to meet you. Her dad and step mother are outside and they were wondering if they could see her for a few minutes? My own dad is picking us up some food and then they'll be heading home," I said, hoping she'd see they wouldn't be here long.

"That's fine but as as soon as you guys eat I want Bella to take another sedative and get some rest. I'll have the nurses move a cot in here for you to sleep in," she and smiled before going to the door and telling Charlie and Sue to come in.

I quickly sent my dad a text telling him where to come and turned my phone off. If I knew Alice she'd be trying to call as soon as she deemed it late enough in the morning. Late to her was the ass crack of dawn to everyone else.

After Charlie and Sue had hugged Bella and cried right along with her they grabbed a seat as I sat beside her on her bed. I needed to be near her right now. I had my arm around her as she snuggled into my side as we talked to Charlie and Sue. It turned out one of the cakes that were found was the Seahawks Stadium cake that was to be picked up tomorrow. Charlie made a call and arranged for the cake to be brought to their hotel tomorrow along with the order book Sue had requested. They had decided not to make the drive back tonight. Sue was going to deliver the cake tomorrow, depending on the state of it when it arrived.

My dad arrived not long after Charlie and Sue got in and brought some soup along with burgers and fries. He got Bella milkshake.

"The ice cream will cool your throat a little." he told her.

She sounded hoarse between the smoke and crying. We ate quickly and then the nurse came in with the cot and came back a short time later with the sedative for Bella. My dad agreed to stay at the hotel with Charlie and Sue after Bella said she was worried about him driving home at this time. It was well after two by this point and I was exhausted.

"Okay, we'll head out. Tonight you two. Try and get some rest," Sue said with a pointed look at me.

I knew no matter how tired I was I probably wouldn't sleep to well tonight. I didn't sleep any time without her beside me. After the nurse had left Bella took her pill and a long drink of water.

"Can you lay beside me?" Bella asked me quietly.

"Of course baby," I answered and got on the bed at the other side of her.

I toed my shoes off and pulled her back against me.

"I love you baby," I told her as I felt her breathing evening out and her body relaxing completely.

I lay there for a long time, just watching her as I rubbed my hand over her stomach. Eventually I must've fallen asleep but I was wakened by hushed voices arguing.

"But dad, she'll want to get cleaned up and get her own pyjamas on. And Edward needs to change as well. It can't have been comfortable sleeping in jeans. I brought him some sweats and a t-shirt. I can wake them and then they can go back to sleep," I heard Alice hissing.

"Alice, the doctor has ordered Bella to sleep as much as possible. I hardly think she needs to get changed right this minute. Why don't you make yourself useful and go get them some breakfast?" I heard my dad whisper back.

"Fine, but I'm not happy about it. Tell Bella I'll help her when I get back," she hissed again.

"I'm sure Edward will help her Alice. He'll want to. They've both had a scary twenty four hours, they'll want each other, not us interfering," my dad told her.

I could practically hear Alice's eyes roll before the door opened and closed quietly. I lifted my head to see we hadn't moved an inch all night.

"Morning," I said quietly to my dad.

"Morning son. Did she sleep well?" he asked.

"I assume so. She didn't wake me anyway. What time is it?" I asked groggily.

"It's eight thirty. I came by before I head home. Your mom and I will bring the kids by later. Carson is asking where you two are. We told him Bella had had an accident but that she and the babies were fine. You might want to call the house later," he said.

"Okay. Why is Alice here already?" I asked as I moved a little, hissing as my muscles stretched.

"She was worried last night so she went over to your place to wait with your mother. She stayed there and packed a bag for you two with stuff you'd need and couldn't sleep so she headed up here as soon as your mom got up." he told me.

"Oh. I'll grab a shower and change. Can you sit with Bella? I don't want her to wake up alone," I told him.

"Sure. Charlie will be by soon. He's gone to talk to the chief again. Sue is waiting at the hotel for one of the officers to call so she can go by the shop and pick up what she needs," he answered.

"Okay," I yawned.

Damn I was stiff. The hot water beating down on me soothed my muscles slightly but I couldn't wait to get Bella home to our own bed. Once I had washed my hair and body I got out and dried off. As soon as I had put on the sweats, t-shirt and hoodie Alice had packed for me I went back to the room to find Bella awake and sitting up in bed, chatting with my dad as she rubbed her small bump.

"Morning baby," I said as I leaned over and kissed her gently.

"Good morning." she said with a small smile.

"Do you want to shower or do you want to eat first? Alice is bringing back breakfast," I informed her as I sat on the bed beside her.

"Um, I think I'll wait until I've eaten. I feel a little nauseous," she sighed.

"Baby nauseous or other nauseous?" I asked.

"Baby nausea. Have you heard anything about the shop yet?" she asked.

"Not yet. Sue is going over there as soon as she's allowed to. Your dad is speaking with the chief right now," I told her as I brushed her hair back off her forehead.

"Okay. I just feel so useless sitting here," she huffed.

"Bella, you are anything but useless. You are growing my grandchildren in there, that's a pretty important job." my dad said in a warning tone.

"So that's all I am to you Cullen's, good breeding stock," she joked with a grin.

"Exactly. That and your mad baking skills," he dead panned back at her.

"I knew it!" she huffed.

We all laughed and it felt good to kid around after the past twelve hours. Just then the door opened and Alice appeared followed by Charlie. Alice immediately bounced over to hug Bella. Charlie followed suit as Alice opened the bag she had brought and brought out a few styrofoam containers. We all tucked in and when we were done my dad left to head home telling us he'd be back this afternoon with my mom and the kids. Alice started yammering on about the different things she had packed for Bella as Charlie shuffled from one foot to the other.

"You okay Charlie?" I asked.

"Yeah. I just need to talk to Bella." he said giving me a look.

"Okay," I said slowly.

"Baby, will I help you shower now?" I asked and Bella nodded.

"I'll do it. I want to show you how we can fix your bangs to hide your head wound until it heals. We could use make up but not until it begins to heal and," she prattled on.

"Alice! You can do all that shit when Bella gets home. Right now she just needs to get cleaned up and get some comfortable clothes on. I will help my wife," I said firmly.

As much as I knew Alice was, in her own way, trying to help, I needed this. I needed to help my wife, to confirm to myself that she was fine.

"Edward, get over yourself. I'm sure Bella would rather I help her. It's a female thing," Alice said with a look on her face that plainly said 'Duh!'.

"Actually, I'd rather Edward help me Alice. It's a married thing. I'm sure if you were hurt you'd rather Jasper help you. You can show me the thing with the hair once I'm home. I'm going to have a heap of time on my hands anyway. I've to sleep plenty so you can bore me there with your hair tips," Bella said with an innocent smile.

"Ha, ha, I'm laughing on the inside," Alice said dryly.

I helped Bella out of bed and to the bathroom. On top of feeling stiff from sleeping so long in the one position, her muscles were sore from everything that happened last night. I turned the water on to heat up and manoeuvred around in the small bathroom to help her undress and get under the sorry. When she was done I dried her body, kissing her every now and then. When her body was completely dry I helped her into a tank top and went back into the bag and brought out the rest of the clothes Alice had brought. I helped Bella into a pair of panties as she let out a groan.

"What?" I asked.

"All Ali has put in here are tiny sleep shorts. Does she know how freakin' cold it gets in here at night? I'm going to be freezing," she grumbled.

"Well, she put a spare pair in my bag for tomorrow. Do you want to put those on? They'll be a little big but they'll be warm," I offered.

"That'd be great." she smiled.

I'd give anything just to see her smile like that.

I went to my bag that I had left in here earlier and pulled out the navy sweats and helped her put them on. I know she didn't really need help to get dressed but I wanted to and she obviously wanted me to.

When she was dressed I rubbed her hair with a towel for a while until it stopped dripping before brushing all the tangles out. I grabbed the small travel hair dryer Alice had brought and quickly dried Bella's hair as much as I could. When I was done she took the brush and tied her hair up before giving me a he smile.

"Thank you baby." she said as she wound her arms around my waist.

I held her tightly until Alice banged on the door for us to hurry up. When we went back out into the room I saw her wrinkle her nose at what Bella was wearing but thankfully she kept her mouth shut. Charlie pulled a chair over to the side of Bella's bed as we situated ourselves.

"I need to talk to you guys. Alone," he said, eyeing Alice.

"I'll wait out in the waiting room. Jasper is heading over here in a little while. Can I get you guys anything else?" she asked kindly.

"No thanks," I answered.

"Okay. Text if you do," she smiled and danced out of the room.

Alice closed the door quietly behind her and Charlie cleared his throat.

"So, the chief has managed to find out quite a bit between last night and this morning. They have a solid lead on a suspect. They haven't managed to track the suspect down yet but," Bella cut him off.

"Wait, it was started on purpose?" she asked lowly.

I pulled her to my side as her breathing began to quicken.

"Looks that way. At first they thought it was caused by a faulty oven but once they looked into it they saw it actually started on the floor in front of the ovens. Anyway, as I said they are trying to track this person down. The chief won't give me any more details than that because I can't be directly involved in the case. He asked that if you remember anything, even if it seems small, you call one of the officers you spoke to last night. Did they leave a card?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah I have it," I answered.

"Okay. Now, I'm going to head back to the hotel and get Sue. She called while you were getting showered. She said to tell you that the cakes that were in the kitchen were a bust but the things in the fridge out near the front were good. Something about a seal, anyway, she's delivering the stadium cake now, she'll deliver the other one, pixie something or other, after that. She has the order book and she's called Luciana. Lu's going to let Sue and Jenna work out of her kitchen for a few days to get this weeks orders out. Luciana told her that they will take on the rest of the orders you have and give the customers a discount. Sue's calling all the customers now," he said.

"Wow, I just, wow. Tell Sue thank you and I'll see her when she comes over. I'll call Luciana later," she sniffed.

"Okay honey. You take care of you and them now. I'll see you in a little while," Charlie said, nodding at her belly before he hugged her and left the room.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. Actually no. My head hurts and my hand feels like it's on fire. Can you call the nurse and get me something?" she asked.

"Of course baby," I smiled.

I headed out to nurses station and asked for Bella's nurse, Amy. She came out after a few seconds and I asked about some pain meds. She said she'd bring them in and that Doctor Sheridan would be by shortly.

"Hey. Mom asked if you can call Carson. He's freaking out and asking if the bad people got his mommy again. She said he keeps talking about Emily." Alice said quietly.

"I'll call him now." I said before heading outside.

I knew that Bella needed me but she would kill me if I let Carson go on thinking like this. I had taken Alice's phone so I pulled up my parent's number and pressed call.

"Cullen residence," my mothers tired voice came on the line.

"Hey mom, it's me."

"Oh thank god. I'll speak to you in a moment. Carson honey, it's your daddy," she called out. "He's been really worried since he got up." she told me.

"Daddy?" his scared little voice whispered.

"Hey buddy," I said, my voice cracking as I teared up.

"Where are you, where's mommy, is she okay?" he asked quickly.

"We're both okay. There was a fire at the bakery and mommy got hurt a little but we're at the hospital and she's going to be just fine. She'll be coming home tomorrow but I think it would cheer her up if you guys came to see her today. Could you do that for her?" I asked.

"Uh huh. How come she got hurt?" he asked.

"Well, mommy was scared and she tried to run but she fell over and banged her head. She hurt her hand too so I'm going to need you to be such a big boy and help me while she gets better okay buddy?" I asked again, my heart hurting at how scared he sounded.

"I can be the best help. Nana Esme says I'm her best helper," he told me proudly.

"She did? Well you must be then. Can I talk to Nana Esme so I can tell her to bring you guys up here?" I asked him.

"Yes. Where are we coming, where are you?" he asked again.

"We're at the hospital in Port Angeles, where mommy and daddy work." I told him.

"Okay. I'll see you soon. I'm going to make mommy a picture to help her get better. Bye daddy, I love you." he said sweetly.

"I love you too buddy. Give your sister a kiss for me," I told him and then waited for my mom.

"Hey how is she?" my mom asked.

I filled her in on Bella's condition.

"That's great Edward, I've been so worried. And it won't have any affect on the pregnancy?" she asked.

"It shouldn't. The doctor wants her to relax for a while, take some time off work. But she'd have to do that anyway. The kitchen is a mess at the shop and she can't use her hands. Actually can you do me a favour? Can you go to the house and grab the keys for the studio, there in my work bag in the office. Go to my studio and grab my appointment book? I'll need to clear the next few weeks." I told her.

"I'll help Bella Edward. There's no need for you take so long off," she scolded.

"I want to do it mom. I need to do it," I stressed the need part.

"Okay, okay. But we're here if you need us, don't forget that. Now, you're dad arrived not long ago. He's showering right now and then we'll head up. I'll need to change your messy princess and we'll be on our way. I've made some food so don't go out for anything." she informed me.

I rolled my eyes as I said my goodbyes. I went back inside to give Ali her phone.

"Is he okay?" she asked worriedly.

"He's fine. He's making Bella a card as we speak. They'll be by in a while. I'm going to head back in to Bella. You can come with if you want," I offered.

"No, it's fine. I'm waiting for Jasper. Can I ask why your wife was wearing your sweatpants rolled up a billion times so they fit?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She says it's too cold in here and the shorts would make her freeze even more." I answered.

"Oh. Sorry, I thought hospitals were always too warm. How about when Jasper gets here we head out and grab her some pyjama pants? It can't be comfortable for her having them all scrunched up at her waist like that.

"That would be great. Thank you." I told her honestly.

"No problem big brother. I'll see you later." she said with a kiss on my cheek.

I walked back to Bella's room with a small grin on my face. No matter how annoying my family could be, when we needed them they came through no matter what. I opened Bella's room door and the smile dropped from my face.

"What are you doing here?"

_**Who's in Bella's room? Well, you'll find out soon enough as the next update will be up in the next couple of hours, just editing it now. Thanks for reading!**_

_**Characters Not Mine.**_


	12. Explanations

_**Me again! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Still looking for baby names and what you think the babies should be, so hope to hear from you all!**_

BPOV

I sighed as Edward left the room.

I was feeling so many different emotions right now I didn't know what to do with myself. I was ecstatic that my babies were safe, I was thankful that we had made it out of there safely, I was sad that my beautiful little shop was wrecked. I was shocked and scared that someone would do this on purpose and confused as to why.

My head ached, my wrist throbbed and my hand burned. A few minutes after Edward left the door was knocked and opened before I had a chance to tell whoever it was to come in. It was my nurse, Amy.

"I hear you're having some pain. I've spoken to Doctor Sheridan and she's ordered a painkiller that's safe for you to take. It should kick in shortly. Can I check your vitals while I'm here?" she asked.

"Sure," I replied.

She did her thing and gave me a cup of water and put two pills in my hand. I smiled gratefully and threw the pills back before downing the glass of water. I was so thirsty.

"Okay, Doctor Sheridan will be by to check on you shortly. I'm just going off shift so I probably won't get to see you again. Good luck with your babies. I hope you're feeling better soon," she said with a smile.

"Thank you and thank you for looking after me." I told her.

She returned my smile before she left the room. I was feeling a little restless so I wandered over to the window and stared out over the parking lot. I ached to see my kids but Carlisle said they should be here around lunchtime so I was just going to have to wait. I heard the door open and close quietly.

"Thanks for getting the nurse. What took you," I stopped talking as I saw it wasn't Edward who entered my room.

"Um, hi." she said as she looked at the floor.

"Why are you here?" I asked, confused.

"I had to talk to you. I've been here for a while but your husband was here and-"

"Why do you have to talk to me?" I asked.

"I'm so sorry," she burst into tears and it clicked.

"It was you. You're the one who started the fire." I whispered.

She nodded and continued to look at the floor.

"I was just so angry and hurt and-"

"And you decided to try and kill me and my children?" I said angrily

I was pissed!

"Your children, they were there too? I never knew, I didn't know you were there," she said, her eyes wide in shock.

"No they weren't there. I'm pregnant with twins. I was bleeding when I was brought in last night because of the stress all of this caused. My other children could have lost not only their mother but their siblings. Care to enlighten me as to why, Victoria?" I spat.

What in the hell had I done so wrong to crazy to make her want to burn down my shop

"It's a long story," she said quietly.

"Well, I have all the time in the world to listen. Start." I ordered.

"My husband and I married a few years ago, when I found out I was pregnant. I knew it wasn't what he wanted but he worked for my father and was pressured into it by him. He didn't want his grandchild born out of wedlock. We haven't had the best marriage but we were always faithful, or so I thought.

A few months ago he started going on all these trips, some over night, some a few days long, and I never questioned it. He and my father had both told me about a promotion he was getting so I figured it was because of that. Anyway, he became distant. The only time I saw him smile was when he played with our daughter. One night he was in the shower when his phone beeped. I never meant to but the message was displayed on the screen, I saw it as I took his phone from the baby. It was from someone called B telling his she had a great night and couldn't wait to see him at Sugar the next day.

I went online and found your bakery. I went in there one day to see if I could find out who it was but the woman who was serving was called Sue. I had a coffee and listened to her conversation with the younger girl behind the counter and I discovered there was someone called Bella who was off today. I figured it was you that my husband was seeing. I followed him a few times and I saw you talk to him. I was furious. I ordered the cakes from you hoping when you saw my name and that the cake was for my daughter you would realise who I was and back off. When I saw there were yet more messages I knew it hadn't worked. When I came to pick up the second cake and saw you with your husband it confused me, you two looked so in love I couldn't fathom why you would have an affair but the evidence was there, or so I thought.

I decided I would try harder, try to save our family. I decided last night to have a little celebration of sorts, for our fourth wedding anniversary. I got a babysitter and went all out, romantic dinner, table set with candles and flowers, wine chilling, nice lingerie. When he came home he didn't even notice. He went straight back to our room and got out a suitcase. Told me he had enough. He wasn't happy, he knew I wasn't happy and he couldn't take it any more. He said he had found someone who made him happy and he couldn't lead her on any longer. He was going to tell her the truth, but even if she left him, he was still leaving me. I was so angry I couldn't see straight. I told him I was going to make him and his slut pay.

I got dressed and drove around trying to find him. I ended up outside your shop and I saw you two talking at the door. He raised his hand and from where I was sitting it looked like he touched your face. I couldn't take it any more so I drove off. I thought if you were going to take him from me I would take something from you. I bought bottles of lighter fluid and broke into the back of your bakery. I swear, I didn't know anyone was there. The kitchen was empty and the place was in darkness," she said looking at me for the first time.

"I was in my office with the door closed. I had fallen asleep at my desk." I said lowly, then a thought hit me. "What colour of car do you drive?" I asked.

"A black Mercedes," she answered looking at me strangely.

"That was you? All the times I saw that black car outside my shop?" I exclaimed.

Maybe Renee wasn't just as crazy as I thought. Just then the room door opened and Edward came in.

"What are you doing here?" he asked looking at Victoria with a confused expression.

"Baby, come over here," I said as I moved over to the table beside my bed and grabbed his phone, switching it on.

He walked over to me, keeping his eyes on Victoria as she cried in the corner of the room.

"Here, call my dad and get him to get the chief over here," I said softly.

"No! You can't turn me in! My daughter!" she cried.

Edward got a look of recognition on his face.

"It was her? It was you?" he yelled.

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed.

"Do you have any idea what you've done? You could have killed her! You could have killed our children!" he yelled again.

I slipped the phone from his hand and pulled up my dads number.

"Don't let her leave," I murmured.

"Hey son, what do you need?" my dad answered the phone gruffly.

"Dad, it's me. I need you here. Can you get the officers over here?" I asked quietly as Edward moved over and stood in front of the door.

"Sure what's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"Just come as quickly as you can," I said and ended the call.

"So, what did you do after you left?" I asked, wondering what she did while I injured myself in my office.

"I drove away. I was shocked at what I had just done. James called me repeatedly and eventually I answered. I had to tell someone. I asked him to meet me at the little park we take Andi to sometimes. When he showed up he was frantic. He kept asking what I had done to Bree. I had no idea who he was talking about. He told me that Bree was his girlfriend and he couldn't get in touch with her. He asked what I had done to her. I told him what I had done and his face lost all colour. He asked me how long ago it had been and I said just after I saw you and him. He told me you never left with him, that you were still there. He left me at the park and ran all the way to your shop where I assume he told the cops it was me who started the fire.

I stayed at the park for a while before heading over to my mom's to see Andi. I couldn't bring myself to think I may have killed someone. James called me and asked where I was and I panicked so I got back in my car and just drove around. Eventually he called me back but I only kept him on the line long enough for him to tell me that you were alive and here at the hospital. I've been out in the parking lot for hours, psyching myself to come in here. I waited at the end of the corridor until your husband left and then I came in." she finished.

Edward stared holes through her as she collapsed sobbing into a chair and I sat on my bed, stunned. I couldn't believe all of this because she thought her husband was sleeping with me. What kind of crazy person does that? I don't know how long we sat there until my dad burst through the door trailed by the two cops who had been here last night.

"What's wrong? Who's his?" he asked.

"This is Victoria Laurent," I said as a look of understanding appeared on the two cops faces. "This is the woman who started the fire," I carried on for my dad.

His face went from normal to red to purple in the space of a second. Edward had made his way over to me and sat beside me on the bed as officers read Victoria her rights and cuffed her before moving to leave the room.

"For what it's worth really am sorry," she whispered as she left the room.

I let out the tears I had been holding in and sobbed against Edward's chest. When I was done I stood and went to the bathroom where I promptly threw up. I could have been killed all because her husband was screwing around. I wondered briefly if Bree knew but I shook it off. I couldn't worry about anyone else right now. Edward came into the bathroom and silently put toothpaste on my brush and brushed my teeth for me. By the time I was done and we went back to my room my dad was gone. About an hour or so later he reappeared with Carlisle and Esme.

"I've been so worried sweetie. The kids are out in the waiting room. Your dad wanted us to come in first," she smiled through her tears.

"I thought you could tell us why that woman tried to burn down your business before the kids come in," my dad said as he sat in one of the chairs.

"Get back in bed first baby. You have to relax," Edward said soothingly.

I nodded and allowed him to guide me back to bed and I got settled before he joined me, putting his arm around my shoulders and pulling me to his side.

"Okay. Basically she thought I was having an affair with her husband and that he had left her. For me." I said as the three of them looked at me dumbfounded.

"Why in the blue blazes would she think that?" Carlisle asked.

"Her husband had been getting messages from someone who worked at my shop named B. She thought it was me but it was Bree. Apparently last night was their wedding anniversary and he told her he was leaving her because he had met someone else. She flipped. She says she didn't know I was inside," I said shrugging my shoulders.

I continued on and told them about her visits to the shop and James' relationship with Bree. When I was done Esme was furious, Carlisle looked shocked and my dad, well he looked sad.

"Why do you look like you feel sorry for her?" I asked.

"Yeah, why do you Charlie? Because right now I want to march down to that police station and kick this psychotic bitches ass! Things could have been so much worse than they are." Esme spat.

"Well here's how I see it. Yes there's damage at the bakery and yes Bella is injured, which I am pissed about. But at the same time there's a little girl somewhere who is about to lose her mommy for a long time. Not only will she be charged with breaking and entering and arson but possibly attempted manslaughter. Her husband gave her details to the cops last night after she told him what she had done and she confessed all to Bella here s even if tries to plead not guilty there's too much stacked against her. I just feel bad for the baby." he answered.

I guess I did too but at the same time all I could think about were my babies, all four of them.

"Could someone go and get the kids now?" I asked.

"I'll go. I never got the chance to tell you but the reason I took so long earlier was because I had to call Carson. He was really worried about you. It brought back the kidnapping and he was worried the bad people had got you. I want to make sure he understands what's wrong with you before he comes in," Edward said as he kissed my head.

"Okay but hurry. I need to see them," I said, feeling an ache in my chest that my boy had been so scared and worried about me.

We made small talk while we waited for Edward to come back with the kids. Soon enough, or not if you the door opened and Edward appeared with Arianna in his arms and Carson by his side.

"Mama!" Arianna exclaimed and put her arms out to me with a huge smile on her face.

I wondered how I was going to hold her with my hands all messed up but Edward solved that by coming over and sitting on the bed, placing Arianna on my lap. She snuggled into my chest with her arms wrapped around me as far as they would go. After a few seconds she sat up and looked behind her at my injured hands.

"Mama owie," she said with a frown.

"Yes mommy has owies. Can I get a kiss to make me feel better?" I asked.

She nodded and bent forward placing a slobbery kiss against my lips. I noticed then that Carson was hanging back, holding onto Carlisle's leg.

"Hey buddy, can mommy get a hug?" I asked with a smile.

He nodded and came towards the bed slowly. Edward scooped him up and placed him on the bed as he lifted Arianna off of me. Carson crawled up and sat on my lap looking at me hesitantly.

"It's okay baby, I'm going to be okay," I promised him.

He leaned forward and hugged me tightly, his shoulders shaking as he sobbed.

"I was scared that the bad people had taken you again," he cried.

"I'm fine baby. I promise." I said as I rubbed his back as best as I could.

After a while he fell asleep. Edward made to move him but I shook my head.

"Baby, he's too heavy. I'll lie him beside you," he told me.

I moved down the bed so I was lying with my head just above Carson's. I put my arm around him as much as I could and held him while he slept. I looked at Esme and she was wiping tears from her face.

"Now, I brought lunch. Are you hungry or do you want to rest first?" she asked.

"I think rest first." I told her, returning my eyes to my baby boy.

"Why don't we take little miss here to the park for an hour or so. Let you have some time," Carlisle offered.

"That would be great," I said as I watched my daughter raid through the cabinet at the side of the bed, tossing everything on the floor quicker than Edward could put it back.

"Yeah, you guys need some time. I'm going to check in on Sue. She's gone back to Forks to grab us some stuff for tonight," my dad said as he eyed my sleeping child.

"Do you want me to go?" Edward asked, looking scared of my answer.

"No, he needs us both," I smiled.

Everyone left besides the three of us and somehow Edward managed to lift Carson without him waking and lay him on his chest as he snuggled down beside me.

"I hate this. I can't even comfort my child properly because of that witch," I said as I felt my eyes fill with tears.

"He understands baby. You being here is enough. It won't be long before you're back to normal. Once we get home we'll spend some time, just the four of us. He'll be back to normal before you know it," he promised.

However that didn't happen. That night Carson was furious when he realised we weren't going home with him. He threw an almighty temper tantrum until my dad stepped in and told him he could stay at the hotel with him and Sue and they'd bring him back to drive home with us tomorrow.

We arrived home mid afternoon by the time Doctor Sheridan had waited on some results and signed my paperwork. We expected to find Esme there with Arianna. What we hadn't expected was everyone.

"Did you know they were doing this?" I asked as I spied the multiple cars in our driveway.

"No, not a clue. In fact, I warned Alice not to do anything," he said with an irritated look on his face.

We got inside and said hello to everyone before I planted myself on the couch with Carson by my side. Arianna was cranky so Edward was trying to calm her down while Evan made siren noises as he played with his small fire engine and Cara babbled. Emmett was talking loudly with my dad about some game that had been on while Esme and Alice talked about the wedding. I looked up and saw Rose give me a sympathetic look as she made her way over.

"How are you feeling?" she asked as she sat beside me.

"My head is pounding but I can't take any more painkillers until later." I said quietly.

"I told them all this would be too much for you but as per usual I was overruled. Alice and Esme thought it would be nice to show you that everyone is here for you. Why don't I get Emmett outside for a while, lessen the volume in here," she said and I smiled gratefully.

"Em, why don't you and Charlie take Evan and Cara outside for a bit? Get them some fresh air while it's dry." she suggested.

"Okay. Let's go kids. Come on Carson, let's go play," Emmett said, jerking his thumb towards the back door.

"No I want to stay with my mommy," Carson said, snuggling into my side.

I dropped a kiss on his head.

"You can go play for a little while buddy. I'm just going to be in here with aunt Rose." I said quietly to him.

"No, I don't want to," he answered.

"Okay. Em he'd going to stay here," I told him.

"Nonsense, come on little man, come play with me and Evan. You know we'll have fun," he pushed.

"NO!" Carson yelled.

Emmett looked taken aback but Rose and I both just shook our heads and he left. Rosalie stood from the couch and went over to sit by Ali and Esme as I turned to face my boy.

"Buddy, you can go and play. I know you were frightened when I wasn't here but I promise, I'll be here when you come back. And guess what?" I said with an excited voice.

"What?" he asked looking at me intrigued.

"Since I hurt my hands I can't work for a while so both daddy and I have some time off work, a few weeks. We'll get to spend lots of time together." I said with a smile.

"Really?" he asked with wide eyes.

"Really. So why don't you spend some time playing with your uncle and cousin for a while and I'll wait here for you. Tomorrow we'll have a pyjama day and watch DVD's on the couch with daddy and Arianna." I told him as I touched his face with my fingers gently.

"You'll be here? You promise?" he asked.

"I promise. If you come back and I'm not here, the furthest I'll be is up in bed and you can come up and lie with me if you want, Okay?" I said.

"Okay. Love you mom," he said with a grin before kissing my cheek.

"Love you too buddy. Go play." I said and he ran off.

I shook my head to clear the tears that were threatening to fall. I felt the couch dip beside me and knew from the scent it was Edward.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. I just hate that this has affected him so much. Maybe we should get him someone to talk to." I thought out loud.

"I don't think he'll need it. Wait and see how he is after this week. Now, miss tantrum has cried herself to sleep. Do you want to nap or eat or anything?" he asked.

"I'm good. I just need some quiet. How long do you think everyone will stay?" I asked in a whisper.

"Not much longer. I'm going to get dad to help me get rid of them. Rose wants to go anyway. She's tired. Give me a minute." he said and left.

A few minutes later Carlisle came in to the living room.

"Are you okay Bella? Edward said you have a headache." he said loud enough that the girls could hear him.

"Yeah, I do but I can't take any more medication until later." I told him.

"Why don't you go and lie down?" he suggested.

"I will once everyone leaves. I don't want to be lying upstairs while everyone else is down here." I said with a small smile.

I knew exactly what he was up to.

"Oh, honey, you go and rest. We'll be here when you come back," Esme said with a kind smile.

It made me feel bad that I really just wanted to kick them all out.

"Honestly, it's fine. I wouldn't be able to rest while you guys are here. I'll sleep later," I said with a tight smile.

"Why don't we all head home? Bella and Edward have to be exhausted with everything that's happened the past couple of days cause I know I am. We can see them in a couple of days when Bella's feeling better," Rose said as she shot me a sly wink.

I shot her back the most grateful smile in the world as Alice went to find Jasper and Esme began gathering her things.

"I wasn't sure if you guys would want to be cooking or whatever so I did some things for you. I hope you don't mind. I made some meals and left them in the freezer so they just have to be cooked slowly from frozen. I changed all the beds upstairs so that you had fresh sheets to come back to and I did the small amount of laundry you had in the basket. I didn't want you two to have to do too much for the next few days Anything else you call me okay?" she said with a look.

"Thank you Esme, you didn't have to do that," I said honestly.

"I know I didn't. I also know if it the situation were reversed you'd do the same. Now, take care and I'll see you soon. If you want us to pick up the kids for a while tomorrow let us know," she said as she hugged me.

"We'll be fine. I think the kids, especially Carson, need some time at home right now. If they get to be too much I'll call." I promised her.

"Okay." she said and finally left.

After hugs from everyone they all left besides my dad and Sue. We had just walked them to the door when the infamous black car flew into the driveway, almost hitting our car. My mother got out and stormed to the house like a raging bull.

"Would someone like to tell me what the hell is going on?" she demanded.

I so didn't need this shit right now.

_**Thank you for reading, next update won't be too far behind, I'm almost finished with it.**_

_**Characters Not Mine!**_


	13. Goodbyes and Preparations

_**Hey, yes, another update! Let's see what Renee wants shall we?**_

EPOV

We stood at the door, Bella in front of me, my arms around her waist, as Charlie and Sue said goodbye to the kids. All of a sudden a car came skidding into the driveway, causing us all to jump and Charlie to grab Carson up in his arms. When we saw who got out of the car, Charlie had the sense to ask Sue to take the kids inside. Bella let out a huge sigh from in front of me. After the past few days this was the last thing she needed.

"Would someone like to tell me what the hell is going on?" Renee growled as she stomped over to us.

"Renee, now isn't the time," Charlie started.

"So when exactly is the time for me to find out that my daughter is in hospital after being trapped in a fire? Eh? Didn't think to call me Charlie? And what about you Bella? Am I that much of a monster you didn't even want me to know you had been hurt?" she shot them both death glares.

I could feel Bella stiffen with the way Renee had spoken to her and I just knew she was pissed.

"Actually Renee, to be honest, nobody even thought to call you. You haven't exactly been an active participant in Bella's life these past years. You didn't care when we got engaged or married or when we had our daughter so why now?" I glared right back at her.

"You keep out of it, it's not your concern. This is between our family," she sneered.

To everyone's shock Bella burst out laughing. Full on, hysterical laughter.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry, but did you just say family? Seriously? You think because you've stalked me for a few months you can include yourself in my family?" Bella laughed as Renee paled before the look of fury graced her features again.

"No, I think the fact that I carried you for nine months and then raised you classes me as family," she spat.

"Well, I think the fact that I have asked you repeatedly to leave me alone and stay out of my life speaks volumes, you just don't want to hear it. As Edward said, I honestly didn't even think to call you. Do you know, that even when I was in the hospital I never once thought, 'why isn't Renee here?'. Not once. You can't have it both ways. You can't just ignore me when it's too difficult for you and then expect me to let you back into my life when you feel like playing mom again. I have so much else going on right now I don't have the time or energy to even deal with you right now." Bella said calmly.

Renee went from fury to complete sadness in the time that Bella spoke.

"You really won't let me try and make things up to you?" she asked, shakily.

"I can't Renee. I don't know that I'll ever be able to trust you or let you back into my life. It wasn't only me you left and hurt. You left your two year old grandson asking everyday where you were. What kind of person does that? And then , the other day, you stood there and let your boyfriend or whatever, scold me like a child. What right does he have to even talk to me. As far as I'm concerned he was the catalyst in the shit you pulled. I need you to please leave me alone. Between my injuries and the pregnancy, my shop and the kids, I have enough on my plate already," Bella explained and I saw the anger come back to Renee's face again.

"You're pregnant? Again?" she spat.

"Yes. I am. And I'm ecstatic about it, we're ecstatic about it, so if you have anything negative to say, just don't," she said and gripped my hand which was now on her bump.

"I just, I don't want you to throw away any opportunities. I didn't want you to end up stuck in this poky little town, like me. I wanted you to get out there, make your mark on the world. Don't get me wrong, when you had Carson, I was disappointed but I was so proud of the way you didn't let it hold you back. You were so determined to make something of yourself. Then you met _him_ and everything went to pot," Renee said shaking her head.

I won't hit a woman, I won't hit a woman, the mantra repeated through my brain.

"What is it about my life that is so abhorrent to you? I have an amazing, gorgeous husband who treats me like a princess, I have two beautiful children and another two on the way. I have a very successful business, which , yeah has been knocked down a little, but once I'm feeling better it'll be back on it's feet. I have a beautiful home, I've been lucky to be blessed with a great family in my own and Edwards. My life is pretty damn great. Why can't you just be happy for me instead of being disappointed that I haven't done what you think I should?" Bella asked her mother.

"Nothing. Not a thing. Okay. I just wanted more for you than to be stuck in this shitty little town with all the shitty people who live here. You could have come to Florida. There would be so much opportunity out there for you and your business. That's why I came back, to try and convince you to come back with me but I see now that'll never happen. Look Bella, you're my daughter and I love you. I need to go but if you want to find me, I've left contact details with your dad okay," Renee said sadly and got back into her car and screeched away before anyone had the chance to say anything back to her.

"Crazy bitch. Can we go back inside baby, I'm tired," was all Bella said in response to Renee's outburst.

"Sure baby. Are you okay?" I asked her as she turned in my arms.

"I'm fine Edward. It's not my fault that she's jealous. She couldn't be happy here after all this time so she expects me to be the same. I mean seriously, before she came she knew that we were married and had Arianna and she what? Expected me to pack up and follow her to Florida? Never mind the fact that the rest of our family is here. And in case it escaped your notice, she never mentioned you coming with me. I'd just rather go back to the way things were before she showed up again. I want to concentrate on getting better and enjoying my pregnancy. Can we just go inside, I'm tired," she said as she looked up at me.

"Okay baby, whatever you want," I said before leaning down to kiss her softly.

Charlie cleared his throat and to be honest, I had kind of forgotten he was there. I smiled at him as he shook his head and we headed inside.

The rest of the week went by quietly. Friday and Saturday we stayed home, just us and the kids and it seemed to really help Carson. Sunday was when Bella wanted to drive up to PA to see the shop. Charlie and Sue watched the kids at our place while we headed up there. Thanks to Charlie the guy investigating the fire was going to meet with us there, show us where we could go and not go. Apparently there was some structural damage to the roof above the kitchen. From the front the shop looked fine.

"So far so good," Bella mumbled.

We had to wait outside until the guy from the fire department showed up, which he did about twenty minutes after we got there.

"Hey, sorry I'm late I was at another scene. I'm Peter Chase. My team and I are done investigating here and as far as I know your dad told you the ins and outs?" he asked.

"Yeah, he told us how it started but then again so did the mental broad who did this," Bella grumbled.

"Okay. Let's get you inside then," he said and motioned for Bella to unlock the door.

We stepped inside and the front shop was untouched. He led us through to the hallway out back and you could see the walls were charred, the paint was peeling off ad the kitchen and office doors had been removed. When we got to the kitchen Bella gasped.

The whole room was destroyed. If it wasn't burned it had been ruined with water damage from them extinguishing the fire.

"Oh my god," Bella sobbed, tears running down her cheeks.

"As you can see it's a mess. You'll have to replace everything, start from scratch. Your dad had a contractor come in and make the ceiling temporarily safe so you don't have to worry about that for now but when you start work on the place you'll have to get it properly fixed," Peter said as he looked through some sheets of paper in his hand.

We spoke to him for a few more minutes before he left us to it.

"What do you want to do?" I asked.

"I think we should leave just now, the smell is killing me. I'll hire someone to come in a rip the place out and then I'll start again. I'm just so angry that she did this. She took this from me," Bella cried against my chest.

"I know baby. Why don't we go and grab some lunch before we head home?" I suggested.

We left and went to the deli we ate at sometimes. When we were done we headed back home and found my mom and dad at the house as well.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" I asked as I picked up Arianna, just after she ran straight into my legs head first.

"It's nice to see you too son," my dad chuckled rolling his eyes.

"I'm sorry to barge in. I know you guys wanted some time to yourselves but since you'll miss Sunday dinner I thought I'd bring it to you. There's enough if Charlie and Sue want to join you. They're out back with Carson. Madam here was tormenting her brother so we brought her inside to give him some space for a bit." my mom smiled.

"Thanks Esme, that was really kind of you," Bella said as she hugged my mom.

"How was the shop?" my mom asked.

"The kitchen and hallway are bad. Th front is completely untouched but the whole place reeks. I'm going to get a team in to rip it out and clean up before I start to rebuild. I can't believe it, I have so much to do. I'll have to order everything, hire contractors, work out a budget and try to make sure the people I hire get everything done in time. It's going to be so much work," she groaned.

Immediately I became concerned. I knew Bella and I knew she would get herself all worked up and stress out about everything. I started to formulate a plan in my head. I also had to talk to her about our vacation. I had booked a beach house in Carmel Beach, California for two weeks for us. It was a bit of travelling but it would be so worth it to get her to relax. I had planned it so that we would drive to Seattle the night before our flight and stay at a hotel near the airport. We were able to leave the car there while we were gone. We would fly to Phoenix where we had a two hour layover so we would be able to give the kids some time to blow off some steam and eat before boarding our flight to Monterey. From there I had hired a car. We would do the same on the way back. I decided to tell her tonight.

"Baby, why don't you go and let Carson know we're back? You know he wasn't too happy about us going out without him," I said and she smiled with a nod and headed out.

"How is she doing?" my mom asked as she sat on the couch beside my dad.

"She's doing well. She was really upset when she saw the shop, obviously. I just still can't believe someone could be so vindictive. We're going away," I started.

"Is that a good idea son? What about the babies, will her doctor let her travel?" my dad asked worriedly.

"I already talked to Doctor Rivers and she thought it was a great idea to get Bella away from it all. We're leaving on Tuesday for two weeks. I'll give you all the details and we'll have our phones should you need to get a hold of us but please tell Alice that Bella doesn't need to asked a billion questions about the wedding while we're gone. You know her, she'll be calling every two seconds," I grimaced.

"I'll keep her in check, although you should know she was planning on calling to see if her and Jasper could come and see you guys soon. She's been so worried about Bella," my mom told me.

"I'll see if Bella feels up to maybe having them over tomorrow night for dinner or something. I better go and see Carson. He's been doing well but he was a little anxious when we were going out without him today," I told them

"We're going to head out anyway. I need to fix dinner for the rest of the gang. Call us before you leave," my mom said as she stood from the couch.

I grabbed Arianna from the floor and walked my parents to the door to say goodbye. Once they were gone we went out back to find Bella on the lounger with her feet up talking to Sue while Carson and Charlie kicked a soccer ball around.

"Hey, my mom and dad said to tell you bye. Mom had to get dinner ready for everyone so they had to go," I said as I sat on the end of the lounger and picked up Bella's foot and started to rub.

She was so tense from today.

"Oh, okay. It was nice of them to come over. Do you guys want to stay for dinner?" she asked Sue.

"It's fine with us if it's fine with you guys," Sue shrugged.

"Of course. We really need to see the others as well. We just needed some time, you know," Bella said as she lay her head back and closed her eyes.

"Everyone understands sweetie. Why don't you go take a nap and we'll watch the kids? I'll wake you when dinner's done," Sue suggested.

"Are you sure you don't mind? I am exhausted," Bella said, a yawn breaking through to prove her point.

"Of course not. I don't know which one of those two is enjoying playing more," Sue said with a fond smile, taking in Charlie and Carson.

"Carson?" I called out ad he came running over.

"Yes daddy?" he asked sweetly.

"Momma is tired so I'm going to take her upstairs for a nap. Can you help Grampaw and Grandma with your sister?" I asked.

"Sure. Is momma okay?" he asked worriedly.

"She's fine bud, she's just tired. She'll be back down for dinner. If you need us you know where to find us okay?" I told him as I ruffled his hair.

"Okay daddy," he grinned and ran back over to Charlie.

We went upstairs and Bella changed into some shorts and a shirt of mine before we snuggled on our bed.

"So, I wanted to tell you something," I started and her head shot up. "No, it's something good. I just don't know if you'll be mad that I did it without asking," I told her and she visibly relaxed.

"Okay, what did you do?" she asked.

"I kind of booked us a trip away. I thought a change of scenery would be good for us, even just for a couple of weeks." I told her as I ran my fingers through her hair.

"I couldn't agree more. Where are we headed?" she asked as she snuggled further into my chest.

I tightened my arms around her and filled her in.

"It sounds perfect. I may need to get some new things though My clothes are getting tight and Arianna needs a new bathing suit. After dinner we should make a list, go shopping tomorrow," she slurred sleepily.

"Okay baby, whatever you need," I told her as I kissed the top of her head.

I sighed the next day as I listened to my sister prattle on about bikini cuts or whatever. Bella and I had gone to the doctors office for a check up and then drove to PA to pick up what we needed for our trip. Bella thought that for her, it would be better to go to Alice and Rose's store where she could basically sit in the dressing area while Alice was let loose. The thing was, Alice was so wrapped up in her own little world she couldn't see that she was driving the both of us absolutely crazy.

"Alice! Just get her whatever one she wants. You're not the one wearing it!" I yelled at her.

Her, Rose and Macy who worked for them, stopped and just looked at me like I had lost my mind while Bella shot me a grateful smile and motioned for me to go over to her.

"You don't have to be rude Edward," Alice chided.

"Apparently I do. Four times now Bella has asked you to get her a bikini with a long top and four times you've completely ignored her and came back through with string bikinis that would be lucky to cover Arianna's ass." I fumed.

"But they look hot. If anything, you'd think you would be the one to appreciate that," she growled at me.

"Not at the expense of her being uncomfortable. Anyway, her ass looks better with nothing on it, thank you very much. Now, Rose, could you maybe help Alice pick out some things for Bella? I'm going to head out and grab what we need for the kids. Do you want me to pick up toiletries or should we just get them there?" I asked Bella.

After getting a list of what she wanted, I left them to it. An hour and a half later I had a bathing suit for Arianna as well as a couple of pairs of shorts and some t-shirts. I got Carson some board shorts and he was covered and managed to get Bella the few things she wanted without much hassle. I headed back to Alice and Rose' shop and found Bella asleep on the sofa in the dressing area.

"She okay?" I asked as I dumped the bags I had on the floor.

"Yeah, she's just tired. I made sure she ate a sandwich and had some water before she fell asleep. How is she doing really?" Rosalie asked.

"Okay. She had a few nightmares the first night but since then she's been dealing okay. She's more stressed about getting the shop open again. She wants it up and running again as soon as possible. I think this trip will be good though. For Carson too. He's still a little leery about us elaving him but we've done it anyway, trying to get him back to normal," I explained.

"I think that's for the best. I'll warn you, Alice is going to try and get you, Bella and the kids to go to her place for dinner. I told her you'd probably be busy packing and things but you know her," she sighed.

"Actually everything is mostly packed. We're staying in Seattle tonight. I've already text Charlie and he's heading up here with the kids so we can leave from here. Takes an hour or so off the drive to Seattle so we can stay at a hotel tonight. We'll have you guys over when we get home," I assured her.

Charlie arrived a little while later and the kids ran into Alice and Rose's store, waking Bella up. After spending a few minutes with their aunts I got them bundled into the car while Bella said her goodbyes. You'd think we were emigrating never mind taking a vacation. Bella talked to her dad and Sue as I talked to Alice and Rose.

"So where is it you two are going again?" Alice asked.

"California, I rented a beach house. We're literally doing nothing but hanging out at the beach for the next two weeks We'll have our phones but I'm begging you Alice, please don't call her and bug her about wedding stuff. I know it's really important to you and that she's your matron of honour but she needs a break from everything," I pleaded with my sister.

"Don't worry. Rose has agreed to help me while Bella is gone. You know me, I'd rather plan everything myself and make sure it's done the way I want than asking someone else anyway. The only way you'll hear from us is a quick check in call or if you're needed for something. Oh, before you go, there was someone asking about when you're going to be re-opening the studio. Do you have a date in mind yet?" she asked.

"Not yet. I'll see how things go when I get home. We have to make a move. I'll talk to you guys soon," I promised as I hugged my sister and sister-in-law.

I said goodbye to Charlie and we headed to Seattle for our vacation to start. The drive there was pretty quiet. Both kids and Bella fell asleep not long after we left PA. I put some music on low to keep me company. We go to Seattle just after seven, just in time to get some food from room service and get the kids bathed and ready for bed. I had gotten us a two room suite. The sofa in the living room pulled out into a bed so we decided to let the kids sleep out here and we'd take the bed, leaving the door open. The next morning we had an eight am flight so we were up at five and basically dressed and out the door. Both kids were cranky, Arianna refused to walk so I put her in her stroller and Bell pushed her while I pushed the cart with our luggage and Carson perched on top. By the time we got checked in Arianna was sleeping and Carson was ready to. We found a café and got some breakfast while we waited for our flight to be called. After our flights and the short drive to the house, I took the kids to the grocery store and stocked up for the week, leaving Bella to have some peace. When I got back I got us unpacked and we took the kids for a walk on the sand.

A little while later, after the kids were in bed, Bella and I sat out on the deck, listening to the waves crash against the shore as we watched the sunset. Bella let out a sigh and leaned her head on my shoulder. It was pure bliss.

_**Kind of a filler chapter but we've saw the last of Renee for the time being and they're off on their trip. **_

_**I'm hoping one of you can help me. I need it find a website or something where I can find sentencing for crimes in Washington State so I can wrap up Victoria's role in the story. Can anyone recommend one? I've tried looking but can't seem to find what I'm looking for.**_

_**Thanks for reading and as always, characters are not mine!**_


	14. Getting Back On Track

_**Thanks for all reviews and alerts to the last chapter. Hope you enjoy!**_

BPOV

These past two weeks have been pure heaven.

We've literally done nothing but swim, eat, sleep and lay out in the sun. The kids have had an amazing time and Edward and I are more relaxed than we have been in a long time. I was currently lying in bed as Edward got the kids ready for our last day on the beach. We were heading home tomorrow, back to our drama filled lives of late. My phone started to rang from the bedside table.

"Hey Alice," I said as I answered the phone without even checking the caller ID.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked and I could almost see the pout.

"Because no-one else has called while we've been here, not even your parents. What's up this time?" I asked as I rolled my eyes.

She had been better than I expected. This was only the third call since we'd been away and one of those was purely because she was stuck at the shop alone and was bored. She never mentioned the wedding which surprised me.

"Okay, I'm freaking out. My dress hasn't turned out the way I thought it was going to and I'm not sure I like it. Rosalie has like, exploded, at the waist. The caterer's sample menu was shit and mom isn't talking to me," she said sadly.

"Okay, your dress will be beautiful, I'm almost certain of that. Of course Rosalie has gotten bigger, she's growing a person inside her body. She's making her own dress so I'm pretty sure she'll be fine either way, even if she hasn't had the baby. If you don't like the caterer we have plenty of time to find a new one. On to the important one, what did you do to your mother?" I asked.

"What makes you think I did something?" she asked, a little too innocently.

"Because I know you. What did you do?" I asked in the same tone I used on the children.

"All I did was give her my opinion when she asked for it and she yelled at me! She got a dress for the wedding, off the rack I might add," she said in a disgusted tone. "All I said was that it made her ass look big and that the colour washed her out. She freaked out! Did she want me to let her look hideous on her daughters wedding day?" she asked me.

"Did it really look hideous or is that you already made her a dress, or are going to, and she spoiled your plans making you throw a tantrum?" I asked knowingly.

"Well … okay so I did. I made her a gorgeous dress, custom made for her body, the perfect colour for her skin tone and she buys a dress off the rack Bella! I mean, seriously, her daughter and daughter-in-law are two shit hot designers, why would she do that?" she pouted.

"Maybe because she's an adult and wanted to choose her own outfit. Go over to Luciana's, buy a slice of rum cake, some oatmeal and raisin cookies and an iced strawberry frappucino and go apologize. I know it's your wedding and you want everything to be perfect but you can't dress everyone. Now, I have to go. I want to spend our last day on the beach. I'll see you in a couple of days," I told her.

"Fine. Enjoy the beach. Give my niece and nephew a kiss from Aunt Ali and tell Edward that he has a ton of messages to look forward to when he gets back," she said.

"Okay. Bye," I told her and hung up.

I got out of bed and studied my bump in the bathroom for a few minutes before hitting the shower. When I got out I dressed in my tankini and grabbed some flip flops before heading outside. We spent our last day playing with the kids on the sand, well as much as I could with my expanding bump and messed up hands.

My left wrist was healing nicely and I was going for short periods of time without my brace. It really was feeling a lot better. My right hand was itching like crazy as was the wound on my head. I knew it was a good sign that they were healing but they were driving me nuts!

After our day on the beach Edward grilled some chicken and steaks on the barbecue that we ate with salad and used up the last of the fruit and ice cream for dessert. The beauty of the kids being able to run around in the heat all day meant that they were exhausted by dinner time so after Edward had bathed them and got them in their pyjamas they were out like lights. We sat out by the fire pit out back and sipped on some delicious wine Edward had picked up, me only having half a glass before switching to water.

"It's been really great being here huh?" Edward asked as he rubbed my foot.

"It has. I almost don't want to go home but we have to," I sighed.

"What's wrong baby?" Edward asked, concern lacing his voice.

"We just have so much shit waiting for us at home. This thing with Victoria is going to be hanging over us for the next while, I have to get the shop up and running again, you're going to be swamped catching up at work, we seriously need to look at our housing situation and then we have the wedding and Rose and Em's baby coming. It's just so much," I sighed again.

"Okay. One thing at a time. The Victoria thing will work itself out. She confessed to two different people who are wiling to testify in court. Should she plead not guilty she's even crazier than I thought. The shop won't take too long to sort out and besides picking out what you want in there, someone else will handle it. I won't be too bad and I'll make sure that I don't take on too much, I'll still be home by five or six every night. Alice can take care of her own wedding and there's not much we can do about the baby besides make sure Rosalie doesn't kill or castrate Emmett during the delivery. What do you mean about the housing situation?" he asked dumbly.

"In case you haven't notice, we only have one spare bedroom and two babies coming. We need to figure out what we're going to do for space. Our cars are too small as well," I pointed out.

"Okay, so we get new cars. The babies will be in our room for the first few weeks and then they can share a nursery, twins are supposed to prefer to be together anyway. Once everything is back to normal we can decide whether we want to build onto the house we have, buy something else or buy some land and build a house. You know my mom would have field day with that. Everything will be fine baby. I know you're feeling out of control right now but we'll get there, we always do," he said as he smiled and then leaned over and kissed me.

"At the end of the day as long as our family is healthy and happy and the new arrivals all get here safely, that is the main thing. I don't want you stressing out about everything Bella. I don't want you to have problems with your blood pressure like last time. I need you, all three of you, healthy. Now, when we go home, we'll take a few days to get back into the swing of it and then we'll deal with one thing at a time, together. We have a built in support system between my family your dad and Sue and Leah and the girls from the bakery. If it comes to it, Sue and Kim can handle things at the shop, there's always an option," he told me.

I nodded and felt a little better about things. We enjoyed the quiet and chatted about things the kids had gotten up to while we were here and made a plan to come here again once the babies were a little bigger.

"Speaking of the twins, have you had time to think of any names?" Edward asked me as he rubbed my bump.

"I was reading a baby name book the other day and saw a few that I liked. What about you?" I asked.

"I have a few I like. I was thinking for a boy, Ethan, but I don't know if it's too close to Evan. I also liked Connor and Jack. For a girl I like Alexis but shortened to Lexi and Eva or Evie," he answered before leaning down to kiss my belly.

"Mm, I like them all but I do agree that Ethan is maybe a little close to Evan. Are we doing what we did last time?" I asked.

When I was pregnant with Arianna, we had a boys name and a girls name all picked out by the time I was seven months gone. We kept them to ourselves and announced it when Arianna was born. For a boy last time we had planned on Masen, one of Edward's middle names and Esme's maiden name. Had she been male Arianna's name would have been Masen William Cullen, for my dad's father as well as Edward and Esme. I wasn't too sure I wanted the same this time though.

"I think so, it was better that way. What about Masen William, do you want to use that?" Edward asked.

"I'm not sure. I liked the idea of using names that meant something but I also like Arianna's name because her first name wasn't linked to anyone, it was just hers. We have plenty of time to decide but I think we should maybe choose two girl names and two boy names so we're prepared," I suggested.

We agreed and then spent the remainder of our night discussing our kids. The next day I was longing to back to quiet and serenity of the night before. The whole flight from California to Dallas Arianna whined. She didn't cry, just whined about everything. She was too hot so Edward helped her take off her sweater. Then she was too cold. Then she was hungry but wouldn't eat. Really she was just tired and her cranky little ass needed to nap but she just wouldn't give in. Finally when we landed, she was out. Carson was an angel the whole time, watching a DVD on his portable player and then colouring a picture for the babies room before taking a nap. I was glad Edward had sat with Arianna across the aisle.

By the time we got to Seattle I was wiped. Thankfully the kids played ball and ate, showered and then went to bed with no nonsense. We left around ten the nest morning to head back home. I was confused when Edward headed towards the bakery and his studio instead of heading straight for the road to Forks.

"I wanted to grab my messages before we head home," he explained.

"Okay baby," I yawned.

When he took the turn for my shop instead of his studio I was even more confused. We pulled up outside to find Esme, my dad and Sue waiting for us.

"You go ahead, I'll keep these two amused," my dad said with a smile.

"What's going on?" I asked as I hugged Esme and Sue.

"Edward arranged a surprise for you and we offered to help out. Come on, it's inside," Esme said as she tugged me forward.

I looked at my shop, the building that held all of my career aspirations, and hesitated. I didn't want to face the acrid smell of smoke or look at the charred remains of what was once my happiest place away from home.

"It's okay baby, I promise," Edward smiled at me encouragingly.

I took his proffered hand and walked slowly inside. As I took in a deep breathe the first thing I noticed was that instead of the smell of burning, all I could smell was some kind of light floral scent. As we walked behind the counter and into the hallway I saw that my office door had been replaced as had the frame around the entryway to the kitchen and the hallway had been repainted. Instead of the cream it was before it was a soft sea foam colour. I made my way to the kitchen and gasped.

The whole thing had been redone. The walls were the same sea foam as the hallway, all the stainless steel counters and cabinets had been replaced. There was a new door on the walk in fridge and brand new appliances. There was a long black counter top at the back with a few stools in front of it. It was amazing.

"This is, this is wonderful you guys, I can't believe you got all of this done in two weeks! Did the insurance money come through already?" I asked.

"Not yet. Edward paid a chunk of it. Carlisle and I wanted to help and your dad pitched in too," Esme smiled.

"This is too much. I can't accept this," I said hurriedly.

"Listen Bella, we helped out Ali and Rose when they started and Emmett when he opened the bar. We helped Edward out when he opened the studio too. We know how much your business means to you and we were all so proud the day you opened your doors. You've been through so much we just wanted to help get you back on your feet. If you really don't want to accept it, you can pay us back when the insurance check comes through but we'd rather you re-invest it back into your business. Whatever you decide is fine," she smiled at me.

"Thank you, thank you so much," I sniffed as the waterworks started.

I hugged her and Sue, whispering my thanks again before I turned to Edward.

"Thank you baby. It means so much that you did this for me," I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"You are very welcome baby," he kissed my head.

We stayed like that until the kids barrelled through the door, followed by my father. After thanking him as well, we all headed for home after we agreed to go to Esme's the next day for dinner. When we arrived the next night the wedding talk was in full swing. Alice, Rose and Esme were all seated around the island in the kitchen when I walked in, holding Arianna's hand as she toddled beside me.

"Hey honey, where's your brace?" Esme asked worriedly.

"I saw Carlisle earlier today at the hospital and he said I could go without. What are you guys up to?" I asked.

"We're going over the guest list again to get final numbers. I need to let the printer know numbers for the, holy shit, look at your bump!" Alice exclaimed.

"Alice! Little ears," I hissed, looking at Arianna but she was too busy eyeing the cookie jar to pay attention to her aunt's potty mouth.

"I'm sorry Bella but you have bloomed! Don't get me wrong, you look amazing, I just hadn't expected it," she said sheepishly.

"It's good to have you home," Rose smiled as she stood.

"You've bloomed yourself there missy," I grinned at her as she hugged me.

"Tell me about it! By the time I get to October I'll be ready to pop. There's no way I can wait until November to have this baby, it'll all but walk out of me before then," she laughed.

Rosalie and Emmett had wanted to know the sex of their little one but baby Cullen was being stubborn and keeping it's legs closed.

"You look great. How have you been feeling?" I asked as I perched on one of the stools.

"I've been good. Tired, but good. How are you, how was the vacation?" she asked and I heard Alice let out a sigh.

"It was amazing. We really needed the time away. I almost wish we hadn't came back. Are my dad and Sue going to make dinner?" I asked Esme.

"Yes, they'll be here soon. I just made lasagne, I hope that's okay with everyone," she said as she checked the oven.

"Of course it is. I know we have a lot to catch up on but can we go over a few things for the wedding and then I'll put my planner away?" Alice asked calmly.

"Sure pix. What's up?" I asked.

"Okay. I almost have everything organised but I need to decided what I'm giving the guests as favours. Any ideas? I want something a little different," she said as she pulled out her laptop.

"How much did you want to spend?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm not too bothered, I'll be able to get a discount wherever we get them from anyway because of the store. What did you have in mind?" she asked.

"Well, I don't know where you would get it, but what if you got each guest a champagne flute and had had you and Jasper's initials engraved on them and gave everyone a mini bottle of champagne to go with it? It'll cost a bit though but it's something different," Rose shrugged.

"That's a great idea but you could take it a little further. What if we made each guest a little gift bag, similar to the ones at the store opening? The glasses would be easy to find, I know a supplier that would do them for you at cost. I can also get the champagne from a wholesaler in Seattle. We could also have our fine local bakery bake cupcakes for each one and then add in a few other bits and pieces. You have a ton of stuff left over from the gift bags at the store, it would be a way to get rid of it," Esme suggested.

"I like that. I love the idea of the glasses too. Would you guys help me make the bags up?" she asked.

"Of course we would. By the time you need them done I'll have cut back on my working hours anyway so I'll have some free time, especially since Carson will be back at school and this little terror will be at daycare," I said as I smiled at my daughter who was at her little table drawing a picture.

"I'll help too. Evan will be in daycare and Cara is fine to play around while we get things done. By the time we need to do them the dresses will be done mostly anyway," Rose answered.

After that Alice, true to her word, put her planner away and set the table for dinner while Rose and I hung out in the living room with the guys. My dad and Sue arrived just as dinner was ready. The conversation quickly turned to my store once we were eating.

"So, when do you think you'll get cleared to get back to the bakery? I'm sure missing my slices of chocolate fudge cake," Emmett whined.

"I'm not too sure. As well as getting cleared physically, I still have to see what Doctor Rivers, my OB says. She's worried about my blood pressure and the strain working as well as dealing with the kids will have on me. I'm sure though, If you're nice to your brother, he would maybe help me make a chocolate fudge cake for dessert for Sunday dinner," I smiled at him.

"You always know how to cheer me up Bells," he grinned and shovelled a forkful of lasagne into his mouth.

"I wanted to talk to you about work honey. The shop is good to go as soon as you'd like but I know you're out of commission for a while. I was thinking, the girls and I could open up shop and keep things running until you can come back. It's entirely up to you though," Sue said, sipping her wine.

"That would be great. With the business being so new I want it open again as soon as possible. Have you seen … the girls since everything?" I asked awkwardly, not wanting to ask about Bree specifically.

"I have. They've both been working out of Luciana's. Jenna said to tell you she doesn't want to bother you while you're recuperating but she's thinking of you and if you need anything at all, just call her. Bree wants to come and see you but I said I'd ask you first. I wasn't sure if you'd want to see her yet or not," she said quietly, a scowl on her face.

"Look, as much as I hate everything that happened and I know it inadvertently involves Bree, it wasn't her fault. Hell, it wasn't really James' fault either. He couldn't have known his wife would go bat shit crazy when he told her he was leaving. Don't get me wrong, it's pretty shitty that he lied to his wife and Bree like that, but that's between them. Tell her to give me a call and we'll meet up. What's going on with her and James?" I asked.

"Apparently they split up but he showed up at Luciana's on Monday, tiny child on his hip. She met him, them, for dinner and they talked. She's agreed that they can maybe talk some more and they can be friends but she isn't sure of they can be together. She doesn't think she'll ever be able to trust him and he has a lot going on with being a single dad now. Plus his ex's father fired him. I'm sure she'll fill you in," Sue shrugged.

"Well, I'd say I feel sorry for him, but I don't. He knew what he was putting at risk when he started seeing Bree. Anyway, it's Bree I feel sorry for out of the whole situation, she really fell for him. I'll talk to her when she calls. Now, we'll need to order supplies and things cause I'm guessing everything was either ruined or trashed," I sighed.

"I have print outs of the order sheets, if you give me the suppliers numbers I can organise that. We have some orders already for next week and when we decide on an opening day the girls and I will have everything ready. We just need a date so we can advertise that we're re-opening," sue said as she pulled out a pad and pen.

An hour or so later we had everything agreed on. We would open a week from Saturday, giving us nine days. The suppliers were all able to deliver on Monday or Tuesday so I was going to contact Jenna and Kim tomorrow and have them back at work on Monday. They could use our own kitchen for the orders we already had and then they could hand out flyers advertising the re-opening. Besides showing up next Saturday, I had nothing to do, Sue was doing it all. I decided I was going to have to find some way to thank her because she was literally doing my job, and probably better than I could!

After dinner was over we headed for home and got the kids settled before turning in for the night. The next day I had a check up with Doctor Rivers. Esme was keeping the kids so we decided that when we were done we would go shopping for Carson's school supplies and get both of the children some new clothes for their return to daycare and school.

"So, how have you been?" Doctor Rivers asked after I had been weighed, given blood and a urine sample.

"I've been good. Glad to be rid of the brace and the nightmares have stopped. All in all I feel well," I told her.

"Good. Your samples both look good, your blood pressure is a little high but with your shop opening back up and dealing with the children, I'd say it's fairly normal. Just try to relax as often as possible. Your weight looks good and from what I felt, everything is as it should be. Now, next time you come in we'll do an ultrasound so remember to drink lots before you come. Do you have a date to return to work yet?" she asked as she scribbled away in my notes.

"Not yet. I'm seeing Doctor Banner next week to have my burn checked so I 'll know better then," I answered her.

"Okay. Once you've seen Doctor Banner and have more information give me a call and we'll see where we are," she smiled.

"Okay, thanks Doctor Rivers," I smiled at her.

She had been great through this whole thing. We left the Doctors office and headed to PA to do some shopping. We dropped into the girls store when we had everything.

"Hey, what brings you guys by?" Rosalie smiled when we walked in.

She was propped up on a stool at the check out desk, eating her way through a huge box of chocolates.

"We were just picking up some things for the kids. School and daycare are back soon and the kids needed new clothes. How are things here?" I asked as Edward played with his phone.

"Baby, I'm going to run to the studio and make a few calls. You okay here?" he asked.

"I'll be fine. I'll come get you soon and we'll head home. Can you call your mom?" I asked.

"Of course. I'll see you soon," he said as he kissed my cheek and rubbed my tummy.

"Do you want to see our dresses for the wedding while you're here?" Rose asked with a grin.

"Sure. Where's Ali?" I asked.

"In the back. She's fitting a dress for a client. I'm sure they won't mind the disturbance," she smiled.

We walked back towards the fitting room and when I saw who was there I gasped, with tears in my eyes.

"Well, hello stranger."

_**Hope you all enjoyed!**_

_**I wanted to rec some of the fics I've been reading lately =, both here and over on TWCS.**_

_**No Ordinary Proposal by Twilover76 – An older Edward younger Bella fic**_

_**You were there and Wake Up and Dream both by harperpitt – both are now complete and are amazing**_

_**Day to Day and Living Life by The Irish Cullen – OCD Edward. DTD is complete and LL is WIP**_

_**Quiet Storm and Weather The Storm by SexyLexiCullen – Mobward at his best**_

_**Thanks again for reading my work and hopefully this will be updates very soon.**_

_**As always, characters not mine!**_


	15. Day to Day

_**Thanks for all reviews for the last chapter. Sorry this has taken so long, I've been really busy and just haven't had the time to write. Hope you enjoy!**_

EPOV

Time was going by so quickly it was frightening.

We were now in the second week of October, Rose was ready to pop by the looks of things, even though she still had a few weeks to go. Bella was showing so much more and wasn't far behind Rose in the bump race, what with her having two little ones inside. She was getting uncomfortable and I didn't know how her stomach was going to accommodate the the babies for another three and a bit months. Doctor Rivers was already talking about inducing her at thirty seven weeks if she hadn't gone into labour by herself by that point. With Bella's frame she didn't think she would last until the end of January.

The bakery had re-opened and was even busier than usual and Bella had only just gone back to work three days a week. She was loving it but was exhausted at the same time. The babies were taking their toll on her and she was thinking of scaling back to two days a week as we got nearer to Alice's wedding.

Today was Wednesday and Bella was hanging out at home with Angela, who had recently moved back. Bella was so surprised the day we visited the girls at their store.

_Flashback_

I had only been at the studio for ten minutes and was shocked when I got back to the store to hear screaming coming from the back. I thought for a minute Rose had gone into early labour but when I ran back I saw that Angela was the cause of their screaming.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I hugged her.

"Ben's firm gave him a huge promotion and part of it was that he could work from home rather than commuting every day. We talked about it with another baby on the way we decided to come home. We bought a house near my parents and just got back yesterday. We didn't want to tell anyone, we wanted to surprise you guys. I went by the bakery earlier but saw it was closed so I came here to find out what was going on. Life's never dull for you two is it?" she asked with a grin.

"Tell me about it. Another baby huh? When are you due?" Bella asked.

"Not until February. We had just found out when Ben got word of his promotion and we told our parents. My mom told us about the house a street over from them that was a foreclosure. We called the realtor and had them email us pictures of it, my mom went to see it and sent us pictures she took and we put in an offer. The same day we got a call saying we had it and things just rocketed from there." she chuckled.

"That's so funny, I drove by Maple Avenue and saw that the house had been sold but I never for a minute thought it was you guys who had bought it! How is Abigail?" Rose asked after Angela's daughter.

She had been born a month before Arianna and I know Bella hated that Angela was so far away when they were both pregnant at the same time.

"She's good. The terrible two's have hit but she's not so bad when I see what other kids get up to. How are your two? And what is with the baby factory you Cullen's have going on? Are you in the club too Ali?" she asked and I saw a sad look cross my sisters face before she smiled.

"Not yet but maybe soon. We want to be married for a while before we add anyone else to the mix. Do you know what you're having yet?" she asked, moving the focus from herself for a change.

"No, I don't want to know. We found out with Abby and the temptation was just too much. Even Ben was buying every cute little pink thing he saw! We decided this time to wait. What about you guys?" she asked Bella and Rose.

I ended up leaving Bella with the girls while I went back to the studio and called some clients before picking Bella up to go and get the kids.

_Flashback End_

We had dinner with everyone that Saturday and Bella and Angela have been hard to pry apart since. Ben and I had hung out a few times as well, it was nice to have them back. I was just finishing up for the day when I got a call from the DA, Mark Stewart.

"We've come to a deal with Victoria Laurent. She's pleading guilty and will serve seven years in prison with parole after four. There will be no trial and Isabella won't have to testify," he said in his deep voice.

"I thought she would get more than that," I grumbled.

"The judge took into account that in light of her husband's revelations earlier that night she wasn't in her right mind. Plus the fact she genuinely believed there was no-one on the premises and it was a first offence, she hasn't had as much as a speeding ticket before. We were pretty happy with the sentence," he said firmly.

"Okay fine, I'll let Bella know. Thanks for calling." I said as I hung up.

Bella had asked that any contact to be made relating to the case be made through myself. Doctor Rivers was still a little concerned with her blood pressure so we thought this would be for the best. I packed up and headed for home. When I got to the house I fund both Ben and Angela here.

"Hey guys. Bella can I talk to you for a sec?," I asked.

"Sure. I invited Ben, Ang and Abby to stay for dinner. Ben picked the girls up from daycare and brought them home. Carson is still at your mom's so we need to pick him up," she said as she followed me to the kitchen.

"That's fine, I'll got get him in a minute. I got a call from Mark Stewart today," I started.

"What did he say?" she asked as she sat at the table.

"Seven years with parole after four," I answered, watching for her reaction.

"Okay. So it's done, I don't need to go to court, right?" she asked.

"No, it's over. Are you okay?" I asked her and she smiled.

"I thought she would get more time but besides that I'm fine, better than fine actually. I guess I was still fearful that I would have to testify. I hated the thought of having to go to court. I'm just glad it's done, like a weight has been lifted. I can really concentrate on the babies now," she grinned.

"I love you," I said as I crouched in front of her and kissed her before kissing the babies and being rewarded by a kick.

"I love you too. Now go get the boy. I'm going to order take out for dinner and just make something for the kids. I can't be bothered cooking," she yawned.

"That's fine. I won't be long. Don't cook for the kids, I'll throw something together when I get back," I told her.

I drove to my mom's and got Carson. I was almost home when my phone rang.

"Hey Em," I said as soon as my hands free had connected the call.

"Hey man, I'm gonna be a daddy again" Rosie's in labour, we're at the hospital," he yelled.

"That's great man. I'm heading home now, we'll be there soon," I answered.

"Okay cool. Can you guys stop by my house and pick up the hospital bag? Bella has a key," he told me.

"Why don't you already have it with you?" I wondered out loud.

"We were at the bar when her water broke, we just headed straight here. Mom and dad have the kids so we don't want to ask them to stop," he replied.

"Oh, okay. We'll be there soon," I promised him.

Carson was bouncing excitedly in the back of the car rambling on about his new cousin the rest of the way home. As soon as we got in the front door he announced the news to the room at large.

"Aunt Rose is in the labour," he said excitedly.

"Really?" Bella said a she chuckled at his phrasing.

"Yeah, Em called while we were on our way back. I said we'd go down to the hospital but one of us will need to stay here with the kids. Do you want me to go and you can head down later or," I trailed off.

"Why don't you pack a bag for these two and we'll take them home with us? Ben can drop Carson at school and then take the girls to daycare in the morning," Angela suggested.

"You sure? They're a handful," Bella warned.

"We'll be fine. Anyway, it's about time I got to spend some time with my boy and the girls will be going to bed soon. Carson can sleep in the guest room and Arianna can bunk in with Abby.," she shrugged.

We got a bag ready quickly and then moved the car seat and booster seat to Ben's car. We headed to Rose and Em's and grabbed the bag before driving to the hospital. My parents, the kids and Alice were already there.

"Where are Rose's parents and Jasper?" I asked as my mom took the bag and headed back to Rose's room with it.

"Her parents are about thirty minutes away and Jasper is on his way back from Seattle. He should be here in an hour or so. Poor Evan is so worried. I think he thinks something is going to happen to Rosalie," Alice said quietly as she pushed Cara's stroller back and forth..

I looked at the scared little boy who was sitting in my father's lap, clutching at his tie with one hand and a small bear with the other.

"Hey Evan, are you excited about being a big brother again?" I asked as I crouched in front of him.

He nodded at me with a scared expression on his face.

"Why don't me and you go to the gift shop and pick out a gift for the baby? That's what Carson did for Arianna. Would you like that?" I asked with an enthusiastic tone of voice.

He nodded again and I lifted him from my dad.

"We'll be back soon. Call if you hear anything," I told Bella.

She kissed me softly and sat beside my dad as we headed off.

"You know, your mom is going to be okay. Nonno Carlisle has the best doctor back there taking care of her and the baby," I told him.

"Weally?" he asked with wide eyes.

"Uh huh. And she has your daddy and nonna Esme with her too. She's going to be so happy when you give the baby a present. What do you think the baby would like?" I asked him as we approached the shop.

I was a little surprised when I saw who was working at the counter.

"Hello Edward, long time no see. Still with Bella?" Jessica Stanley asked as she popped her gum annoyingly.

"I am. Now, what about a stuffed animal? Carson got Arianna a monkey but we can look and see what else they have," I encouraged Evan.

"Is that her kid? I thought he was older," Jessica commented.

I ignored her as Evan and I looked at the toys, finally deciding on a yellow giraffe.

"You don't have to be rude," Jessica pouted.

I leaned over, making sure Evan couldn't hear me before I spoke in a hushed tone.

"The last time I saw you, you had a cock in your mouth. Forgive me for foregoing the pleasantries. Here, keep the change," I said as I threw a twenty on the counter and picked up Evan before leaving a stunned Jessica at the shop.

By the time we got back Rose's parents were here and her mom had gone back to her room leaving her dad with the rest of us. Two hours later Emmett emerged.

"Cayden Carlisle Cullen is here! Eight pounds ten ounces, twenty two inches long and as handsome as his daddy!" he yelled.

After the congratulations were done, Emmett turned and squatted down to Evan's level.

"Hey buddy, you want to come and meet your baby brother?" he asked softly.

"I got him a giwaffe," Evan mumbled against Emmett's shoulder as he lifted him.

"Really? Well I think he's going to love it. You're such a good big brother. Will we go and see him so that everyone else can too?" Emmett asked.

Evan nodded again and Emmett took him back, telling the rest of us we could see them soon.

"Just think, that will be us soon," I said it Bella as I rubbed her ever growing stomach.

"I know, I can't wait. I'm getting excited now!" she exclaimed happily.

We hung out in the waiting room until my mom came out and said we could go back and see them. We decided that my dad and Rose's would go first while we waited outside with Cara and Alice.

"Mama," Cara cried out from her stroller suddenly.

Before either Bella or I reacted, Ali was there, picking up our now one year old niece and soothing her comfortably. I had never seen Alice like that before it was nice to watch.

"It's okay big girl, You'll see your momma soon," she cooed to her.

She excused her self to take Cara back to her parents before my parents and Rose's came out to let us go see the baby. Mr and Mrs Hale were going to stay at my parents for a few days and help out with the kids until Rose got home. We walked into the room and I smiled.

Rosalie and Emmett looked blissful, they were so happy. Rose was laying in bed holding Cayden as Evan snuggled next to her and gazed adoringly at his new brother.

"Hey, congratulations you guys," Bella said as she hugged Emmett and then hugged Rose as best she could with a baby and a bump in the way.

We cooed over the baby as Bella held him before passing him to me for a cuddle. We didn't stay for too long, knowing Rose would be exhausted, and headed home.

"What was Rosalie whispering to you?" I asked curiously.

"They want us to be Cayden's godparents. They're going to have him christened before Christmas. I guess we should figure out what to do with these two," she said as she rubbed her bump.

We didn't have Arianna christened as neither of us were church goers. Instead we had a naming day for her with a humanist conducting the ceremony. We had named Em and Rose as her godparents. Alice wasn't overly chuffed but she said she understood.

"I was thinking that we could have Ali and J as one of he babies and maybe Angela and Ben as the other. I know Angela is already Carson's but I can't think of anyone else I'd want to trust with them," I said.

"I was thinking the same thing. Do you think she'll be pissed that Rose and Em chose us over them?" she asked tiredly.

"I don't know. If she is, it's between them. I'm keeping out of it," I sighed.

Alice's theatrics knew no bounds and I could just see her going off on Em and Rose for their decision.

"Cayden is so cute isn't he? And I know it's not possible, but he reminds me of Evan," Bella smiled.

Cayden looked just like Em but had Rose's ice blue eyes. He had dark hair though that did make him resemble Evan.

We got home and fell into bed after finally grabbing something to eat. The next day we picked up the kids and took them to see their new cousin and Carson was chomping at the bit to get there. We headed to the hospital straight from school.

"Is he tiny? What does he look like? Will he play with me or will he just lay around like Arianna did? Does Evan like him?" Carson asked.

"Yes, he is tiny, um, he looks like Uncle Emmett and Evan, he'll lay around until he gets bigger, just like Arianna and yes, Evan likes him. He's his brother he loves him," Bella answered.

"Okay. Can we get him a present?" he asked.

"Sure buddy, we'll go to the gift shop. Hopefully someone else will be working today?" I grumbled.

Bella laughed as her cell phone rang from her purse. She stared at it as she pulled it out.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Bree," she murmured before answering.

'Hi Bree, I'm okay, how are you?, That's good. We're actually out at the moment, Rose just had the baby last night, I know, Yeah that should be fine, How about I call you when I know what we're doing? Okay no problem. Talk to you later, Bye Bree.' she said before throwing her phone back into her purse.

"She's just finished work at Luciana's and wondered if I was free to talk to her, she hadn't heard about Cayden yet. I told her I'd call her and we'd meet up over the weekend. You can take the kids for an hour or so right?" she asked.

"Of course I can. You okay talking with her alone or do you want me to get one of the grandparents to babysit and come with?" I asked her.

I knew that even though she wanted to talk to Bree, she was a little apprehensive.

"I'll be fine. If I need you I'll call. Don't worry baby," she smiled at me.

We got to the hospital and I left Bella and Arianna at Rose's room door before taking Carson to the git shop. Thankfully it was an older woman who was working today. Carson quickly picked out a little onsie with a monkey on the front and a silver and blue foil balloon that said, it's a boy, with little blue footprints.

"Can we get Aunt Rose something? Momma always says gifts cheer her up when I get them for her," he told me.

"Sure bud. What are you thinking?" I asked.

"Well, she likes Hershey kisses but she says she can't eat the because they make her fat but I think she'll really like them," he answered, making me laugh.

We picked up a bag of kisses and some flowers before heading upstairs.

"Hey guys," I said as we entered the room.

"Hey Edward, Hi Carson, that's a great balloon," Rose said with a smile.

Even though she looked completely exhausted, my sister-in-law looked happier than I can ever remember. Emmett was the same, although he was absent at the moment.

"It's for Cayden cause he's my cousin," Carson shrugged as if she should already know that.

"Well, I'll bet he would love it if he was awake to see it. Why don't you put it at the bottom of his crib so he can see it when he wakes up?" she suggested.

"Okay. I got him this too, it's from me and Arianna," he told her as he gave her the bag with the onsie inside.

"This is so cool! Thank you so much, you really are a great big cousin," she told him with a grin.

"I know," he answered making us all laugh.

I nudged him and gave him the flowers and candy and we walked nearer to the bed.

"These are for you. Daddy picked the flowers but I got you chocolate because even if it does make you fat, you'll still be pretty," he told her seriously.

"Oh, okay. Thanks, I think," she held back her laughter as Bella struggled I the corner.

"Buddy, you aren't supposed to say that to girls. You always tell them they're pretty and don't mention getting fat okay" I told him.

"Okay. Can I see Cayden?" he asked.

I noticed it was quiet and was about to question it when Bella pointed to the stroller where my princess was sleeping.

"She wiped out as soon as we got in here. Baby, come over here and you can see Cayden but you have to be quiet because he's still getting used to noise and we don't want to wake him up before he's ready," Bella explained as he wandered over.

"Where's Em," I asked Rose.

"He went to check in at the bar and to spend some time with the kids. I'm getting out tomorrow so they're staying with your parents again tonight. My parents are still there as well but they're going home tomorrow," she said with a relieved look.

As much as Rose loved her parents she could only handle them in small doses. We stayed for a little while and then headed home to get some dinner and put the kids to bed.

"So, we haven't talked about the house since we've been home. Have you thought any more about it?" I asked Bella as she lay with her head in my lap on the sofa.

"I have. I love this house, it's where the three of us became a family, where we brought Arianna home to but I think we need to move. If we add on we're going to lose a huge portion of the yard and we use it so much for the children. What do you think?" she asked.

"I agree. And I'd love for us to design and build our own home but it would take a year or so, maybe longer, and but means until then the twins would have to share a room and they'd get used to always being with each other. They maybe wouldn't do well with being separated or something. Anyway, I think we should start looking at listings. We have about three and a half months before the twins arrive so we may be able to find something before then. If not, we can look at moving once the kids are born and we're settled with them," I said as I ran my fingers through her hair.

"So we're house hunting then?" she looked up at me.

"We're house hunting," I told her.

_**So a little bit of a filler chapter but one baby Cullen has arrived!**_

_**Next chapter should take in Alice's wedding and possible resolve the housing situation.**_

_**As always, characters aren't mine**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hey guys! Sorry this has taken so long, I feel like I've abandoned this story! I wanted to get my other story, Finding My Way Back finished so I could concentrate on this and had a little block going on with this. This chapter is more of a filler right now, but the next one is being worked on now. I hope you enjoy it.**_

BPOV

I let out a huge yawn as I snuggled further under the covers of my bed.

I was so glad to be home, I was exhausted. I hadn't stopped the past couple of weeks and it wasn't over yet. Tomorrow was thanksgiving and we were having dinner at Esme and Carlisle's with everyone. Between that and Alice and Jasper's wedding the past few weeks had been crazy. Today alone I had gone to work, worked a half day, went to the girl's store to have my final fitting for my dress and had taken Arianna for hers, which was a nightmare. My girl did not want to wear the dress and I knew she was going to be a pain I the ass come Saturday. For a two year old she was so damn stubborn. We had finally gotten home and I made dinner before Edward and Carson got home. After that I had baked pies for tomorrow and then bathed Arianna then spent an hour on the phone with Alice as she freaked out for the hundredth time this week. Finally I had gotten upstairs, took a quick shower and fell into bed, I didn't even know where Edward was. He must've been thinking the same thing. Just then the bedroom door opened.

"There you are, I was looking for you. You okay?" he asked as he sat beside me.

"I'm fine, just tired. What time do we have to be at your parents tomorrow? I forgot to ask," I yawned again.

"My mom had wanted everyone to go there for brunch, spend the day, but I told her be wouldn't over until later. I know how tired you've been getting lately so I thought it would be better if we went over around one, one thirty. That okay?" he asked as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Mm hm," I murmured, already almost asleep.

"I love you baby," he murmured against my forehead as he kissed me.

Next thing I knew I woke up to an empty bed and daylight streaming through the window. I yawned then winced as one of the babies kicked me.

"Okay guys, momma's up," I murmured as I rubbed my bump gently and then hauled my huge ass out of bed.

I showered and threw on my robe before trudging back into the bedroom to get dressed. It was then I noticed it was already noon. I was just about to go downstairs when the door opened and Edward came in carrying a tray.

"Oh, good, you're up. I made you some french toast and tea. Morning baby," he cooed as he came over and hugged me before kissing me quickly and then kneeling in front of me to talk to the babies as I ran my fingers through his hair and scratched his scalp.

"Where are the kids?" I asked.

"Playing in Arianna's room. I asked Carson to play with her until I made you something to eat and woke you. I'm going now to get their clothes out and get Arianna cleaned up. Do you need anything?" he asked.

"No thanks baby. I'll eat and then get ready. I'll get Arianna dressed while you get ready. Thank you for letting me sleep so late," I said as he stood in front of me again.

"Of course, you needed it. Mom has forbidden any talk regarding the wedding today so you should be fine until tomorrow. What does she have planned for then?" he asked.

Alice had pretty much taken over all of our lives for the past few weeks. It started with the bridal shower, which lasted all damn day. She had organized lunch to be served as well as dinner, which I thought was extreme. The following weekend was her bachelorette party. She wanted us to go to Portland for a spa weekend and wasn't happy when Rose, Ang and I refused to be gone for a whole weekend but shut up pretty quickly when Esme pointed out that she wouldn't want to be away from home for two nights if she was heavily pregnant or a new mother either. We ended up in Port Angeles for the day instead but because we bailed on the weekend, she insisted on dinner too. The the following week, because it was Jasper's night out with the guys, she invited herself over to my place, invited Angela and Leah as well and cracked open a couple of bottles of wine and made us watch chick flicks. Apparently she needed company. Unfortunately for me, Angela bailed around ten and left me with Alice and Leah as they got drunker by the glass. By the time Edward came home, he had to carry them both up to our guest room and let them sleep it off.

That was last Saturday. I had expected Alice to be hungover on Sunday and maybe spend the day at home but no. We spent that day making up her gift bags at Esme's. Rose came over with Cayden and Cara and Edward and Emmett took the boys and Arianna to the park to blow off some steam. It was cold but dry so we wrapped them and sent them off, thankful we would have three less to keep occupied. Monday I was at work when Alice called with the first of her calls to make sure her cake was going to be ready on time. By the time I got what felt like the fiftieth call yesterday, I told her if she called me about it again I wasn't going to make it. I was lying of course and I'm sure she knew that but it kept her off my back for the rest of the morning about it. I knew she was hoping that Rose, Esme and I would want to hit the Black Friday sales with her for a little while but there was no way in hell I was going near that madness. I hated it when I wasn't seven months pregnant.

"I'm not sure. I know she wants to go shopping for a while but that will probably be at stupid o'clock in the morning. I'm not sure what the plans are what with them not having a rehearsal dinner," I answered.

I dressed quickly after drying my hair. I went with black leggings and a black tank top with a taupe coloured long wool top. It was very fine wool but with an open knit so you could see the tank through it. I put on my flat, black, leather knee high boots and put on my charm bracelet and big silver hoop earrings. I was just putting on my watch when Edward appeared.

"You ready baby?" he asked as he started to strip for his shower.

I bit my bottom lip involuntarily as I watched him. I was such a horny mess right now and we had barely had any time together between Alice's wedding plans, work and the kids. He pulled off his shirt and his sweats soon followed. I licked my lips as I moved my gaze down to the v that went between his hips, disappearing into the black boxer briefs that fit him perfectly.

"You good or do you want me just to stand here?" he asked with a smirk, breaking my fantasy of licking his hipbones.

"Uh, no. You get ready, I'll grab the princess," I said, shaking my head to clear the lusty thoughts.

"Okay baby. Bella?" he called as I reached the door.

"Yeah?" I turned to see he was now naked.

"Whatever thought you were just having? Keep it in mind for later. My mom's keeping the kids tonight," he winked.

I smirked at him before blowing him a kiss and heading to Arianna's room.

"Hey kids. Carson, daddy has left clothes out on your bed. Can I trust you to wash your face and hands, brush your teeth and put them on?" I asked him.

"Yes momma," he replied.

"Now, I'll be checking And remember I know if you just wet the soap and brush," I warned with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, I'll do it. I promise," he smiled and left the room.

"Now little miss, let's get you ready," I said as I crossed her room to see what Edward had left out.

"No," she yelled and grinned at me.

"Um, yes. Come here please, mommy needs a hug," I said as I sat on her new big girl bed.

Edward had laid out a pair of black leggings and a top Rose had bought for her a while ago that she was just now getting into. It was a purple tunic with long sleeves. It had a black ribbon around the chest that tied in a bow and a little peter pan collar with purple sequins but it was simple otherwise. He had also gotten out the purple glittery ballet pumps she bought to go with it. I wasn't sure how they were going to go but all I could do was try. Worst case scenario, she'd be wearing a pair of her converse. I managed to get her panties and leggings on, holding my breath when I picked up the top.

"Look what auntie Rose got for you. I think she'd like it if you wore it today. Will mommy help you put it on?" I asked her.

I know that she's two and should just wear whatever I put out for her, but if letting her choose things speeds up the process and limits the tantrums, right now I'll take it. Anyway, I like the fact that she's already showing such a huge personality. God help Edward when she's a teenager!

Ooh, pwetty," she grinned.

I put it over her head and she pushed her arms through. Next came her black socks that had Jack Skellington on the ankle, courtesy of her brother. Luckily you couldn't see the pumpkin king, her leggings went right down to her foot. I picked up the shoes and her little eyes lit up, I swear she was just like Alice in that moment. I brushed her bronze curls and then clipped the front of her hair back with a purple clasp and she was good to go. I grabbed a change of clothes for her just in case, as well as a diaper in case it was needed. We were potty training her now, hoping that she would be done with diapers by the time the babies came. Two butts were enough to be changing. I held her hand as we went to check on Carson. I found him trying to button his shirt.

He had asked Edward a few days ago what he would be wearing to the wedding and Edward had told him the same as him. Then he asked what he was wearing today. Edward told him a button down and pants so he wanted to be the same. He was currently wearing a pair of black jeans and a blue button down shirt.

"Well, don't you look handsome. You about done? Do you need help?" I asked.

He nodded so I left Arianna to play with his cars on the floor as I finished buttoning his short and handed him a grey v-neck pullover. He put it on and then we all headed to our room to see if Edward was ready. Arianna still struggled on the steps so Edward would carry her down. She was just too heavy for me right now.

"There's my beautiful family. You guys ready to go?" he asked as he sprayed some cologne.

"Yup. Can you take this one? Grab her purple cardigan from her room will you? I forgot it. I have everything else," I smiled at him.

"Of course. We'll be down in a second," he smiled back.

I couldn't wait to be alone with him tonight. Carson and I headed downstairs. When we arrived at the Cullen's instead of the serene perfect Thanksgiving I had pictured, like previous years, the house was in chaos.

"What's going on" I asked over the sounds of Rose's three kids wailing.

Carlisle rolled his eyes.

"Evan wanted Rose to colour with him. She told him he'd have to wait until Cayden had finished feeding unless he wanted to ask someone else to help. He yelled at her that he hated Cayden and ran out of the room. He came into the living room and took Cara's toy from her causing her to cry and grab it back. When she took it back he hit her on the arm. Esme put him in time out which caused him to start crying. Then Rose came out of the bedroom with a sleeping Cayden and Alice started yelling about something causing Cayden to start. Happy thanksgiving," he smiled sarcastically and tossed back a slug of his beer.

I raised an eyebrow at Edward who shrugged before we headed into the madness. We walked past Evan who was crying on the bench in the hallway and said hello before going into the living room. Rose was trying to calm down Cayden as Esme rocked Cara on her lap. Alice was talking rapidly to someone on the phone as Jasper rubbed her back. I went over and held my hands out for Cayden, Rose gladly handing him over.

"He just won't stop, I think it's because he got a fright," she said as she looked at Cara.

She was stressed out and Cayden could probably sense it. I rocked him gently from side to side as he began to calm down. Cara was crying herself to sleep on Esme's lap.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked as Rosalie sunk back into the sofa.

"He ran over to the bar to grab some beers and wine. Carlisle forgot to pick it up on his way home last night," Esme answered quietly.

Cara was asleep now but Evan was still quietly crying outside. Alice slammed her phone down and left the room.

"What's going on?" I asked Jasper as Cayden finally stopped crying.

"Ryan called. He got into a skiing accident in Aspen last week and can't come for the wedding. She doesn't know who's going to take the pictures now. She was calling some people she knows through the store but with it being so last minute," Jasper trailed off.

I handed Cayden back to Rose and sat beside her.

"I better go see to Evan. I'm going to lay this one down in the den, I'll be back in a second," she sighed as she got up.

"Edward, do you know anyone else?" I asked him.

"A few people but like Jasper said, it's so last minute. I'll make some calls tomorrow," he answered.

"Esme, do you need anything done?" I asked her.

"No honey, everything is done. As soon as Emmett gets back and the kids have settled down we'll get started with dinner. How are you? You look very pretty today" she smiled.

"Thank you, I'm good, tired but good. Is everything ready for Saturday?" I asked her.

"Well, despite the fact we're down a photographer, yes everything is done. Macy is bringing the dresses from the store tomorrow and Jenna will be bringing the cake on Saturday right?" she asked.

"Yes. Sue is baking the sponge tomorrow morning and I'll head in tomorrow afternoon to do the decorating. Jenna will bring it on Saturday and then she's going to get changed here for the actual wedding. Has it been this crazy here since this morning?" I asked her as Arianna wandered over and tried to clamber into Esme's lap beside Cara as Esme nodded in reply.

Edward came over and lifted Cara taking her upstairs. Arianna climbed into Esme's lap and began babbling to her about something or other. I went into the hallway and found Rose cuddling Evan as they both cried, although Rose was completely silent. Edward came back downstairs and looked at me and I gave him a small nod.

"Hey Evan, do you want to come with me and I'll get you and Carson some juice? Carson brought some toys in his bag, do you want to go play?" he asked.

Evan nodded and gave Rose a kiss on the cheek before heading inside. Rose sat on the steps and huffed.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Evan isn't doing so good with the baby. Cayden isn't sleeping all that well and I constantly go between feeding, changing and trying to get things done around the house. I already felt shitty because I was barely spending any time with them but just now he told me he misses me and doesn't like Cayden because he has me all the time. I just don't know how to do this," she cried.

I hugged her as she let it all out. Edward came back out and waited silently by the doorway and I knew he had heard everything.

"Rose, you know that we can help out as much as you need, as can Ali, J, mom and dad. Hell, Charlie and Sue will as well. I know Cayden is still very young and you probably don't want to leave him but we can come over, look after him and let you spend some time with the others," he offered.

"And as for getting things done around the house, leave it. When I had Arianna our house was a tip for weeks and I only had one other kid to worry about. By the time these two are a few weeks old you'll be lucky to see the furniture! The most important thing is that you're happy, that all of you are. If you need to talk or just want to vent, call me. I will waddle right on over there," I said and she laughed.

"Thanks guys. I think I'm just a little overwhelmed. Emmett helps out as much as he can but Evan is just playing up so much," she sighed.

"He's testing you. You need to be firm with him and let him know it's not on. Our two are staying here tonight. Why don't you leave Evan and Cara as well and just take Cayden home. Express some milk so that Em can get up with the baby and try and get some sleep. Tomorrow take some time out and do something with Evan, even if you're only watching a movie or colouring. I did that with Carson, just had an hour or so with him everyday and he soon stopped his crap," I told her.

"I thought Carson was great when Arianna was born," she said in surprise.

"He was some days. Others he would be cheeky, throw things around. One day I had Arianna's changing mat on the floor and went to get some more wipes from the bathroom. When I came back she was on the floor and Carson was laying on her mat making baby noises. Another time he asked Edward if we could change her for a rabbit or a puppy. When she was a couple of months old he actually asked Edward if I still loved him, damn near broke my heart. That's when I started to make sure that I spent some one on one time with him. It'll work out sweetie, you just need some time to adjust. A newborn alone is hard work but when you add another two children into the mix, it's crazy," I said as I rubbed her back.

Eventually we made it back to the living room. Emmett came back, Alice calmed down and the kids behaved themselves long enough for us to have our meal. It ended up being really nice despite all the drama. At around nine, once the kids were all asleep, we left and headed home. Edward drove with his hand on my thigh, moving his thumb in slow circles. He was driving me crazy. As soon as he stopped the car, he was out and coming around to my side to help me out. He closed my door and pushed me against it.

"Can you remember what you were thinking about earlier baby?" he asked.

I nodded before he claimed my mouth with his.

"Why don't we go inside so I can show you," I breathed in his ear as he kissed down my neck.

We headed into the house and went straight upstairs. As soon as we were inside our room, Edward began to take my clothes off, kissing each part of my skin that he came into contact with. Somehow, we ended up on the bed.

"I want to taste you," I told him and he let out a growl.

"You read my mind baby. Here, lay on your side," he whispered, helping me to move.

As much as I loved being pregnant, I couldn't wait until I could make love to my husband without him having to move me around.

I lay on my side and Edward moved down the bed, laying on his side with his head down at my hips, his hips level with my face. I licked my lips as I took in the sight of his hard shaft, bobbing in front of me as he twitched with arousal.

"God, you smell so sweet, you're so wet, is that for me baby?" he purred and I just about came as he lifted my leg to his shoulder and then swiped his tongue through my slit.

I took his cock into my mouth as I moaned, causing him to growl as he fucked me with his tongue. The vibrations added to my pleasure. Before long we both came. Edward had moved and was up the bed before I could blink, He moved over me and kissed me hard, making it clear we were far from done.

"You tired baby?" he asked.

"Not yet," I panted back, still coming down from my high.

God bless his quick recovery time, he was semi hard again already. I reached down and placed his dick between my folds and moaned as his head made contact with my now sensitive clit. We made out as I felt him harden against me, making me move my hips up into his. By the time he was solid again, he had moved and I was back on my side as he spooned up behind me. He lifted my leg back over his and slid inside me. We made love for what seemed like hours before we passed out, snuggled under the duvet.

The next morning we woke a little later than usual and stayed in bed for a little while, enjoying the peace and lack of interruptions. Edward started making calls to some of his contacts as he tried to track down a photographer for Alice. I headed to work around noon as Edward headed to his parents to pick up the kids. I got to the bakery and to my surprise, Alice and Esme were there.

"Hey, what are you two doing here?" I asked.

"I was freaking out about everything and anything when we got home from the sales so mom all but shoved me in the car and drove. We went to shop to pick up the dresses rather than have Macy bring them to Forks and decided to drop by for a bite to eat. Are you just getting here? What about my cake? How are you going to be done in time?" Alice asked in a panicked tone.

"Alice, it will be done. Calm down. Sue already has the tiers made, cut and dirty iced. I just need to roll on the fondant and then make the decorations. It will be fine. Did you guys leave Carlisle with all the kids?" I asked.

"No, Jasper was there too. Emmett was picking up his two just after we left so it was just your two. I didn't think Edward would have been so late, did you two have a late night?" Esme asked with a smirk as I blushed bright red.

"Mom, that isn't a beer belly under her shirt. I'm sure you have all the evidence you need right there that her and Edward don't need you to take the kids so they can have a late night," Alice chuckled, rolling her eyes.

I talked to them for another few minutes before telling Alice I would see her later on. Rose, Ang and I were having dinner at Rose's house with Alice, a quiet night before tomorrow. Edward called and said he had a photographer.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"A guy I worked with a few times in Seattle. He normally only does PR shoots but he's doing me a favour. His assistant is out sick this week but he said he has a friend visiting so he can get him to help out," he answered.

"Okay. I'll let Alice know. Remember I'm heading straight to Rose's from here but I won't be late home," I told him.

After I ended the call I finished what I had to do on the cake and when I was finally satisfied with my work I drove to Rosalie's. We had a great night and I drove home around nine thirty after dropping off Ang at home and Alice at her parents. The next morning we were up early so that Edward could drop Arianna and I off at his parents to get ready. Arianna was not happy at getting dragged out of bed at eight. She whined the whole way to Esme's, falling back asleep just as Edward turned into the driveway. He carried her inside and deposited her in his old bedroom to sleep. Esme had turned into a room for the kids to sleep in and had baby proofed it and fitted monitors so she would be fine there for an hour or so.

The hair stylist and make up artist arrived just as we were finishing breakfast, around the same time as Rosalie and her kids.

"I thought Evan was going with the guys," Alice said as she hugged him and Cara.

"He didn't want to and I knew he would just kick off if I made him so I brought him here. Emmett is going to come over a little early and bring his tux," Rose shrugged.

"Oh, okay. Do you want to watch TV with Grampaw while mommy gets her hair done?" Alice asked but he shook his head.

We got him set up in the armchair in Esme's room with his colouring stuff while we got ready. By one we were all dressed and Alice was just finishing up. I watched from the window as the guys arrived and bit my lip as I saw how handsome Edward looked in his tuxedo. Like he knew I was watching, he looked up and saw me at the window. He winked before blowing me a kiss, causing me to grin like a fool.

"I'd say from the look on Bella's face the guys are here. Are you ready shortie? It's almost game time." Rose smiled.

Soon enough, we took our places and watched as Alice became a Whitlock and I swear, I have never seen her and Jasper look happier. I was glad after everything that they had still made it here. The wedding was beautiful and the reception was a blast, even if my feet hurt and my ankles and fingers held more water than the Hoover Dam. By the time we made it home, my cheeks hurt from smiling so much. Alice and Jasper had headed off to Europe on their honeymoon straight from the wedding.

Now all I had to worry about was getting through Carson's birthday, Christmas and looking forward to the birth of our babies.

_**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it. As I said, the next chapter is getting worked on now but I'm still trying to get back in sync with these characters. Hopefully it won't take me too long. I don't however see this lasting much longer. I'm thinking just another few chapters until the end.**_

_**Thank you to Chilly Howdy for pre-reading, I'm probably doing her head in!**_

_**As always characters aren't mine**_


	17. Birthday, Christmas and More

_**Here it is, the second last chapter. The last one has been written and will be up either tomorrow or Wednesday. Hope you enjoy!**_

EPOV

I yawned in exhaustion as I waited for Corey, Carson's little friend to finish throwing up in the bathroom. It was Carson's birthday and instead of a party he had asked if we'd take him and some friends to laser tag and then for pizza at Chuck 'E' Cheese. We had only been at hell on earth for half an hour and this was the second kid to throw up. At laser tag we had three injuries and two tantrums, two of the injuries and one of the tantrums Carson alone. He was definitely Bella's child, he had fallen over nothing the first time and the second time somehow managed to get all tangled up with another kid. He had a scrape down his arm and a bump on his forehead. Emmett and I had the pleasure of escorting them today with Rose and Bella meeting us here shortly, just in time for cake and presents.

"I'm done Mister Edward," Corey said quietly from the stall.

"You sure buddy?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm thirsty," he said as he wiped his mouth.

"Okay well let's go get you some water. Soda isn't a good idea when you've just thrown up. I think you should sit at the table with me and Emmett for a little bit, okay? Just to make sure your tummy has settled," I told him as I knelt in front of him.

He nodded, still looking really pale as he washed his hands and I got him to rinse his mouth out before giving him a mint. We made our way back to the table to find Evan sitting chatting to Emmett.

"Hey, Corey, why don't you sit with Evan just now until I get you some water?" I asked and he nodded.

"He okay?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, he just threw up. Where's the other puker?" I asked.

"He's playing skeeball with Carson. Rose called, they'll be here in ten. Then we can do the cake and get the hell out of here. My head is killing me," he grumbled.

Soon enough Bella and Rose arrived, carrying a small cake box. Bella had decided to make a small cake for now, one for the house later and then some cupcakes to put in the gift bags. Her and Rose had stuffed them before dropping the younger kids off at my mom's.

"Hi baby, how bad has it been?" Bella asked as I bent down to kiss her.

"Don't ask. How many do we need to drive back?" I asked her.

Because the party was taking place away from town we had offered to drive all the boys here. There were eight of them all together and three of them had been dropped off by their parents who were shopping while they played. We fit the rest of them between my car and Emmett's truck.

"Just one as well as ours. Corey's mom is taking him and Andrew, Jason's mom is taking him, Stephen and Dylan. I guess they figured you guys would be fried by the time they got done. They should be here to pick them up in ten minutes or so," she smiled as she rubbed my neck.

"Cool. You're son was displaying the Swan genes well today," I laughed as I told her about him falling as well as taking Dylan down with him.

"God, I had hoped that he was growing out of that. Let's get this shit done, my feet hurt already and one of your children is taking shots at my ribs," she said with a wince as she rubbed her side.

We gathered the boys together and sang happy birthday as Carson blew out his candles too early. Just as we finished as I saw Corey's dad, Carl, come through the gate.

"Hey man, did you make it?" he laughed.

"Just about. Corey threw up a little while ago. He's had some water and been fine since, I think he was just running about too much too soon after eating," I told him.

After the boys were picked up, we got Carson into the car with Adam and we headed home. After dropping off a sleeping Adam, we went to my mom's and gave Carson his other cake there and he got his gifts from them. One thing about Carson was that he was a little unlike other kids his age. All the boys in his class were asking for games consoles and computers, even at six years old. Instead, he had asked for a new fishing rod and tackle box to go fishing with Charlie, a set of DVD's he wanted to watch with my dad and a camera that I could teach him photography with. I was thrilled that he wanted to spend that time with me and had immediately started checking out camera's on the website I usually used. I finally found a beginners kit at the small store in Seattle I bought my own equipment from and we were going to start soon.

We all laughed when he got his present from Alice. One look at it and he knew it was clothes. He tried his hardest to look excited at the thought of opening it but it came off as more like a grimace.

"Wait until you open it and see if you look like that," Alice pouted as we all laughed.

It turned out she had got him two soccer kits. A real Madrid one and a Manchester United one, his favourite Spanish and English teams. He gasped as he stared at them.

"Told you so," Alice grinned as he threw himself at her, thanking her profusely.

He fell asleep on the way home as Arianna demanded to know where her presents were. She hadn't quite grasped the fact that you didn't get gifts on someone else's birthday. We made it home and for once I was as tired as Bella by eight. We ended up watching a movie in bed. I think I managed the first ten minutes.

The next week I was really busy with work. I had a lot of people wanting pictures for Christmas gifts or pictures touched up. Bella had thankfully taught Sue everything she needed to know for the bakery and was only going in for a few half days a week. The babies were playing havoc on her slight frame and she constantly exhausted. I was run ragged between work and taking over with the kids as soon as I got home as well as doing most of our Christmas shopping. A few of the stores did the whole, order online and pick it up at the store thing, so Bella would shop online and I would go and pick it up. Then we got some welcome news, we were going to be alone for Christmas and New Years.

I know, I sound like the grinch but the idea of a quiet Christmas, just the four of us, sounded like heaven right now. My parents had won a cruise in some charity auction at the hospital gala and it had to be taken before the end of the year. They would set sail on Christmas eve and get home a few days after New Years. Rose and Emmett were going to her parents and then had been invited to go to her parents cabin for New Years. Rather than drive out there and back just to leave again two days later, they decided to stay at a hotel near her parents for the week. Alice and Jasper were visiting his family for Christmas and there was a huge family reunion for New Years Eve so they'd be home on the second. Charlie and Sue would be around but were having dinner with Seth and Leah at the rez. They knew how frantic things had been for us so Sue decided they would come over on Christmas eve and we would have dinner and do presents before the kids went to sleep. She would be working at the bakery in between and her and Charlie were going to babysit on New Years Eve so that we could have a quiet night, just the two of us.

This was why I found myself a few days before Christmas scouring the stores for the huge shopping list Bella had given me. She had been to the doctors a few days before and they were concerned about the weight of the babies on her frame so she was put on semi-bed rest again. She had to sit as much as possible only getting up for short periods of time. My mom had immediately taken over shuttling the kids to school and daycare and picking them up until I got back from work. I picked them up after managing to get everything on Bella's list, you'd think the stores were going to be closed for days with the shit I'd had to buy. I pulled up at my mom's around four.

"Hey," I said tiredly.

"Hi son. You look beat," she said as she saw me.

"I've been busy at work and Bella's not sleeping well, she's too uncomfortable. Carson is so hyper I'm thinking about sedating him and Arianna is being her usual little diva self. Add in Christmas shopping and decorating and everything else that goes with this time of year," I sighed.

"I know, I feel terrible that we're not going to be here to help out," she sighed.

"It's fine mom. By the time Christmas actually gets here we'll be fine. Things will have calmed down," I assured her.

"I know. I was talking to Alice the other day and she had a really good idea. We thought we could all hold onto our gifts and have our own Christmas once everyone is back in town. We were thinking we could have it at your place so Bella is comfortable and can rest if she needs to and we'll take care of everything. All I ask is that you keep your lights and things up, I know you'll have to get rid of your tree but," she rambled on and my brain was fried.

"Mom, it sounds good but I think we'll have to wait and see how Bella is. The twins are taking their toll on her and I'm not sure how things will be. We'll talk when you get back,I promise," I told her.

"Okay, that sounds good," she smiled.

I got the kids ready to leave and we headed home.

Christmas Eve was fast upon us and before I knew what was happening we were sitting in our living room as Sue made dinner in the kitchen.

"I fell terrible that Sue's stuck in there while I'm laying on my fat ass doing nothing," Bella pouted.

"Baby, Sue is having a ball. And your ass isn't fat, it's sexy as hell so stop putting it down," I told her as I kissed her.

"I so didn't need to see that," Charlie growled from the floor where Carson was showing him pictures we had taken yesterday at the park.

We had gotten some snow so I decided to take him out while it lasted and we got some great landscape shots as well as a few shots of a doe and her fawn in the woods behind my parents place.

"Come on dad, after what we walked in with you and Sue before, I wouldn't be casting comments," Bella chuckled as Charlie turned pink.

We had decided a while back to drop in on them unexpectedly. Unfortunately it was us who got the surprise as Sue was bent over the couch, Charlie going at it from behind her. I was so glad the kids were asleep in the car.

"Anyway, these are some good pictures. Is he a fast learner?" Charlie asked, swiftly changing the subject.

"Dinner's ready," Sue called out from the kitchen and Charlie took off like his ass was on fire.

I laughed as I helped Bella up from the couch and all the way to the kitchen. After dinner we opened our gifts. Sue and Charlie had given Bella and I a weekend away at a spa resort in Snoqualmie, about three and a half hours drive from here.

"Thank you guys so much," Bella said as she opened it and then passed it to me to take a look.

"We thought that after the babies are born you guys would need a little break. The gift certificate is valid for a year and I just bought it online last week so you don't have to rush to go. I spoke to the manager and told him that you guys were having the babies and I wasn't sure when you would want to leave them. He told me to keep a hold of his name and if you hadn't used it by the time it expired to call and he would extend it. Of course, that includes babysitting for the weekend," Sue smiled.

We had gotten Sue and Charlie a vacation package for Christmas, in fact we had all gone in on it. Bella and I had gotten them flights to New York, my parents had booked them a hotel, Rosalie and Emmett had booked them tickets to see Jersey Boys and Alice and Jasper had gotten them a voucher for a restaurant near the hotel and a carriage ride through Central Park. Sue about keeled over when she opened our card and the others. We had booked it for April so it wasn't too cold.

"This is far too much guys. We can't possibly accept this," Charlie gasped as he saw what Sue had opened.

"You can and you will. It's as much of a thank you as it is a Christmas gift. You do so much for all of us. Especially you Sue, I don't know what I'd do at Sugar without you. You take the kids as and when we need, and Em and Rose's too. Esme and Carlisle adore you both as do Alice and Jasper and we all just wanted to show you. You've talked about going to New York for so long, let us do this for you," Bella pleaded.

"Okay, okay, put the pout away. Thank you so much kids, we really are shocked, but really appreciate this," Charlie said as he smiled at us.

After the kids opened their gifts of a baby doll and tiny stroller for Arianna and a bunch of fishing stuff for Carson, we herded the kids off to bed after leaving out some cookies and milk or Santa, carrots for the reindeer, sprinkled 'reindeer dust' on the front path and lawn and then hung their stockings. Then while Bella lay with her feet up on the couch, we turned all the lights off except for the Christmas lights, put on White Christmas and snuggled, just relaxed for the first time in forever.

Funnily enough, we had gone to bed early thinking Carson would be up at the crack of dawn but he didn't wake until nearer nine. It was weird this year, being able to laze around, not rushing out the door to go to my parents or Charlie's. Hell, I was still in my pyjamas when I put dinner in the oven, We were having the usual dinner with all the trimmings as it was Bella's favourite meal. Bella wanted us all to get dressed for dinner, not dressed up, just put some actual clothes on since it was already after two and we were still camped out in the living room playing the new games the kids had gotten for the Wii. Charlie and Sue had called earlier and my mom and dad had called just after them. We had skyped with the others so as soon as we were ready we started with dinner.

It was another early night for the kids. We had gotten Arianna her first proper bike. It was tiny and purple with a little white wicker basket on the front and a bell. She went mental at first because to had stabilizers on, but once we actually got her on it, we couldn't get her off. She was cycling in circles around the living room for well over an hour, I got dizzy just watching her. Again, Carson hadn't asked for a lot. We had gone to Target a few weeks ago and he basically walked around and pointed out a bunch of games and books he wanted and then wrote them in a list when he got home. He was at the stage where a few kids at school had mentioned Santa not being true, but he was too scared not to write a list just on case he still did and didn't leave him anything. He ended up with a pile of board games, a pile of books, a few Wii games and Bella picked him out an iPod because he's always stealing hers.

I put the kids to bed just after eight and Bella and I watched more Christmas movies with a half glass of wine each. The next few days we spent hanging out at the house as the weather wasn't great.

"I told you all those groceries would come in handy," Bella teased me as I declared yet another day at home.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. What do you want for breakfast?" I chuckled.

By the time New Year's Eve came around, I was spent. I felt like I had worked double time at work. We had been stuck in the house for most of the week and I swear, those damn kids were driving us both crazy. Arianna had broken just about every toy she got at Christmas and moved on to Carson's. I told him to put them all in his room and close the door as she knew not to go in when his door was closed. Usually.

"MOM! Arianna has ripped up all my noply money!" Carson yelled downstairs.

We looked at each other and she rolled her eyes.

"I swear, that girl is such a brat," she sighed.

"It's because they've been cooped up in here all week. I know it's cold out but for the first time all week it's not raining or snowing. How about I wrap them up and take them outside for a while. She can play on her bike and Carson can kick a ball around," I suggested.

"That sounds great baby. Could you bring me down some clothes and things and I'll sit out back with you guys? I feel like you three are always doing stuff and I'm stuck on the couch like a beached whale," she huffed.

"Of course," I answered.

Once I made sure she was bundled up, took the cover off of one of the loungers and put one of the cushions plus a folded up blanket on it so she was comfy we all headed outside. The neighbours probably thought we were crazy, but who cares, we wouldn't be here much longer. A house near my parents had gone on the market just after Cayden was born and the guy was a lawyer who was moving for work and needed a quick sale. Everything had been signed but there were a few things we needed done before we moved in. So far, everything had been painted and the carpets had gone down but the floorboards in the living room and hallway still needed to be treated and there was a new bathroom suite going in the master bath next week. We had bought everything for the nurseries but they still needed to have all the furniture built and then the bedding and things put in. With not knowing the sex and the both of them going in the one room, we had gone for even more neutral this time.

We had chosen to paint the walls a pale lemon colour and had chosen bassinets that matched. The crib bedding had little rabbits on it The furniture was all white and Bella had chosen a white gauzy material for the windows. The painting had all been done before the holiday so as soon as Emmett got back the two us and Jasper had plans to get everything done. Bella was freaking out in case she went early and we still weren't staying there but I pointed out that the kids would sleep in with us for the first few weeks anyway, so all we'd have to do was move the bassinets from the house to here. The bags for the hospital were packed and sitting in the boot of Bella's car. Luckily we were renting this house out so we didn't have to worry about being out by a certain date.

After the kids had their fill of being out in the cold, and Bella complained her ass had either fallen asleep or was numb from the cold, we went inside and watched one of Carson's new DVD's while we drank hot chocolate. Charlie and Sue came over to pick the kids up around six and Sue brought a surprise. She had made us dinner. All we had to do was heat it up when we were ready. I helped Bella upstairs and into a warm bath while I set the dining room with candles and got out a gift I had gotten her that I had kept back at Christmas. I had gotten her an eternity band, but instead of just diamonds in the band I had gotten the families birthstones. There was a pearl for mine, a sapphire for Bella, turquoise for Carson, aquamarine for Arianna and right now there were two diamonds for the twins. It was likely they'd be garnet but I didn't want to take the chance. The jeweller had said it would be easy enough to swap the stones out.

I let the ring box on her place setting and finished fixing the table while dinner was heating up. It was lasagne with crusty bread, salad and chocolate fudge cake from Sugar for dessert. I checked on the food before running upstairs to find my beautiful wife still in the bath as she hummed along with her iPod which was sitting in the dock on the counter. She looked so serene lying there, surrounded with bubbles, her hand drawing lazy circles on her bump. I wanted to take her right there but I wanted to give her a romantic evening more than that.

"Hi baby, you okay?" she asked when she realised I was there.

"Yeah, I'm just going to grab my things and shower and shave in the kids bathroom. Dinner will be about thirty minutes," I told her.

"Okay. Ow," she hissed.

"You okay?" I turned to her quickly.

"Yeah, there's just not much room for them in there any more," she said as she rubbed the front of her belly.

I took my time gathering my things to make sure she was okay but by the time I left she was back to humming. Just as I left the bathroom she called out to me.

"Baby?" she called.

"Yeah?"

"Don't shave it all of, just trim it. I want some scruff left for later," she winked with a grin.

"Yes ma'am," I laughed as I headed to the other bathroom.

I was finished dressing and left the room. I was just at the top of the stairs when she called out for me again.

"I'm here baby, I'm just running downstairs to take out dinner. You dressed?" I asked as I pushed open the bedroom door.

She was standing at the bottom of the bed holding onto the post, looking pale.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Dinner has to wait. My water just broke."

_**So, the babies are coming! Next chapter will be the last one followed by a two part epilogue.**_

_**Characters sadly aren't mine!**_


	18. And So It Ends

_**So, here it is. The last full chapter. Thank you so much to everyone who has read, reviewed or even just put this on alert. I hope you have all enjoyed the story. This will be followed by a two part epilogue set at two points in the future of the Cullen's. The first part is written and will be posted either tomorrow or the next day. The second part won't be long after.**_

BPOV

"Baby, will you please sit down because you are driving me crazy with the pacing," I said through gritted teeth as another contraction ran through me

"I know, I'm sorry, I just can't believe we can't get a hold of anyone," he sighed.

We had left for the hospital as soon as I was dressed and Edward had fixed everything downstairs. I almost cried when I saw the romantic set up in the dining room but that soon went away when my first contraction hit. We had been here for two hours and my labour was progressing rapidly. The doctor actually thought I would deliver before midnight. The only person we had reached was my dad and we had asked him and Sue to stay at home with the kids and not let them know what was happening. The last thing we needed was them getting upset because they were missing everything.

Edward had been trying since I was admitted to get a hold of his family but to no avail. Carlisle and Esme would be out of contact until tomorrow afternoon at the earliest, Alice and Jasper were probably already at their reunion and weren't answering their phones and Rose and Emmett's were going straight to voicemail so we figured they couldn't get a signal.

I was worried with the babies being four weeks early, I didn't want them to have to be incubated like Arianna but Doctor Rivers had assured me that the chances of that were slim. She said that it was completely normal for twins to come early, both babies had good weights already and had given me an injection of steroids to help mature their lungs.

"Let's get you checked and see how we're doing. Doctor Carr will be here soon to administer your epidural and then you'll be more comfortable," Doctor Rivers told me as she examined the strip from the monitor.

An hour later, I had my epidural and I was dilated to eight. It was five past eleven and by the looks of things our babies would be here to ring in the New Year.

"What will we do about the house?" I asked Edward.

"We'll get there when we get there baby. Before you guys get to go home I'll head over there and pick up the bassinets and anything else you want or need. We have clothes and diapers at home. Once you guys get settled, the guys and I will get everything done and once the furniture is all in, we'll move. Don't worry about that now, just worry about you and them," he said as he rubbed my belly, getting rewarded by a kick.

Just then his phone rang and it was Alice.

"Happy New Years guys," her voice rang out over the speaker.

"Happy New Years. Are you guys having a good time?" Edward asked and I looked at him wide eyed.

I was in the middle of having the babies and he's asking if they're enjoying them selves?

He winked at me as Alice babbled on about their night. It was already after midnight where they were so the party was in full swig, most likely almost over.

"Huh, you seem to be enjoying yourself," he grinned.

"We are. It's been nice seeing everyone. How are you guys, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Not much, just hanging around at the hospital waiting for the babies to arrive," he said nonchalantly.

"Really, that sucks. Wait, what?" she squeaked.

"Bella's in labour. The twins should be here before midnight," he told her just as the doctor came back in.

"Oh my god! Jasper we have to go home, the babies," she started freaking out.

"Alice, get real. You guys have been drinking and you aren't even in the same state. I'll call you once they get here and we'll see you guys in a couple of days," he told her.

"Nuh uh, we'll be home tomorrow, we'll leave first thing," she answered as Doctor Rivers examined me.

She gave me a thumbs up as Edward began wrapping up the call.

"Baby, it's time," I told him.

He hurried Alice off the phone and came over to hold my hand as the nurses came in. They were both pushing incubators just on case, but I really hoped they wouldn't be needed.

"Okay mommy, we need big pushes. I'll count to ten and let go when I'm done. Do you feel the need to push?" she asked.

"Not really, it's a vague feeling but with the drugs," I trailed off.

"That's fine, I'll tell you when. Okay brace yourself, here comes the first one," she said and I squeezed Edward's hand as I pushed as hard as I could.

Soon enough I felt pressure and sure enough, baby A was crowning.

"Okay Bella, hold on, okay great, now one more to deliver the shoulders," she called out.

I pushed again and was rewarded by a quiet cry.

"It's a boy!" she cried.

He was quickly wiped down and wrapped before being passed to Edward.

"Look baby, he's beautiful," Edward whispered, emotion thick in his voice.

We stared at him in awe and checked all fingers and toes were in tact before I felt the pressure again.

"Okay Bella, baby B is in a hurry," she called out.

After a few pushes, my second baby was here.

"It's a girl! Good set of lungs!" Doctor Rivers exclaimed as she passed her to a nurse.

"Wow," One of the nurses exclaimed just after I had delivered my placentas.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"No not at all, just weird. You babies have different birthdays, not only in day but in year. Your son was born on December thirty first at eleven fifty eight pm and your daughter was born on January first at twelve oh three," she told us.

We smiled as she handed her over. They were both gorgeous. So far they both had Edward's hair colour but a lightly darker shade. Our daughter had dark blue eyes, really dark, so I guessed they'd turn dark like Carson's and mine. Our son though, he was going to be green, like his daddy.

"Thank you baby, they're so perfect," Edward said in a voice full of wonder.

I loved that we had this experience this time. With Arianna I didn't remember anything because I had blacked out on and off and Edward had been terrified until he saw me and then we had the worry of her being so early.

"Are they both okay?" I asked Doctor Rivers as she finished whatever was happening south of the border.

"They're both healthy, a little small, but they won't be long in catching up. You're son weighed in at five pounds one ounce and your daughter is four pounds eleven. We'll want them to gain a little weight before we release them, but not too much. Do we have any names?" she asked.

"We're still deciding," I told her as I smiled at my girl.

Later when we were settled in our room, I was feeding our son while Edward changed our daughter's diaper as we discussed names.

"I still like Finlay. We could shorten it to Fin," I told Edward.

He nodded and looked thoughtful for a minute before he grinned.

"That would actually go with a name I liked for a girl. What's that show you like? The one with the brothers?" he asked.

"Care to narrow it down?" I asked with an eye roll.

"The one where they have the same dad but different moms but they're the same age. They all play basketball and look like the oldest teenagers I ever saw. There's a girl named Peyton," he answered.

"Is that the name you like?" I asked.

"No, but she had a baby and they named her Sawyer. I thought it was really different and it kind of stuck with me," he smiled down at her.

"How about Sawyer Susan Cullen?" I suggested.

"That sounds perfect. What about this little tyke?" he asked, motioning to my baby boy.

"Well Carson has Charlie's name as his middle name. Evan has Carlisle's though, and I'd like you to be included," I said thoughtfully.

"How about Anthony? It's mine and my dad's middle names. It's been passed down for the past few generations," he answered as I nodded in agreement.

A few hours later, both babies had been fed and changed and taken to the nursery to have some tests done, just to double check everything was as it should be. We had called my dad and told him they were here and everyone was healthy and that we'd see them tomorrow. We fell asleep and managed a few hours before the nurses brought the babies back to feed again.

We enjoyed the peace and began to notice things about the babies. When they were hungry, Sawyer would let out a pitiful little whimper whereas Fin would immediately begin wailing like he hadn't been fed in days, The thing was, when they actually fed, Fin needed coaxed to stay awake whereas Sawyer was like a little piglet. Miss Sawyer also liked her diaper changed pronto when the need arose whereas we had to lift Fin and just do it. Around ten my dad called to ask when they could visit and did we want them to tell the kids. We decided to surprise them when they arrived so my dad just told them he was bringing them to see if Carlisle was around. When they walked into the room Carson's eyes went wide whereas Arianna only saw her daddy. She ran into his waiting arms and snuggled into his neck like she hadn't saw him in days.

"Is that, are those our babies?" Carson asked and Arianna's little head swung around to face the cribs.

"They are. You have a little brother and a little sister," I told him with a smile.

He came over and sat beside me on the bed as he peered over the side of the crib.

"One out of two isn't bad," he murmured and I pinched his side

"I'm just kidding momma. What are their names?" he asked and I smiled at Edward.

"Well your brother is named Finlay Anthony Cullen, but we'll call him Fin for short. You're sister is named Sawyer Susan Cullen," Edward told him as he took Arianna over for another look.

I heard a gasp and looked to see Sue standing with her mouth gaping and tears in her eyes. I motioned with her hand for her to come over and the tears fell.

"You guys, that's just," she whispered as she shook her head.

"Well Carson has Charles and Arianna has Esme so we wanted to honour the other two grandparents. Anthony is Carlisle's middle name," I told her.

"But I'm not really related," she answered as she dabbed at her eyes with a tissue.

"Yes, you are. You're the only mother I have and one of two grandmothers they have," I told her as I held her hand.

"Anyway, it takes more than blood to make you a part of this family," Edward said as he winked at her.

"You did good kid, they're beautiful," my dad said as he looked at his new grandchildren.

"Ooh, babies pwetty daddy," Arianna breathed, like she was scared to talk loudly.

"Can I hold one?" Carson asked as he kept his eyes trained on them.

Edward passed Arianna over to me and lifted Sawyer, as she was awake, and got Carson to sit on one of the chairs to hold her. After he had held both his siblings and Arianna thought she had, as she sat on Edward's lap as he actually held them, my dad and Sue got a cuddle before they took the kids to get some lunch. Just before they came back the door burst open and hurricane Alice had arrived. I saw her little pixie face screw up when we told her the names.

"Isn't Sawyer a boys name?" she asked.

"No, it can be, but we liked it for her. You can choose your own names when your time comes," I snapped as my hormones took over.

"Okay momma bear, take your claws back I was only asking. They're absolutely gorgeous you guys, congratulations. Now, as we didn't know what we were buying for we got these instead of clothes," she said as she handed me two gift bags.

I opened the tissue wrapped package in one and found the most beautiful baby blanket. It was soft, cream cashmere with satin around the edges. There were rabbits embroidered on one corner. The other was identical but instead of a rabbit it had a teddy bear.

"They're beautiful. Thank you both so much," I said as Jasper came over to hug me.

"Really, congrats you two. They're perfect," he said as he kissed my cheek.

"You know it's a pity they'll be too young to go to the christening," Alice mused as she held Sawyer.

Rose and Em had pushed back the christening to two weeks from now so that the kids Nonna could attend. She was gone visiting friends in Florida for the holidays and wasn't back until a few days beforehand. I looked at Edward and he nodded down at Fin.

"I know, we'll see what happens. Edward and I need to be there anyway, we may take them and head home after church. We'll need to see what the Doctor says," I answered as Edward passed me Fin.

"Yeah, I suppose you will with being godparents. If you're to feeling up to it I'm sure Rose would understand. She knows how tired she was with Cayden," Alice said assuringly.

"Yeah. Speaking of godparents, we were wondering if you two would be Fin's godparents?" I said as I looked at Alice.

Her eyes filled up and she was beaming. She just nodded, for once I had rendered her speechless.

"Really you guys? We would be honoured, absolutely honoured," Jasper croaked.

They spent another thirty minutes or so with s before heading home to catch up on some sleep. Apparently Alice had been too wired to sleep and they ended up flying home in the early hours of the morning. My dad brought the kids back for a while and Arianna threw a tantrum when it was time to go. She was clinging to me and wouldn't let go, not good at the best of times but when your body is a mess of hormones, even worse.

"Come on my princess, go home with grampaw and you can come and see us again when you get up tomorrow. And guess what?" Edward said in an excited tone.

She turned her tearful face from my neck to face him.

"Tomorrow Aunt Rose, Uncle Emmett, Cara and the boys will be home and you can tell them all about your babies," he said.

She contemplated it for about two seconds before a new round of tears started.

"No, I need my momma," she wailed as she buried her face in my neck again.

"Come on, your such a big girl now. You're a big sister, you have to go to grampaws so you can draw pictures for the babies," I told her.

Her pictures were little more than scribbles on a page but to her, they were works of art and she took them very seriously. Even that didn't work.

"Okay, enough. Arianna, the doctors won't let little boys and girls stay unless they are tiny babies. Now, you are a big girl and you have to go home with your grandparents and brother, You can come back tomorrow," Edward said sternly.

She whipped her head around to him and gave him such a glare, I swear, it was one of few times she actually looked like me. She tightened her grip around my neck and in the end Edward had to pry her off and she was carried from the room by my dad. We could hear her cries all the way down the hall.

"I feel terrible," I sniffled into Edward's chest.

"I know baby, but she had to go. She needs to get over these tantrums. I guarantee you by the time they get to the car she'll either be sleeping or be asking or something else. Now, what's say we eat these sandwiches and soup your dad brought back," he said as he finally let me go.

Just after we ate we got a call from Em and Rose. They had no signal at the cabin but when they switched their phones on when they got back to Rose's mom and dad's they saw Edward had called.

"Everything okay bro?" Emmett asked over the speaker.

"Everything is fantastic. You have a brand new niece and nephew," Edward said with a grin as Emmett started whooping and yelling for Rose.

"What the hell Emmett?" she chided him.

"The babies are here!" he yelled again.

"Oh my god, they're early! Is everything okay? Is Bella okay? What happened?" Rosalie asked worriedly.

"I'm fine Rose, they're perfect, small but perfect," I said with a smile.

"I'm so happy for you guys, congratulations! So, give me details," she said and I could hear the happiness in her voice.

"Well, we have Fin Anthony Cullen weighing in at five pounds and an ounce and Sawyer Susan Cullen who was four eleven. They're both fine, just a little small and they have to gain some weight before they can go home but otherwise everyone is okay," Edward told her.

"Oh, such pretty names. I can't wait to get home and see them. We'll be back sometime tomorrow afternoon, we'll head over and visit. Oh, I can't wait to see them. Do you guys need anything?" she asked.

"Well, Em, I was hoping you'd give me a hand to move some stuff from the new house," Edward began.

Sawyer started her little whimpers and I knew she was hungry so I lifted her and began to feed her as Edward and Emmett made plans to move our things. Two days later as I was discharged from the hospital but thanks to my father-in-law, I was able to sleep on the couch in his office and stay at the hospital for the next few days until the babies were released. To say he and Esme were shocked when they got home was an understatement. Jasper had gone to pick them up from the airport and told them about the babies then. They both came rushing to the hospital and Carlisle was in tears when we told him about Fin's name. Eventually we got to go home and after a couple of days to settle we had a family Christmas day at our house, which thankfully doubled as a baby shower!

When I sat that day and looked around from my dad and Carlisle talking about fishing with Emmett to all the kids playing, Carson showing Angela, Rose and Alice his photographs he had been taking of the twins to Esme and Sue giggling over a glass of wine on the couch and Edward cooing to Sawyer in her bassinet, I smiled at how lucky I was.

Things could have been a lot different for Carson and I had Angela not met Alice and Rose or had Edward's bitch of an ex-wife not cheated. We would have missed out on this whole family. Even Sue, had Renee not been cheating, we wouldn't have Sue. I didn't know what life would throw at us next but what I did know was that we could handle it. All of us.

Together.

**I hope you guys liked it!**

**As is aid, the first part of the epi will be up tomorrow. On a different note, my other story. Finding My Way Back, is nominated for Top Ten Completed Fic for September over at Twi fan fiction recs. If any of you have read it and would like to vote, you can find it and the other entries at www . twifanfictionrecs . com just remove the spaces.**

**Thanks again for the support and special thanks to Chilly Howdy for pre-reading!**


	19. Epilogue Part One

_**Here's the first part of the Epi, hope you will all enjoy!**_

_**Epilogue Part 1**_

_**EPOV**_

"Oh for the love of god," I muttered as I pulled on my pyjama pants for the third time.

I swear to god, my kids had built in radar for when daddy was going to get some.

We had been in this suite in Seattle for the past three nights and every night one of them woke up. Jasper said it was our fault for having so many kids, but really, did they have to interrupt? And then there was the fact that he was just being an ass, I mean was it really my fault Alice made him get the snip?

Jasper and Alice had found out they were having my nephew, Callan Edward Whitlock, two months after the twins were born and he was the picture perfect child. There were actually times where Alice had to wake her newborn son so he would eat. Then they had Isabella, my gorgeous baby niece. She was only three and a half months old but had been a little hellcat since the day she was born. When she was two weeks old, Alice demanded Jasper have a vasectomy. When he refused she said it was fine, but he'd be going a hell of a lot longer than six weeks without sex. He thought she was joking but when Isabella was two months old, still waking them every three hours and generally crying all the time for no reason, and he still wasn't getting any, he made the appointment and was still limping. He made no secret of the fact he was jealous of us and of Emmett and Rose for our growing families. Alice just laughed at him.

"Hurry back baby," Bella purred, the sheet held loosely at her breast.

I stomped through the girl's room and found Sawyer standing by the door sniffling. She was our sensitive child and even at five, still used her blankie to sleep, it was currently clutched in her hand.

"What's wrong angel?" I asked as I scooped her up and left the room so as not to wake Arianna.

"I think there's a monster under my bed daddy. Can I sleep with you and momma?" she asked staring up at me with her mother's wide brown eyes.

"There's nothing under your bed angel. You're such a big girl, you have to sleep in your own bed. Even Cooper is in his own bed and he's just a baby. Why don't we get you a drink and then you go back to bed and daddy will turn on the night light?" I offered.

She had been playing up big time since Copper was born eight weeks ago. She was always a quiet child but since the baby came, she had been even quieter. She was just jealous, which I didn't get as she still got as much attention from us as she always had, but for some reason it wasn't enough. As a result, while we here for Isabella's christening, we were having a daddy-daughter outing to the zoo.

"Okay daddy," she sniffed.

I took her to the kitchen area and poured a small glass of water before wiping her tears and then carrying her back to bed. I put the small night light back in and turned to my baby girl.

"You snuggle up and dream sweet dreams okay angel?" I said as I smoothed down her hair.

She placed her thumb into her mouth and sucked on it as she tried to go back to sleep.

"I love you," I told her before kissing her forehead and nuzzling her nose with mine causing her to giggle sleepily.

"Love you too daddy," she whispered and I left the room, leaving the door open a crack before racing back to my room.

Where I found my stunning, sexy wife naked. And out cold. I sighed as I slipped into bed and pulled her close to me before falling asleep. And then getting wakened again an hour later when Cooper decided it was time to eat. I picked him up from his bassinet in the living area, right outside our door, and changed his diaper quickly before taking him back to my slumbering wife.

"Baby, Coop is hungry," I whispered as I stroked her cheek.

Just then he let out a wail that had her eyes popping open.

"Hey my hungry boy, come to mommy," she said sleepily and took the baby, lying on her side with him on his on the bed as he rooted around before latching on and suckling like he'd never eaten before.

"He is so like Sawyer when she was a baby," Bella said with a fond smile as she stroked his downy head.

We had wanted to try for another baby when the twins turned three but with one thing and another it just wasn't the right time. We were both seriously broody and decided to leave it in the hands of god when they turned four. It took us a while but the November before their fifth birthday we got our wish. Cooper Austin Cullen was born July fifteenth and got his middle name from the place of his conception. We had been attending Jenna's wedding and he was the result of two nights in a hotel with no kids.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep. I tried to stay awake but I closed my eyes for a second and then I was out. Was she okay?" Bella asked.

"She was fine. She thought there was a monster under her bed. I got her a drink and put the night light back on. What are the plans for tomorrow?" I asked her.

Alice and Jasper had moved here to Seattle last year. Jasper's company had constantly been requesting he come to Seattle to meet with clients and for meetings and in the end he was spending more time here than in Forks. Him and Alice were fighting constantly and Callan was upset all the time because of their fighting. He became a little withdrawn but had started at the daycare and wasn't settling so we all put it down to that. No-one was even aware he knew anything until one day he asked Bella why mommy and daddy shouted all the time. We decided to step in, taking him for the weekend and sending the two of them to the spa Charlie and Sue had sent us to when the twins were nine months old. They came back and had decided to move back to the city. Alice would take over the Seattle store again and Jasper would be nearer the office. They were happier than they had ever been and my gorgeous niece was a result of that. When she was born they named her Isabella Rose and told Bella it was thanks to her and I that they even had her so they had wanted to honour her and we were standing up tomorrow as her god parents.

"I've ordered breakfast to be delivered at nine. After that we need to get the older ones washed and dressed and our parents will pick them up at ten and take them to the church. We then need to get us and this little one ready and be there by eleven. After the ceremony it's back here for the party. I've got other clothes for them to change into if they want. Tomorrow night your mom is having our girls plus Cara, Sienna and Savannah to her suite for a sleepover complete with movies and pizza. My dad is taking the boys so we have the night to ourselves, well and Cooper. I was thinking room service, a movie and then maybe we'll see what happens," she winked.

"Sounds good baby, very good. Is he done?" I asked.

She shook her head and lifted him from her breast to burp before turning over to let him feed from the other side. I spooned up behind her, enjoying the closeness of the moment. We had talked after Cooper was born and decided we would have one more baby but that we would wait a few years. We were still in our early thirties so we had plenty of time. Bella was thinking about opening another bakery and we knew how hard it would be for the first while until it found it's feet and she found a reliable staff.

As it was now, before she had Cooper, Bella had been back at Sugar four days a week, always having the weekends off with our family unless a special order was placed. Sue was still doing an amazing job as manager and would be taking over running Sugar completely if Bella went ahead with a second bakery. Kim was assistant manager and had learned some of the baking side of it so could help put with the basics. Jenna had left Sugar about a year and a half ago when her fiance, Tom, had been transferred to Austin for work. She had opened her own bakery about six months ago and so far it was going strong. Bella had hired Penny in her place. She was a great girl and good at what she did.

When Cooper was done I put him back to bed after having a few minutes cuddle time. I snuggled back in bed with my wife to catch some much needed sleep before the chaos that was sure to erupt in the morning.

"Noo! I hate Spongebob! Put it back to Shrek!" my princess roared room the living room.

"Arianna Esme Cullen, quit shouting. Now, go and get dressed or you are grounded from the TV for two weeks," Bella said sternly.

Unfortunately Arianna never outgrew the diva stage and was a little pain in the ass when she wanted to be. Right now she was grating on my last nerve and I was glad Bella was dealing with her and not me. I was currently helping Fin into his clothes before his grandparents came to get him. Apparently, my parents were taking Emmett's three plus Carson to the church while Charlie and Sue were taking the girls and Fin. That left us parents with just the babies and us to get ready.

Yes, I said babies. Rosalie had never gotten back on birth control after she had Cayden, wanting to see if they could have another baby. It never happened and then her doctor prescribed her Clomid. They had twin girls who were now two, Sienna and Savannah. Bad luck for Em, they were both as beautiful as Rose. They looked like little cherubs, all blonde curls and blue eyes. He was going to have his hands full as much as I was when our girls got older. Was it wrong that if we did have another baby, I prayed for a boy?

"Am I pretty daddy?" Sawyer said from behind me as I tied Fin's shoes.

Bella had gotten her a little pink sating gown with a ribbon around the waist that tied in a huge bow at her back.

"You are so pretty angel. Can daddy have smooches?" I asked.

She ran over and kissed me all over my face before throwing her arms around my neck and squeezing me tightly. I placed her on my hip as we followed Fin out into the living room. Carson was already dressed in a pair of black dress pants and a white button down with a pale blue tie. He looked so grown up. Just as I put Sawyer down beside him Arianna appeared from the girls room. She was dressed in a purple dress that went to her knees, black sparkly tights and black satin flat shoes, ballet flats I think Bella called them. Bella had left her curls loose, just pulling the front back off her face. She looked very pretty but the scowl on her face kind of took away from it.

"What's up with your mug?" I asked her as I tweaked her nose.

"I wanted to wear my purple chucks but momma won't let me," she pouted.

"I told her I'll bring her up here to change after church. She's just whining for the sake of it. I'm going to jump in the shower, can you wait with them until the 'rents get here?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Of course I can. Go get even prettier, the heathens will be gone soon," I said before kissing her softly.

She headed back to our room, taking Cooper in his bassinet with her, while I tidied up a little. Before too long the door was knocked and the kids were gone, leaving me to get ready. I joined Bella in the shower and helped her wash her hair and we got rid of some frustration before she jumped out to do her hair before I washed up and got dressed. By the time we got to the church the only ones not there were Emmett, Rose and the girls. Our kids and parents were already inside so we joined them to give Cooper to them before going over to sit with Alice, Jasper and Isabella.

"There's my tinkerbell," I cooed as I was handed my niece.

Or what I assumed was my niece under the pile of lace her mother had dressed her in.

"Could you have any more frills on this thing?" I teased her as I pulled at the gown.

"Shut it you, I happen to think my baby girl looks adorable," Alice pouted.

"Don't get her started," Jasper murmured as he shot his wife a smile.

"How's it going hop-a-long?" I teased him.

"Fuck off," he growled.

"Jasper Whitlock, quit swearing, you're in church and there are children all around you," Alice hissed as the minister came over.

After the ceremony we headed back to the hotel where the party was. It all went without a hitch and my sister and her family left when Callan started to get grumpy as we were hanging out in my parents suite. Bella and I enjoyed our childless night and we returned home the next day after Sawyer and I went to the zoo.

We weren't all that long home when Bella got a phone call from Alice. I half listened as I stripped for the bath I had run for us, the kids were all asleep already and Coop was getting his eleven o'clock feed.

"Um, Alice, I'm not sure it works like that didn't the doctor explain anything? No, I'm pretty sure you have to use condoms for a while to make sure the surgery took. I'm not sure, maybe you should check with the doctor. Maybe. Okay, look I'm going to go, I'm feeding Coop right now. I'll tell him and we'll see you soon. Bye," Bella said as she hung up before laughing, startling the baby.

"Oh, I'm sorry my baby boy, come on, let's get you finished up," she cooed as she burped him quickly and moved him to her other breast.

"What are you laughing at? Bath's ready, by the way," I said as I sat on the bed beside her and stroked our son's head before kissing my giggling wife.

"Just Alice. You know how Jasper was snipped?" she said and I nodded, "Well, those two dumbasses have been having unprotected sex since as soon as he was healed enough, she was 'oh so glad not to have to worry about birth control any more'," Bella laughed.

"Don't they know he could still be fertile?" I asked her.

"Apparently not. She's calling her doctor tomorrow to check it out," she laughed.

When Cooper was full and asleep, Bella lay him down and after a soft kiss to his chubby little cheek we headed to the bathroom. It was back to work and school tomorrow so we soaked for a little while and then hit the hay. Three weeks pass in the blink of an eye and we're taking Cooper in for his twelve week check up, he has to get weighed and shit. He also has to get the last of his shots for now.

After were done and after both mother and son stop crying, we headed to Luciana's for lunch. The kids were all still at school so we don't have anywhere to be for a few hours. Leah was on us as soon as we walked in.

"There's my gorgeous boy! Oh, he's getting so big! Bella have you been crying?" she asked as she takes Cooper from me.

"We were at the doctors getting his shots," she sniffs.

"He was the one getting stabbed with a needle, why the hell were you crying?" Leah asked incredulously.

"I just hate seeing him in pain and he cried so much," Bella exclaimed.

I kept my mouth shut because I knew she'd get pissy. What actually happened was the nurse wiped his chunky little thigh with an antiseptic wipe and he got a fright with the cold and started crying. I doubt he even felt the needle with the way he was wailing but Bella said he did so I just agreed.

"Aw, did the bad lady hurt you handsome? Auntie Leah will kick her ass, yes she will," she spoke to Cooper in a baby voice.

"Leah, don't talk to him that way. And don't say ass either," Bella warned her as she looked at the menu.

We all looked up as the door opened and I nearly fell off my seat. There was Jacob Black, looking like death warmed up. From what Billy and Seth had told us he had left the Makah reservation about three years after his daughter was born. Her mother kicked him out when he started drinking heavily again. He started the same shit with her he pulled with Bella and was kicked off the reservation altogether. He ended up in Boston. Still not sure why, but kept on drinking. He got a job and lost it within a few weeks because he was showing up drunk. He ended up getting arrested after he beat a guy and landed up in jail for a while. The last we had heard he was still living in Boston with some chick he met and had no contact with his daughter. He barely resembled the big guy who had left here. He was quite skinny and looked a lot older than he was. He had stubble and his hair was long, greasy and stringy and fell limply down his back. He looked like shit. He stopped dead when he saw us before slowly making his way over. Leah handed Cooper to Bella and walked towards him.

"Jacob, I don't want any trouble, maybe you should just leave," she said firmly.

"I'm not going to start anything. I just came in to get some soup for my dad. Bella, Edward, how are you?" he asked, looking at Bella and the baby.

"We're fine. You don't look well," Bella told him honestly.

"I'm, I'm okay. Cute kid, when did you have him?" he asked.

"He's three months old," she answered.

"Carson like being a big brother?" he asked.

"He does. But then he's used to it," I answered this time.

"Yeah, my dad mentioned you had a bunch of kids now. Are you, is he, are you guys happy?" he asked quietly.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes, we are. Ecstatically so. When you signed over your rights I was so angry at you, but really, it was the best thing you ever did. It was the best gift you could ever have given him," she said staring him in the eye.

He nodded and walked away, making his way to the counter. He never turned back as he waited for Leah to get his order ready. He never looked at us again until he was finished.

"My dad isn't well, he doesn't want anyone to know but he has cancer. I have to get back to Boston for work so I'll be back and forth for a while. Do you, could you guys maybe look in on him? I know you see him a lot but could you maybe go over to the house, make sure he has whatever he needs? He's being stubborn and won't tell Charlie or you cause he doesn't want you guys to worry but I think he needs support and I can't always be here," he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Of course we can. I'd rather not take Carson over there if you're around so have him let me know when you're gone," Bella said firmly but I saw the tears in her eyes.

"I seen Seth and told him I'd be back and forth. I can have him let you know if I'm here or not. He's going to be okay but he has to have a surgery in a few days and then treatments. I think he's going to tell you guys after the surgery. I told him he'd need more than just me," he said.

"Well, we'll do what we can and my dad will be there no matter what. Just be prepared," Bella warned him.

"I know. I'd better get going. I'm glad you two worked out and that you're happy Bells," he said with a sad smile and then left.

"Well, that was a shocker," Bella said after he left.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm pissed at Billy not telling us but besides that I'm fine. Realistically I knew he'd be back at some point. As long as he keeps his distance from Carson, that's all I care about," she smiled to show me she really was fine.

We ate our lunch and then picked up our brood before heading home. The following Saturday we were spending the day at my parent's house. Alice and Jasper were here for the weekend but with the weather being shitty we had decided just to stay home rather than heading to PA or something. Alice was in a shitty mood and was getting on my last nerve.

"Oh for gods sake Jasper! Just give her to me if you can't do it," she snarled as Jasper tried to hold Isabella still while he changed her diaper and she tried to wriggle away.

"She's fine. Take a chill pill woman and quit yapping at me while I'm busy," he snapped back at her.

She huffed and stomped back to the den where the older kids were watching movies with my dad and Charlie. He and Carson still had their tradition of watching things together but now the other boys usually joined them. Today all of the kids had besides the younger ones. Sienna, Savannah and Callan were playing with Lego on the floor of the living room where the rest of us were hanging out.

"Momma's in a bad mood," Callan said with a solemn look on his face.

"She is? Why?" I asked him as we built a car.

"She always is," he shrugged as he clipped the square with wheels on the bottom.

I shot a look at Jasper and he shrugged his shoulders. We spent the day just being lazy and I found myself at one point in the living room with just Cooper, Sienna, Charlie, my dad and Bella.

"I saw Billy yesterday. He finally told me, its prostate cancer," Charlie said as he tickled Cooper's feet.

"What's his prognosis?" my dad asked, slipping into doctor mode.

"They say he'll be fine. He had his surgery on Wednesday and they say they got it all but they want him to have some radiation therapy to make sure. He actually called me from the hospital. Jacob was there. He told me he saw you guys. Sorry state he's in," he said shaking his head.

"One of his own making," Bella murmured.

"True, but it's still horrible seeing a kid you watched grow up end up like that though. I really thought when he left here he was going to pull himself together," Charlie said shaking his head.

"Sometimes they just don't want to. It seems he's doing better now though or, at least stopped drinking. He says his girl doesn't drink, her dad was an alcoholic, and she keeps him straight, makes him want to be sober. I met them both at the hospital yesterday but I didn't get a chance to drop in on Billy," my dad finished.

Just then we hear a bunch of yelling coming from my sister somewhere in the house. We leave the kids with our dads and head out into the hall where the noise was coming from.

"I can't believe you did this! You inconsiderate asshole!" Alice is yelling as she slaps the shit out of Jasper.

Carson, Fin, sawyer and Evan are watching wide eyed from the den doorway.

"Enough!" I roar. "Kids, can you please go back in and watch the movie? I'll be in in a second," I say calmly.

Carson shoots me a small smile and herds the others inside. I turn to my sister who's glaring at her husband.

"What the fuck is going on, are you insane?" I hissed at her as Jasper nods like a dog beside her.

"No, pregnant. That bastard knocked me up again!"

_**Kids Ages (at the beginning of the chapter)**_

_**Carson – 10**_

_**Arianna – 8**_

_**Finn and Sawyer – 5**_

_**Cooper – 8 weeks **_

_**Evan – 9**_

_**Cara – 6**_

_**Cayden - 5**_

_**Sienna and Savannah – 2**_

_**Callan – 4**_

_**Isabella – 3 months**_

_**Hey guys, hope you've enjoyed. There will be one more update and then this will be complete! After this, I'm going to be working on something new as well as the outtakes for Finding My Way Back. Any requests for this story or LLF, let me know.**_

_**Finding My Way Back, my other story, had been nominated for Twifanfictionrec's Top Ten for September. If you want to vote go to www . Twifanfictionrecs . com**_

_**Thank you for reading this story and as always, huge thanks to Chilly Howdy for pre-reading!**_

**Hey guys, just a little add on. I'm afraid the next update is going to be a while. A close friend is critically ill at the moment and it looks like we're going to lose her so I won't be able to write for a while. I will get back to it as soon as I ma able to but at the moment I don't have it in me to get the next part finished. I hope you understand and I apologize for the wait.**


	20. Epilogue Part Two

BPOV

"Okay, are you sure we have everything?" I asked Edward for the millionth time since we had got up.

He smirked that sexy smirk at me and nodded before going back to whatever it was he was doing. I stopped for a second to take him in. Sometimes when I think back over the years it's hard to believe we've been married for twenty years. I still feel the same inside as I did when met him, rather than a forty three year old mother of six. Yes, that's right, six.

Oscar Blake Cullen joined us when Cooper was three. He was a lovely baby and we thought we had won out and got another quiet one but when that boy turned two, the crazy gene activated and hasn't stopped since. I blame Edward, Alice was his sister after all. The thing was, most of the time his crazy didn't even register we had gone through it all with the others.

I went back to packing my carry on bag for the flight. We were just waiting for the twins to get back from wherever the hell they were before we left for the airport. For the past few years with one thing and another, the older two hadn't came on vacation with us. They were either working or had their own things going on. For our twentieth wedding anniversary back in April, Carson and Arianna had clubbed together and got us a two week trip back to Carmel beach. We had gone back to that same house we stayed in after my accident when I was pregnant with the twins a few times and loved it there. We talked and decided we wanted a family vacation so we paid for flights for the rest of the kids to join us and the rest of the family got in on the act.

"Are we picking Carson and Arianna up?" I asked Edward.

"No, we're meeting them and Lara at the airport. Are you sure you're okay with her coming?" he asked me.

"Of course I am, she's a sweetheart," I smiled easily.

Carson had continued on with his photography, even working with Edward at the studio when he was old enough. When it came time for him to choose his career, he wanted to be like his dad. He decided on a degree in business with a minor in photography. He was working alongside one of Edward's friends at the moment but planned to open his own studio in the future. In his junior year of high school, Lara moved to town. Her family had relocated to look after her sick grandma, Mrs Thom, and she was in most of his classes. He followed her around like a lost puppy for months before he finally asked her out and they've been together since. He didn't think I knew, but when Edward had been Seattle for work a couple of weeks ago, Carson asked him to go ring shopping with him. He then asked if we would mind if Lara came along on our trip. I'm thinking I'll be making my sons wedding cake sooner rather than later.

Arianna was also in Seattle. She was three quarters of the way through a degree in fashion design. Yes, miss I live in my chucks, wants to be a designer like her aunts. She's been working with Rose since she was sixteen and now at twenty one, was really good. She didn't have a serious boyfriend, telling us that she was focused on her work. Thankfully instead of becoming a terror, like we dreaded, when she became a teenager, she seemed to become more focused. Her and Lara were really close and I loved that she had her brother and Lara as well as her aunt and uncle in the city.

"Mom, we're home and me and Cayden are starving. What's to eat?" Fin called upstairs.

That boy was like his uncle, always eating.

"Nothing, we're leaving soon you'll have to wait until we get to Sea-tac. Why is Cayden here? He's supposed to be at his house getting ready to go," I said as I went downstairs.

"Hey aunt B. We were at my house but Sawyer had the car so I had to bring Fin home. I'm heading back now," he smiled at me.

He was Emmett's double, I think it was his colouring and mannerisms.

"Okay sweetie, I'll see you at the airport," I smiled and went to dump by bag at the door.

Fin, Sawyer and Cayden had all just graduated from high school and were splitting up for school. The three of them had always been together but Cayden had gotten a football scholarship at UCLA whereas Fin and Sawyer were both headed to New York. Fin would be attending Columbia for pre-med and Sawyer would be attending NYU for journalism. I was so sad to see my babies grow and leave the nest but I was so proud of all of them. I was happy the twins were going to be in the same city. Evan was also in New York. He had just graduated NYU and was headed to Cornell for law school. We had always joked when he was younger that he would be a lawyer, that kid could argue his way out of anything.

"Where's your sister?" I asked Fin.

"She's dropping Nat off and then coming home. She said to tell you everything is ready to go and she won't be long," he said as he headed upstairs, no doubt to pack the bag had been asking him to do for the past week.

I shook my head as I went around checking the doors and making sure everything as locked. I might have known Sawyer would be with Nat. Nat, Natalie, was Angela and Ben's daughter, Sawyer's best friend. Those two girls were joined at the hip since they could walk. Even their boyfriends were best friends. Nat was headed to UW in the fall so they were determined to spend as much time together before they headed their separate ways.

I heard the stairs creak and knew Edward was on his way down.

"I spoke to your dad. He's going to head out with my parents. They're leaving now, any chance we'll be doing the same before our flight leaves without us?" he asked with a smirk.

"Just waiting for Sawyer. Are the boys ready to go?" I asked.

"Their bags are by the door. They're playing video games while they wait. Did you talk to Alice or Rose?" he asked me.

"Alice, Jasper and their kids are following Carson and the girls. Christopher is going with Carson and the girls. Apparently Is isn't happy about gong Something about a bikini Jasper wouldn't let her wear or something. Cayden said their brood are heading off shortly," I told him.

Alice and Jasper had their work cut out for them with Isabella, or Is as she was known. She was thirteen going on twenty five. Since she was younger, she had adored her big cousin, Arianna. Now that Arianna was in Seattle all the time, she'd make time to spend with IS. Unfortunately for Alice and Jasper, more so Jasper, she wanted to be just like Arianna, wanted to dress like her, tried to talk like her. Arianna had picked out some red bikini at Alice's store, she got a great discount since she worked there and was family, and I wanted one the same. Apparently Jasper put his foot down and told her she'd wear a one piece or she wouldn't be wearing a bathing suit at all. The thing was, for all Is looked like Jasper, she was all Alice, right down to the high pitched screeching and tantrums when she didn't get her own way. Anyway, apparently she took one of the bikinis home n the smallest size they had, planning on hiding it in her bag but Alice found it and hell broke out there this morning. I don't envy them, I loved that little girl to death but sometimes I wanted to muzzle her when she started.

Callan and Christopher were her polar opposites. Both of them were quiet boys, very much like Jasper. So laid back at times they were practically horizontal. World war three could break out and as long as those two had a TV and a games console, they wouldn't notice a damn thing. Christopher, Cooper and Oscar were close and took great pleasure in picking on Is.

Eventually Sawyer showed up and we got everyone into Edward's car and headed off. We were about forty minutes into the drive when I was about ready to stop the car and kick them all out. Sawyer was texting Nat so her phone kept making an obnoxious noise every five minutes, Fin was annoying Oscar so he kept whining and Cooper was playing some loud game on his hand held game thing. Just before I exploded, my own phone rang. My dad.

"Hey dad, everything okay?" I asked.

"Sure kiddo, just checking if you had left yet. Kids driving you nuts?" he asked.

"Yup, just like every other day. How are you, you okay?" I asked softly.

We had lost Sue about a year and a half ago. She never smoked a day in her life but ended up with lung cancer. She'd been feeling unwell for ages but being stubborn, told us she was fine. Eventually when she collapsed one day, I drove her to the hospital where they found a cluster of tumours in her left lung. Within a few months it had spread to her liver and kidneys. She went peacefully in her sleep at home with my dad, Edward, Seth, Leah and I by her side. She got to see Seth and Leah get married and had met some of her grandchildren.

Leah had met Will shortly after he moved to town. He had lost his job in Minnesota and had no family to keep him there He literally looked up a website on small towns and decided Forks was for him. Within a week, he had gone to Luciana's and saw Leah and fell for her instantly. Leah was hesitant. After losing her and Sam's baby and him leaving her for Emily, she wasn't sure if she wanted to go down the relationship route. Often she told me she'd be happy to be the favourite aunt to mine and Seth's kids but after Will stopped by the bakery everyday for three weeks, had flowers delivered for her and then punched a guy for getting too handsy with her at Emmett's bar, she caved. Six months after they went out that first time, they got engaged. Three month later they got married and four days shy of their first anniversary, Lila was born. Their second baby, their son Harry, came long about four months before we lost Sue.

Seth and his wife, Rayne, married about two years ago. They met after Edward took Rayne on as an assistant at the studio. They dated for about three years before they got married and their baby boy, Charlie William, was gust of honour at their wedding at just a year old. They just had another little boy six months ago, Logan Harry. Sue would have loved him, he was Harry Clearwater's double.

This was the first time my dad had been away from home without Sue. After we had sent them to New York, they got quite the taste for travelling and each year they'd take two sometimes three vacations. They stayed within the states but went as far as Alaska, Hawaii and New Mexico, to name a few. After she passed, my dad had scattered her ashes off the cliff where the Glasshouse was. Said she'd like to keep on travelling. At first Leah had al but demanded she be buried beside Harry but Seth made her see it wasn't what Sue would've wanted. Instead when Billy passed, he was put in the plot beside Harry on the rez.

Billy was never the same after his brush with cancer. He took ill all the time and eventually fell ill with a chest infection and never recovered. Jacob came back and was here for his dad. To give him some credit, after Billy got sick in the first place, Jacob made sure to visit regularly. When we realised Billy wasn't going to make it, my dad called him and he was here later that night. He stayed with Billy until he was gone and made all the funeral arrangements with my dad. He tried to talk to Carson about maybe keeping in touch but Carson basically told him he was a stranger to him and that he already had a father. He left after the funeral and the only person to keep in contact with him was Quil.

"I'm fine honey. A little sad but that's to be expected. I'm pretty sure once we get there my grandchildren will keep me busy, them and Emmett," he chuckled.

We chatted for a little bit and then I let him go. Oscar and Cooper had both fallen asleep, Fin was listening to music through his headphones and Sawyer had finally put her phone n silent. I chuckled as I thought of Emmett keeping my dad busy.

For all the years I had known Emmett he had never changed. After the whole business when Rose left, they had gone from strength to strength. When Rose's father passed away he was great, supported her as much as he could and ran the house single handedly for a while. Rose and her mom had a falling out when her dad died. He had left money for Cayden and the twins but nothing for Evan or Cara. For all he had accepted them when he was alive, he mother said that he wanted his legacy to passed to his blood. Rose told her to keep it all. I think she's called a few times but Rose keeps her distance. Her and Emmett had raised those two kids in the same way as the others and wouldn't have anyone treat them any differently.

Our family had definitely come a long way. I was really looking forward to this vacation. With Alice and Jasper in Seattle, the kids up there, Evan in New York, Esme and Carlisle being away a lot, we hadn't had a big get together like this in a while. I think the last time was about eight months ago for Carlisle's seventieth birthday. We'd held a huge party for him up at the Glasshouse and the kids all came back from the corners they'd scattered to. The only blip n the day was when Renee appeared.

After Cooper was born, Angela's mother opened her damn mouth again and he was just coming up on three months when I got a package in the mail. It was a few little onsies, a blanket and a few little soft toys. I talked with Edward and my dad and I decided that although I didn't want her t play a huge role in my life, it was time to bury the hatchet. I called her to thank her, she'd put a short note in with the gifts with her number on, and we talked for a bit. Over the next few years we spoke every now and again, mostly on my birthday, hers or Christmas. She often mentioned coming for a visit but I always put her off. Apparently Maura Webber just couldn't keep her trap shut and Renee thought a good time to visit would be right in the middle of Carlisle's party. She said she thought it would be better than an awkward meeting at the house. Instead, we had an awkward hour where I glared at Maura for opening her mouth, Edward and my dad glared at Renee and Renee glared at Esme after Esme had asked what in the hell was she thinking and did she not realise if anyone wanted her to visit we would have asked. Eventually she left, turning up at the house the next day. I haven't seen her since. She suggested coming back to visit and bringing Phil, her husband to meet everyone and I told her I didn't want to meet him. It went back to sporadic phonecalls after that.

We got to the airport a while later and met everyone, barring Alice, Jasper and their kids. The staff must've been wondering what the hell was going on.

"Where are Alice and Jasper?" Edward asked Carson after we said our hellos.

"They got to our place and Is had forgotten her cell phone. Uncle Jasper said she could just use the computer to keep in touch with everyone but she threw a bitch fit so they went back for it. They shouldn't be too long, he'll probably want out of that car asap," Carson laughed.

"Hey Bella, thanks for letting me tag along," Lara said as she came and hugged me.

She was a beautiful girl and had only gotten prettier with time. She was slightly taller than myself with long golden brown hair and sallow skin. She had these beautiful hazel eyes and her figure was knock out, if I do say so.

"Of course sweetheart, your part of the family," I assured her before she went to say hi to Edward.

Eventually we all got checked in and headed for California. The house Edward and I usually took for our family when we were here only had four bedrooms so the others wouldn't be staying with us . Rosalie and Emmett had rented the house just next door to us, which belonged to the same guy we were renting from, and Alice and Jasper would be a short walk along the beach. Our parents had booked into a small B&B about a ten minute walk from us so they'd be near enough. Edward and I dumped our bags in the master suite before the first fight broke out. Fin was pissed off that he had to share with his brothers. Normally he'd share with Carson, the girls would be together and the younger boys would share but with Lara here, Carson and her had a room, the girls had one and then we thought Fin could share with the younger two.

"Fin, behave. It's only for two weeks, it's not forever. Can't you just make do?" Edward asked him.

"No! Cooper talks in his sleep and Oscar snores like a train. I won't get any sleep," he whined

"Can you just put your clothes away in there and we'll sort something out later?" I asked.

"Fine," he huffed.

We were all meeting over at Rose and Em's to grill out for dinner. The kids headed over while Edward and I unpacked and headed to the grocery store. We got to their house just as Emmett was putting chicken, steak and vegetables on the grill.

"So, Fin was complaining about the sleeping arrangements. Rose said he could stay here if he wanted. Evan, Cara and Cayden all have their own so he can share with Cayden. Is that okay?" Em asked.

"Sure, as long as you can put up with their nonsense, that's fine. Just make sure they aren't slipping beers from the fridge," I told him.

With that resolved, the rest of the trip went well. We barely did a thing, everyday was spent on the beach and every night we either split off and did our own thing or all ate dinner together at one of the houses. On our second last night, everyone was doing their own thing. Arianna, Cara and Sawyer were having a sleepover with Sienna, Savannah and Is over at Rose and Emmett's, Alice and Jasper and Emmett and Rose were out together for dinner, Esme, Carlisle and Charlie were watching movies and eating pizza at Alice and Jasper's with Callan, Christopher, Cooper and Oscar. Evan, Fin and Cayden had gone to some bonfire that was happening further down the beach, conveniently out of sight of any adults and Carson and Lara were out to dinner. Edward and I had gone on our own date night. We had gotten dressed up and headed to a little seafood restaurant we had often passed but never ate in. It was a lovely place, the whole back of the restaurant was open, a deck overlooking the water. It was so romantic, we hadn't done anything lie this in a while.

"Did you check in at home?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, Kim yelled at me for calling. She's been checking in with Penny and everything at both bakeries is fine. She also checked in with Rayne who said that the studio has been busy but she made sure to space out all of your appointments," I told him.

"Sounds good. You now, these two weeks have been great but I think in a few months we'll take a trip just the two of us. We haven't done that in a while" he mused before kissing my hand which as clasped in his.

"That's what happens when you're crazy and have six children, like we are," I smile.

"You know, it was pretty crazy but I wouldn't change any of it, any of them. Would you?" he asked.

"Not a thing," I replied.

With having the house to ourselves for the night, barring Carson and Lara whenever they returned, we decided to head home, get comfy and chill out on our balcony with a bottle of wine. I had just finished washing my face when Edward called out softly to me.

"What's up?" I called out as I made my to the balcony.

"Come see this?" he said quietly with a knowing look on his face.

I stepped out onto the balcony to see Carson and Lara wandering hand in hand down the beach.

"Why are we watching them, are they fighting?" I asked as I watched Carson step back from Lara.

Before I could say anything else, tears sprang to my eyes as my baby boy dropped to one knee and offered a ring to the girl who would be his future. My hands clasped over my mouth, tears now flowing freely as Lara nodded frantically and Carson stood from the ground and pulled her into his arms, swinging her around, before giving us a thumbs up.

"Oh my god, our baby is getting married," I whispered as Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind and kissed my cheek, resting his head on my shoulder.

"That he is. He obviously didn't want everyone around but he said he wanted us to be there. I told him I thought it should just be them but he wanted his momma to see him and be proud of him. He's so amazing baby," Edward said almost in awe.

"He is," I agreed.

"You know, I'll never truly be able to thank you for letting me into your life, his life. You did so much for me baby and to have been there for him all through and now seeing him moving on and becoming a man starting his own family it blows my mind," Edward whispered.

We watched for another minute before the newlyweds-to-be walked further down the beach wanting to remain alone for the time being.

"We did good huh?" I asked as I turned in Edward's arms and snuggling into him.

"We did baby, we did," he said against my hair.

And just like that, another family was starting.


End file.
